Black Dog
by Monster from Hell
Summary: 2nd story of Monster series. Starlight now knows to look for a monster near an abandon church but she now faces some problems. Will she be able to get through them? And look for the monster? Yaoi between Hiei and Kurama. Don't like it, then don't read it.
1. The final race begins

For those of you who read my first story, 'Jersey Devil', this story continues off of it. And those of you who didn't read it, you might want to because you will be lost.

This is the 2nd story to my Monster series. There will be others.

'_Communication frequency'_

* * *

><p><strong>Black Dog<strong>

**The Final Race Begins**

Three days passed as Starlight prepared for second big race of her life. She seemed calm enough but she was very nervous. Daylight was the only one that knew because of being Starlight's sister for 2000 years; she always knew when she was nervous. She saw Starlight moving from one part of the house to the other part and she didn't sit still.

Starlight walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge. She closed it and turned around to only be faced with Daylight, nearly dropping her apple, "Daylight, don't do that." Daylight smiled evilly, "I wouldn't if you won't stop walking around the house." Starlight washed her apple in the sink, "So you've noticed?"

Daylight shook her head, "Of course I've noticed, I been with you for how long? And you still ask me questions like that." Starlight looked at her, "I'm sorry for walking around, but I feel very uncomfortable to be still." Daylight crossed her arms, "Because of the races?" Starlight bit into her apple and nodded. Daylight sighed, "You need to relax. Brother will help you out, you know that."

Starlight swallowed before she spoke, "Yeah, I know, but that doesn't make the feeling go away." Starlight walked out of the kitchen with Daylight right behind her. Hiei looked up from his sitting position on Kurama's lap to see Starlight lean against the wall and then turned back to TV. Yusuke and Kuwabara are playing a game, as usual, with Kurama and Hiei watching them make fools out of themselves with the expressions they make as they played.

The girls and Genkai, along with Xander, were finishing up their lunch Daylight prepared which was sandwiches, nachos, Ritz crackers and cheese. Yusuke and Kuwabara made a mess with the nachos that they made Starlight lose her appetite and she didn't eat until they were done. Starlight took another bite of her apple which caught the attention of Yusuke, "Starlight, how do you beat this part? Kuwabara and I have been trying this part for over an hour already."

Starlight pulled the apple away from her mouth just as she was about to bite again, "How did you know I was standing here?" Yusuke looked at her when his and Kuwabara's characters died again. "I can feel your spirit energy. Why?" Starlight shook her head, "Just making sure you are aware of your surroundings. You don't want an enemy to sneak up on you, do you?" "No, now can you help us?"

Starlight signed and bit into her apple one final time before taking the controller from Yusuke. Yusuke stood up for Starlight to take his seat and she sat down on the offered seat. She then looked at Kuwabara, "Are you going to be my partner in the game?" Kuwabara nodded. "Then listen to what I tell you to do and follow my instructions, just in case you two play this game from the beginning."

Starlight told Kuwabara specific things to do while she was distracting the giant creature, shooting specific places where the rocks were weak to have the rocks come down on its head and moving some levers to release more rocks. All of which weakened the creature to its lowest level and Starlight told Kuwabara to shoot a specific spot on its back where the rocks landed which now has an open wound on the spot. Starlight showed them how to get their character up on its back to do some lethal damage. But the wound freak out Kuwabara that he ended up shoot Starlight's character, which was killed.

Starlight sat still for a second before turning to Kuwabara, putting her hand on the controller under her chin, "What was that?" He laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, the wound freaked me out." Starlight shook her head, "You need to learn to _not_ get freaked out by a simply wound because what if this was real and you end up killing someone? Not on propose but still." Kuwabara gulped and looked down. Starlight stood up from her seat, "Anyway, let me see the two of you try this again with what I show you." Starlight said as she handed the controller back to Yusuke.

Yusuke sat down on his original spot and retry the same spot in the game again, but this time they did everything Starlight told them to do before when she was play. Starlight finished off her apple as she watched. They finished off the creature with a series on pushing the right buttons in order and finally killed it. They both turn to Starlight, "Thanks. How did you solve this problem with the creature?"

Starlight held on the apple core by the stem, "I actually guess on it." The two looked at her with wide eyes, "Say what?" Starlight smiled, "I guessed, because the way the rocks looked and it just so happens to it worked." "So this is your game?" Starlight laughed, "No, the game belongs to Daylight." Yusuke opened his mouth to say something more but Daylight came around the wall, "So that is how you beaten my game."

Starlight turned around to face her, "Yes, and I've been waiting for you to beat it but you never did." Daylight gave her a smile, "Now that I know your secret, I'll beat the game tonight." Daylight then sat down on a chair that is near Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Oh, and before I forget the races are tomorrow night, so maybe you should get some more nitro in your car."

The apple core Starlight was holding now collided with Daylight's head, "Why didn't you tell me earlier." Daylight rubbed spot of her head where the core hit her, "I didn't want you to freak out." "Yeah, nice try but it did more bad then good." Starlight turned around and headed out of the room. "Ow, man she can throw hard." Daylight looked at the boys, "Just a warning to all of you, do not make Starlight mad. It probably will be the last thing you every do."

About an hour later, Starlight arrived at Kyle's shop. "Kyle! Aaron! Is anyone home?" Kyle came around one of the cars in his shop. "Yes someone's home. Now what do I owe the honor to have my little sister to come to my shop earlier in the afternoon?" Starlight smiled, "Can you put some more nitrogen in my car for the race tomorrow night?" Kyle nodded, "I can do that." "Thanks." Starlight then walked to the counter and sat on one of the stools.

Kyle went to the counter to drink from a canteen that was there, "What's wrong? Daylight didn't tell you the race was tomorrow night until now?" Starlight looked at him, "She did and I threw an apple core at her." Kyle burst out laughing with Starlight looking at him with unemotional eyes. Aaron came in with a tray of food for him and Kyle. "Hi Starlight, what is Kyle laughing at?" Starlight looked at him, "Hello Aaron, he's laughing because I told him that I threw an apple core at Daylight."

Aaron put the tray down on the counter, "Why would you do that?" Starlight closed her eyes, "She didn't tell me the race is tomorrow night and I'm freaking out." Aaron looked at her confused, "You don't looked freaked out." Kyle was now calm enough to speak before Starlight did, "Hon, she always looks like herself when she's freaked out." Aaron blushed, "Oh."

Starlight tensed up all of a sudden that Kyle and Aaron felt it, "Brother, we got trouble." Starlight then stood up from her seat to greet the intruders. Kyle and Aaron faced the opening of the garage. A few seconds later, there is six people at the opening of the garage, three older teen males and three older teen females, one who Starlight's despises the most, Nevaeh.

Starlight crossed her arms and began tapping her foot. Kyle noticed this and hoped that there wouldn't be any real big trouble. Once Nevaeh saw Starlight, she smiled and waved. Starlight uncrossed her arms and stopped tapping her foot, waving to her with a fake smile. Kyle took out a set of keys out of his pocket and prepared to hand them over to the owner.

Nevaeh then ran up to Starlight, "So where are they?" Starlight played dumb and put on a confused expression, "They?" Nevaeh giggled, "You know who I'm talking about, the gorgeous red head and the cutie." Starlight looked up as if she was thinking, "Oh, you mean 'them'. Why exactly are you asking?" Nevaeh playfully slapped Starlight's arm, which almost made Starlight react with hitting her but kept in mind of the stupid contract.

Nevaeh's boyfriend and his two best friends came up to them, "What are you talking about Nevaeh?" Nevaeh giggled, "Oh, you know, girl talk." Starlight rolled her eyes, Aaron looked away and Kyle shook his head lightly, and all three thought the same, 'Yeah right!' "Whatever, I don't want you to talk to her unless it's necessary or when I'm not around." Nevaeh giggled again, "Okay." She then looked at Starlight, "Talk to you later."

Richard, Nevaeh's boyfriend, came close to Kyle, "I hope you are done with my car, faggot." Starlight had to suppress a growl as he said the last word. Kyle looked away from him, "Yes, it's finished, here." Kyle held up the keys which the brute snatched roughly out of his hands. "Good, now, I don't owe you anything, right?" Kyle still looked away, "No." "That's what I thought, faggot." Kyle closed his eyes and can sense Starlight's energy rise. He desperately hoping she wouldn't do anything.

Richard walked over to his car, inspecting it for any flaws. Starlight's energy leveled down but not much. "Starlight," Starlight looked at Kyle's eyes, "please don't do anything." Starlight turned back and let out a growl, "But Brother…they-" "I know but please try to stay calm." Starlight let out another growl, "I'll try…for you and Aaron." "Thank you, that's all I ask."

Aaron watched the other five from his spot behind the counter, making sure they don't taking anything, not that he could do anything because of that stupid contract. Richard came back with an evil grin, "Looks like you did a very good job…for a faggot." This reached Starlight's level of tolerance and walked straight up to his face, "_You_ don't _EVER_ talk to my brother that way you big oaf. And who do you think you are to boss people like that?"

Richard still has the evil grin on his face as he looked at Starlight, "Since I got the money to do whatever I want." Starlight looked at him, disgusted, "Yeah right, you are a bigger oaf then I thought you were." Richard's grin grew, hoping to intimidate Starlight, "Oh really, then why did you sign the contract?" Starlight didn't back down, "I was forced to and I wanted to protect my brother and Aaron." Richard chuckled, "You mean you faggot of a brother and his girlish boyfriend?" Starlight clenched her fists, getting ready to punch him. She raised her left fist to hit him one but Kyle grabbed her, "Starlight! No, please don't."

Richard's face stayed the same and began mimicking Kyle in a girlish voice, "Starlight! No, please don't." The others that came with him started laughing, "He even sounds like a faggot even with his manly voice." Richard started laughing and walked back to his car with Nevaeh not far, got in and took off. The other teens were not far behind him. Starlight, froze while somewhat looking in the direction of Kyle, unclenched her hands and straightened up and Kyle released her.

She then turned to look at him, "Brother, I can't stand that son of a bitch anymore. I hate the way he talks about you and Aaron." Kyle looked slowly at her, "I know, I hate it too but we have no choice." Starlight looked away from Kyle to where the unwelcomed teens went, "Everyone has a choice." "At this time under the contract, we don't." Kyle then looked at Aaron, "Are you okay, Hon?" Aaron nodded. "What did they take this time?" Aaron came from around the counter, "Thankfully they didn't take anything this time." Kyle nodded his head, "That's good. I don't have to worry about the other customer's stuff getting stolen."

Aaron grabbed a small cup, filled it with some soup and handed it to Starlight. She looked at it, then at him and smiled, "Thanks Aaron." Aaron gave her a smile and turned to Kyle, "Do you want to eat now or do you want to wait?" Kyle looked at him, "Well I need to put more nitrogen in Starlight's so she can go back home." He looked at Starlight as she took a drink from the cup, "I'm in no rush to get home. You can enjoy your lunch." Starlight walked away from them to look around the garage.

About two hours later, Kyle finished up Starlight's car and now it is ready to go, "Starlight, your black horse is done." Starlight is helping Aaron put paint on a car when Kyle called her, "Okay, let me just finish this part here." "Alright, don't take too long. Daylight won't be happy with you if you do." Starlight just laughed at him, "I know."

15 minutes past before Starlight arrived home. "I'm home." "Damn right you are. Where were you?" Starlight already knew that voice before seeing the person, "I was at Brother's shop. If you don't believe me, call him and ask him." "I believe you but did something happen?" Starlight looked at her, "No, why?" Daylight lightly shook her head, "There something in your eyes that tell me something is wrong." Starlight smiled, "It's nothing we can't handle after the races. Don't worry about it." "Okay, well anyway, is there anything you can think of to do?"

Starlight looked at her strangely, "Lots of things, why?" Daylight looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping, "The others are getting bored of watching movies and playing games. So I was hoping you have any ideas to keep them from getting bored." Starlight thought about it before answering, "How about the mall? I know they wanted to go to the beach but it would be too late for my taste at this time of day."

Daylight nodded, "That's actually what I was thinking but I thought you wouldn't agree." Starlight walked with her into the living room, seeing that everyone is in the living room. Daylight laughed as Yusuke and Kuwabara seem to be really bored of the game in front of them. "Hey you guys, why don't we go to the mall? I think we hung around the house long enough, don't you think?"

Everyone looked at her as she spoke and they now looked at each other when she asked her question. Yusuke looked at her again, "When do we go?" Daylight smiled, "Why not now?" Everyone smiled, well the exception of Hiei, and agreed to all go to the mall. Daylight turned to Starlight, "Do you want to drive?"

Some long minutes later they all arrived at the mall and everyone looked excited. Starlight opened the back doors and jumped out with Xander. Starlight had to leave Fenrir behind because the mall has the 'Dogs are not allowed' sign and Fenrir wanted to stay at home to get some extra sleep. Starlight was used to have Fenrir everywhere with her but it is going to be one of those days where she won't.

Once inside the mall, the group scattered to the different directions, leaving Genkai, Starlight, Xander, and Daylight stand by themselves at the entrance of the mall. Daylight laughed, which caused Starlight to look at her, "And I thought only young children run away from their parents when they enter the mall," Starlight shook her head, "Well, we are not the parents but we shook gather them together before they get themselves into trouble." Daylight smiled and Genkai shook her head, "I agree with you Starlight."

Starlight looked at Xander, "Can you find Kurama and Hiei?" Xander nodded, "I think I can. Do you want me to get them?" Starlight nodded back, "Yes, please. We don't want to go running around finding our 'lost' teens." Xander laughed, "Okay Miss. We'll meet you at the food court?" Starlight smiled, "Yes that's a great place to meet." Xander smiled, "Okay, see you then." Xander waved to them as he took off in a direction where he last seen Kurama and Hiei.

Daylight crossed her arms as she looked around, "Okay, who get the other brats?" Starlight looked around also, "What the heck do I know? I didn't pay attention to what direction they all went in?" Genkai spoke next, "I'll go get Koenma and Botan, since he is what he is." She was referring to Koenma being a prince. "Okay now that leaves…Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shizuru…" Starlight looked at Daylight, "And Yusuke and Keiko." Daylight looked back at her, "Why in the heck did Shizuru run off?" Starlight laughed with a smirk, "Probably got dragged by Yukina, like what she did in the airport before I met them."

Daylight has a surprised look in her eyes, "Yukina, what did she do?" Starlight laughed, "She dragged Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara to one of the windows in the airport. My advice, don't give her too much sugar." "I see…" Genkai looked at the sisters, "You two need to decide which group you're getting if you want them found." Daylight looked at Genkai with a smile, "Right, I'll get Yukina and the two siblings. Starlight-" "I know. That leaves me with Yusuke and Keiko."

Starlight walked in no specific direction to look for her two. Daylight looked at Starlight a little longer before she disappeared in the crowds of people. She then looked at Genkai, "Do you know how to find the food court, Master?" Genkai looked at her, "No, but you're going to tell me?" Daylight smiled again, "There are signs here, like this one." Daylight pointed to a sign in front of them, "They show where you are and where everything is, so when you find Koenma and Botan, look for this sign and a picture of a hamburger to show you where the food court is." Daylight pointed to the little hamburger, "This is where we're meeting." "Alright, good luck finding your group." Daylight nodded, "You too, Master Genkai."

Daylight and Genkai walked in two directions to find the 'missing' teens. Xander didn't have a hard time looking for Kurama and Hiei because he used his own spirit energy to sense Kurama's and Hiei's since he's been with them long enough to know what theirs are like. He used little energy to find them, keeping in mind what Starlight told him about other demons sensing his energy if he was not careful. He found them sitting on a bench near a couple of jewelry stores and a little bit of people eyeing them. Xander walked up to them, "Why did you two run off? I always thought you two would stay near Miss and Daylight because you're not used to being in a new place."

Kurama looked up with a smile, "Xander, we got dragged and somehow got lost from the others in the crowds." Xander smiled back, "Well in any case, Miss wants us to meet in the food court so I think that's where we should be heading, unless you want to stay here?" Kurama shook his head, "No, let's head to the food court." "Okay, follow me." Xander started walking in the direction of the food court with Kurama and Hiei behind him, holding hands. About a minute of walking Kyle turned to them, "How come you two didn't use your spirit energy to find the others?' Kurama looked at him, "We didn't want to attract attention from demons living around this area because our spirit energy is too great to use only a small bit." Kyle nodded, "Okay that makes sense."

Genkai found Koenma and Botan at the pet store, looking at the puppies through the window. "Aw, don't they look adorable?" Botan said to Koenma, "Yeah, but you have to take real good care of them…and they stink up the place when you don't." "Koenma, how could you say something like that about an adorable puppy?" Koenma signed, "I'm sorry, I haven't taken care of something like a puppy and I don't know it I would do such a good job either." Botan giggled, "I'm sure you'll be great at it, it sort of taking care of a child."

"I hope you two are done site seeing." Genkai's voice came from behind them that they became startled upon hearing her. Botan clung to Koenma's arm as they turned around to face the old master, "Master Genkai, don't do that to us." Genkai smiled at them as if she was about to laugh at them, "If you two have run off, maybe I wouldn't have to scare you. Are you done looking around now?" Koenma and Botan both nodded, "Aright. Starlight wants all of us to meet at the food court so we shook be heading there now." The two nodded again and followed Genkai.

Daylight found her three looking from one store to the other and then Yukina spotted her approaching them, "Hello Daylight." Daylight smiled and laughed, it was hard to stay mad at Yukina, "You know you shouldn't have run off. What if you guys got hurt or something?" Yukina looked at her apologetically, "Sorry we got excited and we wanted to look around." Daylight smiled at her, 'She looks so cute with that expression…I wonder if Hiei would look like that with the same expression.' She shook her head, "It's okay as long as you don't ever do that again. Anyway, Starlight wants us to meet in the food court." The three of them nodded and followed Daylight as she led them to the food court.

Starlight looked around for her two and eventually picked up Yusuke's energy signal in…, 'A book store? What the hell would he be interested in books? I can see Keiko but Yusuke?' She shook her head and entered the store. She was greeted by the store owner and she greeted them back. Looking around, Starlight saw Yusuke looking at some manga book and from where she was standing, she could see that he was looking at a very graphic picture of two characters in a love making scene. "Yusuke, you pervert, what if Keiko saw you looking at that?"

Yusuke's stupid grin turned into a surprised look. He then looked at Starlight, "Starlight! You need to learn to make some noise when you walk. You sneak up on people like Xander." Starlight gave him a smirk, "The no noise when I walk is fine, but you need to learn to stay aware of your surrounds no matter where you are. In fact, where is Keiko?" Yusuke smiled a little and pointed in a direction in the store, "She's over—hey!" Starlight followed the direction he is looking in and saw that Keiko is or at least was reading a book until two guys began talking to her. "Hey there, my friend here wants to know if you would go out with him." Of course she didn't understand English so she has no idea what they were saying. Yusuke was about to go to her side when Starlight grabbed his shirt, "Whoa, where are you going?"

He looked at her with desperate eyes, "I'm going to save her from those guys." He tried to get free from Starlight's grip but she has a surprisingly strong grip, "No, you can't speak English and you might cause more trouble than good. Now, when I give you a signal, you come and take Keiko. I got a bad feeling from those guys." Yusuke calmed down enough to agree and wait for Starlight's signal. It seemed interesting to him to see a person he hardly knows to trust her enough to help out him and help Keiko get away from some strangers.

Starlight released his shirt and walked boldly up to Keiko and the two guys. "Keiko," Keiko turned to Starlight as she heard her name, "Starlight, I don't understand them." "It's okay Keiko. You don't want to talk to them anyway. They're just idiots that are only interested in one thing." "Oh." Once Starlight reached Keiko, she looked towards Yusuke and nodded. Yusuke came near them, "Keiko, go to Yusuke and I'll be with the two of you in just a minute." Keiko understood and went to Yusuke.

The two guys looked at Keiko as she walked away, "Hey!" They turned to Starlight, "Why did you do that? You ruined the fun!" Starlight crossed her arms, glaring at them, "Oh I'm sorry, were you talking about the 'fun' as in a one night stand or trying to get into her pants kind of 'fun'?" Starlight's voice has changed to an almost an adult voice that surprise the teens. "Oh, we're sorry ma'am. You look like a teenager." Starlight kept the same expression as she smile inside, "Right, I better not see you come near my daughter again or you're going to get it and I don't mean it in a pleasant way." Starlight gave them a grin that chilled their bones and spine. "Yes, ma'am, you won't see us again." And they ran out of the store as if their pants were on fire.

Starlight let out a chuckle that soon turned into a laugh, "Hey Yusuke, did you see the looks on their faces?" Yusuke laughed, "Yeah, what did you do?" Starlight smiled at him, "I acted as if I was Keiko's mom and they almost wet their pants." Keiko looked at her with a sad expression, "Why did you do that Starlight?" Starlight looked at her as she walked by, "They wanted to get in your pants Keiko, or could you not see it?" Keiko didn't say anything for a couple of seconds before speaking again, "Was that what they wanted? Then I'm glad you scared them away, thanks." Starlight smiled, "No problem, did you see their faces?" Keiko smiled back at her, "Yes. That was just as funny as the first time we saw Yusuke's Spirit Beast."

Keiko let out a few giggles with Yusuke blushing a bit, "That was not funny." "Yes it was." Keiko let out a few more giggles. Starlight turned to them, "Spirit Beast?" Keiko nodded when she stopped giggling, "Yes, he needed to come back to life with it and he named it Puu." Starlight gave them a curious looked, "Interesting, I have to meet this Spirit Beast, named Puu." The three of them headed for the entrance/exit of the store before Starlight turned to them, "Are you guys going to pay for those or are you trying to steal them."

Keiko and Yusuke looked at their hands and realized they are still holding the books they were looking at earlier, "Oh, oops." They both looked at each other and laughed. Starlight signed lightly, "Or do you want me to get them for you, but remember, both of you owe me for them?" They both looked at her, "Would you?" Starlight nodded at took both manga and book from them and headed to the counter. She turned and saw some bookmarks and decided to get them each one.

The cashier looked at Starlight with a smile, "Is this all?" Starlight smiled back, "Yes ma'am." The cashier nodded and Starlight paid for the items and handed them to Keiko and Yusuke. "Thank you Starlight." "Yeah, thanks." Starlight nodded, "You are both welcome, and Yusuke try to use a book mark. You'll ruin that book if you don't use a bookmark." Yusuke smiled at her, "Yeah, I'll try." Starlight sighed, "Now we are to meet the others at the food court. I suspect they are all there and waiting for us, so let's not keep them waiting. Shall we?" The two nodded and followed Starlight to the food court.

Minutes later, Starlight, Keiko, and Yusuke arrived at the food court. And just as Starlight suspected, everyone is there waiting for them. Daylight waved to them, "What took you guys so long?" Starlight spoke first with her arms behind her back, "We ran into some trouble, but nothing I couldn't handle." Keiko and Yusuke let out a few snickers which caught the whole gangs' attention, "What's so funny?" Kuwabara asked with a questionable look on his face at Yusuke, "Nothing." He tried desperately to keep from laughing.

They turned to Starlight, "What happened?" Starlight smiled nervously, "Well, some punks tried to get on a 'date' with Keiko and I pretended to be her mom to get her away from them and you guys should have seen the look on their faces." At this point Yusuke burst out laughing along with Keiko, "They looked as if they were going to wet their pants." Xander covered his mouth to keep from laughing, "I saw that look before. It is funny how people can expression that on their faces."

Keiko and Yusuke couldn't hold their laughter in anymore and letting it out. Starlight smiled but shook her head and then looked at the others, "So, is anyone hungry?" Everyone looked at each other and then looked back at Starlight, "Why do you ask?" Starlight shrugged, "I don't know, if anyone is hungry we can get some food here but if not well then let's look around as a group." Starlight turned her back towards them, "I'm a little hungry. What about you Koenma?" Koenma looked at Botan then at Starlight, "Yes I feel a bit hungry too." Starlight smiled but as she turned back, she looked at them with a blank expression, "So, all of you want something to eat before we look around?" They all agreed and Starlight went to go pay for the food.

Minutes later, everyone is given some hamburgers and some sodas. Everyone eat what they could to get full. Starlight, on the other hand, didn't eat much to Daylight's surprise, "Starlight, what's wrong you usually eat more than just one hamburger?" Starlight looked at her with eyes as she drank from her soda, "….." When Starlight didn't answer her, everyone looked at Starlight. Daylight tried again, "You don't seem like you self. What happened at the shop?" Starlight gave her a small smile, "It's nothing for to worry about, Daylight." Daylight sighed, knowing she is going to get nothing out of Starlight, "Okay, well, when you ready to speak, go right ahead, okay?" Starlight gave her another small smile, "Okay."

After everyone threw their trash away, they began to walk around the mall and only looked at the stores that interested them. Starlight mood didn't seem to bother the gang much but they did notice that her mood was more cheerful earlier in the day and when they asked her about it she would just smile and tell that she is fine and to not let her mood ruin their fun. Soon they approached the pet shop on the second floor where Genkai found Botan and Koenma at before. Botan became excited but instead of looking in through the windows, she went into the store while dragging Koenma. Starlight all but laughed at his expression which everyone took as a good sigh that Starlight is feeling a bit better.

Everyone went in and looked around at the different animal the shop offered. There was one in particular puppy Botan was looking at from the window and once she saw it again she brought Koenma over to look at it. "Isn't it cute?" This puppy has big black eyes, with its fur coat brown and white, which looks like a pinto breed of horse's coat. The puppy was just lying there until it spotted Botan. It got up and started wagging its little tail. "Aw, it's just so adorable. I wish I could get it."

Starlight walked up next to them to take a look at the puppy. "I can get it for you, Botan, if you want." Botan looked at her so quickly, that she startling her, "Really, you would do that?" Starlight looked at her and nodded, "Yes." Koenma gave Starlight a funny look, "Are you trying to buy her…what do you call it…friendship?" Starlight returned the funny look, "No, what on Earth would give you that idea?" Starlight then smiled and laughed, "No, I thought it would be nice if she can have something like a puppy. Besides, what was the last thing you bought her?"

Koenma looked at Botan, who glared slightly at him and then looked at Starlight, "He didn't really get me anything special like a puppy." Starlight grinned at Koenma, "Let's make a deal, I can get Botan that puppy but you will owe me for it later, that way, it seems like you got her the puppy and not me." Starlight waited for his reply before saying another word. Koenma that about it, looking to the puppy, to Botan and looked back at Starlight, "What do you want for it?" Starlight smiled, "I'm not sure at the moment, but I'll let you know when I think of something."

Koenma sighed, "We have a deal." Botan squealed causing Starlight to back away from them and she got an employees' attention about the puppy. About 20 minutes later, everything is signed and Botan walked out of the store with a new puppy. Starlight walked next to Botan, "Botan, can I see him for a second?" Botan looked at her for a second before handing the puppy over. Starlight held the puppy by his sides and looked into his eyes. She then laid him on her arm to examine his back, and lastly she used her spirit energy to check the puppy from the inside, making sure he was sick or anything.

Everyone looked around as Starlight used her energy, but of course, nobody without spirit energy or spiritual awareness can't see or feel her energy. Starlight then handed the puppy back to Botan, "He's healthy enough but we need to feed and give him something to drink when we get home." Botan nodded and the group walked on to look at the other shops. Eventually, everyone ended up getting something with Starlight paying for which she didn't seem to mind at all.

Koenma ended up getting Botan a pendent that has a jewel of a lavender color, which is rare. Shizuru kept looking at an outfit that she liked and tried it on which fit perfectly with her. Starlight saw her looking at it in the mirror and she bought that for her. Yukina got a dress that has an aqua blue color with white that reminded her of snow in a clear blue sky. Kuwabara got Yukina a necklace that matched perfectly with her ruby red eyes. Hiei got a ring that is a silver fox with emerald eyes. Kurama got a ring that is a black dragon with ruby eyes. Genkai didn't really much of anything but Starlight insisted on getting her a video game that did catch the old master's eyes. Genkai thought about it before agreeing with Starlight.

Xander got a new jeweled choker that caught his eyes and Starlight bought a second one for him that matched his blue eyes. When Starlight handed it to him, he looked at her confused. She just smiled at him, "It's an early birthday present." Xander smiled and gratefully took the choker.

After a while of walking around, everyone wanted something to drink. So, Starlight got everyone drinks and sat in the food court. There was not much else to do or look at so everyone just sat and drank their drinks slowly. Hiei didn't want to sit for long and Kurama agreed with him. They got up and looked at nearby stores.

Starlight kept her eyes on them to make sure trouble doesn't find them…until Starlight saw someone she didn't want to see or rather group. "Shit." Everyone, gratefully only the gang is around, looked at Starlight, and Daylight spoke before everyone else, "Starlight, don't cuss in public." Starlight gave her a quick look, "Yeah? Well look where I'm looking at." Daylight followed Starlight's gazed and knew why she cussed. Daylight turned back in disgusted, "Not them, anybody but them."

The others looked back and forth between the sisters, "What is it?" Starlight stood up, "Trouble." That is all Starlight said before walking towards Kurama and Hiei, which the group stopped near them but Starlight knew that if they didn't notice them, especially Kurama, they will soon. Daylight put her drink down but made a quick dash to the counter and ordered lemonade. Everyone looked confused at her and Yusuke is the one to ask, "What's with the lemonade?" Daylight looked at him with a smile as she passed, "You'll see."

Richard and his group stopped by one of the signs and the three girls complained to the guys about something and the guys let them go. Now only the guys were left at the sign when one of them spotted Kurama. John, one of Richard's friends, nudge Richard, "Hey, look at the hot red head." Timothy grinned, "Yeah, bet she would make a nice fuck, huh?" They laughed and Starlight can hear that from the far away distance she was, but she didn't want to catch their attention yet, but she knew she had to be ready.

She heard Richard's voice, "I wonder what sounds would leave that pretty mouth of hers?" His friends shook their heads with a grin, "Let's found out, shall we?" Starlight saw them approaching Kurama and Hiei and Starlight walked closer. Once Richard and his friends were close enough to them they spoke, causing both Hiei and Kurama to look at them. "Hey there, you're too hot to be with someone as short as this guy you're with. Maybe we can offer you something better, what do you say?" Starlight tried to keep a straight face as Kurama spoke. She saw him say something to them but they have confused looks on their faces.

Richard looked at his friends, "Hey did either of you catch that?" The both looked at Kurama, "No but that sounds like Chinese." "No, Japanese." "That's what I thought, that brat Starlight speaks that language." Starlight gave off a negative energy vibe for either Hiei or Kurama to feel. Hiei, within seconds, felt Starlight's energy nearby and now knew that this group is a bad bunch, just by the signal she is giving off. Hiei then turned to Kurama, "I believe we should move away from this group, Kurama. Starlight's energy is becoming negative, which means she knows this group."

Kurama looked at Hiei and nodded. Hiei began to lead Kurama away from the three guys, which made Richard unhappy, "Hey, I'm not done talking to you!" Hiei saw Richard reaching to grab Kurama's hair from the corner of his eyes and winced as he knew that he didn't pull Kurama far enough yet. Just as Richard was about to grab hold of Kurama's hair, a hand gripped firmly on his wrist. Richard became the more upset, "Hey, who the hell…oh, it's just you."

Starlight gripped his wrist more tightly, glaring very hatefully at him, "Yeah, weren't expecting me, were you?" Richard tried to yank out of Starlight's hand but she would not let him go, "What do you want?" Starlight glared more at him, "I want you to leave my friends alone. You have no business to bother them when you are already causing trouble for my brother." Starlight then released him when she knew his hand became numb.

Richard shook his hand to try to wake it up, and then he grinned at her, "And what make you think I won't 'bother' them, just because you said so?" Starlight still glared at him, which passing by people, if they looked at her, they would get chills and run to get away from the look she had, which didn't bother Richard much at all. Starlight raised her head, "Yes, I expect you to leave them alone." Richard looked at his friends and they laughed, "And what make you say that?" Starlight smirked at him, "You'll just end up biting more than you can chew."

Richard grinned more at her, "Oh really?" Starlight smirk grew to show one of her canine fangs, drawing Richard a step back. She has never given him a look like that, with her glaring eyes and her smirk, "You'll find yourself in deeper shit you've ever gotten yourself into and I'll make sure you pay." Richard thought of a plan to make Starlight giving him that look, "How about we raise the stakes a bit?" Starlight kept her face the way it is, "What did you have in mind?"

Xander wanted to get Kurama and Hiei more away from the three guys, so he went behind everyone and didn't draw much attention from the others. Once he was behind Kurama and Hiei, he tapped them on their arms and motioned them to follow him. They nodded and followed Xander back to the others. Daylight, however, came closer to Starlight and the three thugs. And she also heard about the new deal.

Richard grinned again as Starlight asked her question, "Both you and Daylight have to cross the finishing line before I do because if you don't…" Richard took his time to snicker. Starlight didn't like where this was going, "We," He motioned to his friends and himself, "get to have your red headed friend for 5 days and nights." Starlight face fell, "What?" Daylight almost crushed her cup in her hands, if she was not aware of it in her hands.

Richard grin grew upon seeing Starlight's face fall and grew more as he spoke his next words, "You heard me." Starlight shook her head, "No, no, no, no that is out of the question. No way. Besides my friend is a guy and you don't like gays." Richards grin didn't falter, "Hey, your friend happens to look so damn hot that I don't really care if he is a guy or not." Starlight's rage began to grow on top of what happened earlier, "And if I don't take the deal?" Richard walked around her like a vulture, "Well then, I don't know what will happen to your brother's shop if you don't take the new deal."

Starlight stared at the ground with her hair covering her eyes, "Does the first deal still stands?" Richard looked at her from his original spot, "Oh sure, but if you want your friend safe, both of you have to pass the finishing line before I do. So what's it going to be?" Starlight stayed quiet, if she makes the deal she has to cross the line before Richard does, both Kurama and Kyle's shop will be safe, and if she doesn't make it, Kurama will be these three thugs sex toy, and if she doesn't makes the deal, Kyle's shop will be…, "Fine, I'll take your stupid deal." Richard placed his hand on Starlight's shoulder, "I knew you'll see it my way." Starlight turned her head to the side avoiding his eyes.

Richard turned around to face his friends and laugh. Daylight looked over at Starlight and saw a tear slip from her eyes which she rubbed roughly away. This drew the last straw for Daylight and step out of her hiding place. She then placed a hand on Starlight's shoulder, which made her flinch. Starlight looked up at Daylight with sad eyes, "I couldn't…" Daylight nodded, "I know, I heard everything. Now watch this." Daylight lifted the cup to her lips and filled her mouth with lemonade. Starlight looked at her confused and Daylight lifted Starlight head to watch her.

Daylight step closer to Richard and his two friends, tapping Richard on the shoulder. Once Richard turned around to face the person behind him, Daylight sprayed the lemonade from her mouth, getting him and his friends too. Richard looked at himself and then at Daylight, "Daylight, what the hell is wrong with you?" "Exactly, what the hell is the matter with me? Or, in fact, what the hell is the matter with you, you sick bastard?" Richard glared at her, "Excuse me?" Daylight shook her head, "I heard about the new deal you made and as you can tell, I'm not happy about it. You will get you just desserts and I'll make sure it happens." Daylight then lifted her cup and poured the rest of her lemonade onto his head.

Starlight tried not to smile about what Daylight just did but she couldn't help it. Richard glared more at her, but she didn't seem affected by it. Daylight just then balled up her fist and hit him straight in the nose. Starlight heard a loud crack with her hearing and knew that Daylight broke his nose. Daylight then dusted her hand off and headed back to Starlight as Richard's friends tried to help him. The commotion caused a rather large crowd to gather.

Daylight smiled at Starlight, "I don't think we will ever be able to come to this mall again." Starlight gave a small laugh and hugged Daylight, "I don't care. This is a dumb mall anyway." Daylight laughed and handed Starlight the keys, "Why don't you go to the van and start it up? I'll get the others and meet you there. And I'll explain everything to them, okay?" Starlight nodded and gave a very small and light, "Okay. Hiei probably won't be happy with me or anyone else for that matter, and just when everything was going good."

Starlight has tears come to her eyes again, Daylight wiped them away, "Don't worry about it. We will win that race and we will get Richard and his bastard friends back." Starlight looked down, "They won't trust me again and I hope you're right." Daylight lightly grabbed Starlight's chin to look at her, "I know I'm right, okay. Now go to the van and wait for us." Starlight nodded and went to the entrance/exit of the mall.

Once Starlight was in the van, she went to the front seat and lowered herself down under the dash board. She knew they would hate her and as she felt the others approach the van, that's what she felt. Hatred, she felt it in their spirit energy and she didn't have the heart to look at them. Daylight got in the driver's seat and looked at Starlight, "Starlight. Get out from under there." Starlight shook her head violently, knowing they would hate for her to speak. Daylight knew, so she left her alone.

When they arrived home, Starlight decided to stay where she was until everyone was out of the van and in the house. When she thought the coast was clear she stepped out to be only confronted by everyone. She looked away from them but they stared at her hatefully, even Xander. Starlight moved away from them but to only be blocked by one of them. Keiko was the first to speak, "What do you have to say for yourself?" Starlight began rubbing her arm, "I'm sorry." "Sorry isn't going to cut it. How could you do such a thing?"

Daylight saw this but didn't know what to do. Starlight rubbed her arm more, "What do you want to say? I can't say sorry, what do you want me to say?" "I can't believe you. We trusted you but you do this? We never should have trusted you!" Starlight looked away from them more. In fact she looked at the van. Starlight closed her eyes as more tears began to well up and fell from her eyes, she now became silent and still, like a statue.

Yusuke shook his head, "Let's just leave her, she is no use to us." Everyone agreed and went inside. This made Starlight sink down to the ground. Daylight approached her, Starlight looked up at her, "Take care of Botan's puppy, it's been in the shop too long that it might get sick." Daylight reached out to her, "Starlight…" Starlight stood up and moved away from Daylight hand, looking away from her, "I'll be in the forest, probably for the rest of my life." Daylight reached out to Starlight more as she watched jump the brick wall towards the forest, "STARLIGHT!"

Inside the house, the gang was confronted by a snarling and growling Fenrir. The girls went behind their boyfriends upon seeing Fenrir. "Hey, what's the matter Fenrir?" Fenrir's growling and snarling increased greatly. He scared everyone when he jumped right in the middle of the group, tackling Yusuke to the floor. Yusuke got a good look at Fenrir's eyes before Fenrir jumped off him and ran out the front door, almost running into Daylight. Daylight watched as Fenrir jump the same brick wall as Starlight did, she smiled a bit before it disappear just as quickly.

Yusuke looked up at Daylight, "What's his problem?" Daylight glared at him but didn't say anything. She glared at everyone before heading into the kitchen and slamming the door.

Starlight ran into the forest, into nature, into Mother Nature. She kept running until she couldn't take it anymore and fell. She sat up but stayed put, "I knew they'd hate me! I just knew it!" She let more tears fall as she sat there. She heard hard breathing behind her but she didn't care what it was as long as it should kill her and eat her, whether dead or alive. "Don't wish death so quickly, Starlight or you just might get your wish."

Starlight turned to the voice and saw Fenrir there, "Father...!" She hugged him and he brought her close to him, "They hate me." "Shh, it's okay. You don't need friends like that anyway. They won't listen to reason, even if it was for good intentions." Starlight shook her head, "I don't know anymore and I don't care. They can think all they want." Starlight pulled away with Fenrir rubbing his furry cheek against hers to wipe away the tears, "Feel better?" "No." Fenrir looked up at the sky, "It's getting late. We better fine a den to sleep in." Starlight nodded, "Okay."

A few minutes later of Daylight entering the kitchen, she locked the door and call Kyle. Daylight waited a few seconds before Kyle picked up "Hello?" "Kyle…" Daylight almost sobbed into the phone. "Daylight, what's wrong?" Daylight straightened up, "It's Starlight, they made her feel worse than she was and now she…" "Whoa, whoa, what happened now?" Daylight licked her lips and a tear left her eye as she tried to speak, "Richard, he made a new deal on top the one we have and now Starlight made a decision to do the second deal, and now the gang hate her." "What? Why would they hate her?" "Because the new deal involves one of them and they were…"

"What do you mean involves one of them?" "Richard made a deal to use Kurama as a sex toy for five days and nights, and Starlight accepted because if she didn't, Richard would destroy your shop." "Oh no, what did they do to Starlight?" "They said she was useless to them and then she ran off into the forest." "Do you want me to help look for her?" Daylight shook her head and then she made a small laugh, he couldn't see her through the phone, "No, if she doesn't want to be found, you won't find her, trust me. If Richard hadn't-"

"Stop saying that bastard's name." "If he hadn't made that deal, she would be home and safe." "Is she still going to be in the race?" "I don't know. Even if I race alone, Kurama is not safe. And I didn't have enough chance to ask her. She was too upset to look at me as she left. And the race is tomorrow."

"…" "….." "What are you going to do?" "I'll see if she comes back tomorrow, other than that, I don't know." "I wish I could do something." "Thanks but there is not much you could do." "….." "I'll see you later, Brother." "I'll see you, Sister." Daylight hung up the phone and wiped her eyes. She shook her head as she began to prepare dinner.

Starlight kept walking and soon she began limping. Fenrir noticed this, "Starlight, you are bruising yourself." Starlight walked on, "I don't care." "No, stop." Starlight obeyed him and stopped. Fenrir let out a roar of some kind and his size became bigger. He let himself grow until he was the right size for Starlight, "Get on daughter. I don't want you killing yourself over walking in the forest." Starlight nodded and climbed onto Fenrir's back.

Once she was settled, Fenrir walked on. Starlight didn't say another word on the entire ride on his back but it sure did bring back memories. "I remember you riding on my back when you were only five." "…" "It's interesting. Now that I have to grow in order to have you ride on my back again." Starlight laughed. "See, now you laughing at me." Starlight laughed more. Fenrir smiled in the only a canine can. He looked back at her just in time to see a smile before it disappear again. He looked forward again and tried to figure out what to say next.

Fenrir remembered the silence Starlight gave him when she saw her father's life fade in front of her eyes. He then carried her on his back as she shed tears in silence. He couldn't figure out what to say and he still can't think of anything to say. Then he thought of something, "You know, when you let, I scared the daylights out of them when they came in the house." He waited for a reply, "What did you do?" He smiled, "I was snarling and growling at them. They seemed really freaked out. You should've seen their faces…it was more than 'I'm going to wet my pants' kind of deal and then I jump right in the middle of the group, they moved faster than a person with their pants on fire." Starlight laughed in response.

"Well, Father, you are pretty scary when you growl and snarl." Fenrir looked back at her, "You think so?" Starlight laughed, "I know so. You did that to me when we first met." "Oh yeah, I did." Starlight laughed more, "You forgot Father?" "Yeah, I guess I did." Starlight laughed, "You're not that old and you forgot?" Fenrir looked back at her again, "You forget things too, you know." Starlight laughed even more. "Now, that's the daughter I know." Starlight kept a smile on her face, "Thanks, Father. You're the only one that can make me feel better in the worst of times." "That's what I'm here for." Starlight smile as she shed more tears, "I can never thank you enough." "You don't need to, my daughter." Starlight leaned forward and snuggled Fenrir.

Daylight finished dinner but she was not in the same happy mood she always had. Everyone looked at her but she didn't look at them. Once she was seated at the table she sat quietly and didn't speak a word. The silence was killing them, "Daylight…?" Daylight didn't look up or speak. "Daylight…" She was beginning to annoyed, "Daylight...!" Daylight, out of frustration and anger, violently threw her plate onto the floor. She stood up and went straight to the stairs, "I'm going to bed." It was all she said before disappearing upstairs without another word...

Starlight fell asleep on Fenrir's back without actually falling off, amazingly. Fenrir kept on walking looking up at the stars now and then. He wanted to be a very good distance away from the house so that Starlight can be a peace for just this one night, if, hopefully, not many. Fenrir looked at Starlight, he didn't want to wake her up there would be no other way to get into the den. "Starlight, wake up." Starlight sat up on his back, "Huh?" "I found a den for us to sleep in." Starlight yawned, "Okay."

She got off Fenrir's back and waited for him to crawl in first after he sunk back don't to his normal wolf size. Once he was settled, Starlight crawled in. She then rested her head against Fenrir like she always does, "Father?" "Yes Starlight?" "You don't mind me using you as a pillow?" "No why?" "Because you the best pillow I always have and I love your lullaby." Fenrir rubbed his cheek against hers, "My lullaby?" Starlight laughed, "Your heartbeat." "Oh, I'm glad you love it." "Goodnight Father." "Goodnight my daughter."

Daylight didn't actually go to bed. She was outside, sitting on the first floor roof. She looked up at the stars and kept thinking about Starlight. She let some of her own tears far, "I'm so sorry, baby sister. I'm sorry." Daylight brought up her knees, folded her arms and put her head down. Hopefully, Starlight would come back tomorrow.

The next morning, Starlight didn't come home. Daylight cleaned up the mess she left at dinnertime. Daylight tried to calm her nerves, but nothing worked. She lost her appetite and when she tried to play some games, she lost at every one of them. Daylight then began preparing for the night's race. Kyle showed up, hoping Starlight came back, but he became disappointed when Daylight told him no. Kyle nodded and helped Daylight set up her car and did a last check.

When it came a round lunch time, everyone ate, all except Daylight, again. She would constantly look up at the sky, hoping to have Starlight join in the race because they both need to pass the finishing before the lame of an excuse for a man to keep Kurama away from them. Daylight gripped a tool she was using so hard that she almost gave herself a bad gash in her hand if Kyle didn't see it. Kyle took it from her and smile. Aaron tried to comfort Daylight but nothing seemed to help. But she insisted that she was fine and need to concentrate on the race this evening.

Starlight on the other hand, had deer meat for breakfast and lunch. She loves the smell of blood and she is happy to have her father with her. Starlight kept looking up at a tree which contained her original cloths of deerskin. Fenrir looked up where she is looking, "What are you thinking?" Starlight kept looking up as she spoke, "You know about Richard, right?" Fenrir looked at her, "Yes?" Starlight then smirked, "Why don't I give that son of a bitch a piece of my mind when I win?" Fenrir sat up from his lying down position, "Are you sure you can win?"

Starlight then looked at him in the eyes, "I'm positive, the racer that won last year, just barely won against Daylight. If those jerks hadn't pushed me out, I would have won next to my sister or even actually won." Fenrir looked down then up, "How are you going to go against them this time?" Starlight smirk grew again and clenched her fist, "I think it's about time I show them what happens when you piss me off. I have enough with this, so I'm going to the race and give him and his slutty girlfriend what they deserve."

Fenrir grin, "Can I come too?" Starlight smiled at him, "Why not? I could have you as my good luck charm." Starlight finished off her deer steak, dust off her hands and headed for the tree she has her cloths. "Are you going to change clothing? What's wrong with the cloths you have on?" Starlight climbed half way up the tree as she looked down at him, "I want to be myself when I race and then be the person I want to show when I face both Richard and Nevaeh." Fenrir finished his steak, "That is not a good combination of the person you want to be." Starlight laughed as she reached her clothing, "Well, they are part of me and it's about time is show my nature to others whether they like it or not."

Starlight jumped out of the tree which is a good height for anyone, but being the way she felt she wanted to be daring. Starlight landed safely on the ground, "I going to change in the den. Will you be okay to stay out here?" Fenrir stood up, "Yes, I have to wash up anyway. Who wants to see a wolf with blood on them?" Starlight laughed, "So true, I'll come get you when I'm done." Fenrir walked towards the river, "Alright." Starlight took a couple of minutes to change clothing and then step out of the den. She put everything in the den, including the cloths she changed out of.

She listened for the river and then headed towards it once she heard the rushing water. Fenrir stood in the middle of the river, trying to wash his mouth of the blood of the deer. Starlight called out to him, "Father, you'll never get the blood off that way!" Fenrir looked up and raised his head, "Then would you be so kind to help me?" Starlight smiled, "Sure, as long as you're willing to keep still." Fenrir stayed where he is as Starlight grabbed the water and rubbed his fur around his mouth.

Once he is clean Starlight stood up as Fenrir shook himself to get rid of the excess water. Starlight looked up as he did so and looked at the sky, "It's almost time to leave. We need to head home to my car if we want to be at the race." Fenrir looked up, "Then let's get going before it gets any later. I hope you put everything away in the den." Starlight looked down at him with a smile, "Of course I did. I don't want anyone thinking that someone is using at old wolf's den." "Ha, ha, stop being sarcastic." Starlight more at him, "Sorry, it just came out."

Fenrir looked at her, "Right, I'll remember that." Fenrir raised his head to make the same roaring sound the night before, changing his size once more. When Fenrir is done, he looked at Starlight, "Ready?" Starlight nodded and got on Fenrir's back. Fenrir walked because he had a feeling the others haven't left yet so he walked normally for them to get out of the house. When he and Starlight finally approached the house, there is no sign of the others. "I think the coast is clear. What do you think?" Starlight shifted on his back, "I think we should wait a while longer. How about walking around the house, just to make sure they're gone."

Fenrir did just that, walking around the house with Starlight listening to any movements within the house. She heard nothing, so she patted Fenrir on his side to give him the clear. Fenrir growled to her to let her know he understood and jumped the brick wall. Starlight got off his back and headed for her car. Fenrir changed back to his regular size, walking up to her as she read something on her driver's side window.

Starlight took it off the piece of paper with her keys attached to it, "Looks like Daylight wants me to be at the race. She left me a note and my keys. She may want to join her for our 'friend's' sake." Fenrir looked up at her, "You knew they weren't there. Why did you have me go around the house?" Starlight smiled, "I wanted them to worry about Kurama. They should know not to make a person cry just because they wanted to save a family member. I want them to know that they shouldn't doubt a person because of the deal made. It just makes me try harder." Fenrir nodded his head. Starlight looked down at him, "You ready to go?"

Daylight arrived at the event race with Kyle driving the van with everyone else in it. Daylight didn't feel like racing but she knew she had to. They picked up dinner which was pizza and hamburgers. They tried and offered Daylight to eat some of it but she would take anything. Daylight went into her own car and stayed there, she tried to relax but nothing helped. She rested her arms on the steering wheel and then rested her head on them, waiting for the race to begin so it would be done and over with.

Minutes later, she heard tapping on her window which startled her. She unfolded her arms without looking up at the person and then rolled down the window with a button. "Yes?" The person outside, smiled, "I hope I'm not bothering you, sister." Daylight looked up when she heard the voice, "Starlight." Starlight back up from the door as Daylight opened it. Starlight smiled but then is crushed in a hug, "I didn't know you missed me that much." Daylight pulled away, "Damn right. What were you thinking?" Starlight smiled at her, "Exactly, I wasn't thinking."

Daylight took a closer look at Starlight's eyes and saw something different, "Is something wrong?" Starlight smiled more, "No, but you can count on me to be in this race and get Richard and his friends what they deserve." Daylight smile, "I'm sure glad to hear that. Will you be coming home?" Starlight looked away from her, "I don't know, I doubt they would." Daylight brought her hand up to Starlight's head, "Starlight…they seemed sorry about what they told you…through my actions." "What did you do?"

Daylight smiled weakly, "I didn't eat for a whole day, today and I didn't eat much dinner last night." Starlight glared up at her, "Daylight, you should have eaten something." Daylight shook her head, "Sorry but no. I will not eat until you come home." Starlight sighed, "Do they know?" "Yes they do." Starlight looked up at Daylight, "Then don't tell them I'm here, not yet. Keep me a secret until the race begins. I'll tell Brother with the set he gave me. Can you do that for me?" Daylight nodded, "Yes, I'll do that." Starlight nodded, turned and headed back to her car.

Starlight leaned against the side of her car with her door open and Fenrir is lying down on the driver's and passenger's seats. She closed her eyes as she waited for the race and then someone approached her. "Hi Starlight... Or should I say, Devil Child?" "What do you want Nevaeh?" Nevaeh's smile went away, "What's wrong? You're always cheerful when you see me." Starlight's open and looked towards her way, "Do you have any idea of the new deal your boyfriend made just yesterday?" Nevaeh looked at her confused, "I don't think so…why?" Starlight closed her eyes again, 'Liar, you know actually what I'm talking about. I can see the lust in your eyes.' "Nevermind, I thought he would tell you because you're his girlfriend, but I guess not. Is there anything you want?"

Nevaeh smiled, "I just wanted to wish you luck." 'Yeah right, you just want me to lose.' "Wish me luck?" Nevaeh nodded and Starlight laughed, "I don't need luck. I'm the Devil Child, which gets the luck of the Devil. Don't you agree?" Starlight smirked, which show a canine fang and the light from around the track gave Starlight's eyes an unnatural look in them, making Nevaeh draw back. "Yes, I-I agree." "Is that all?" Nevaeh nodded quickly. "Then go to your group, they're waiting for you." Nevaeh took a quick turn and ran off, 'Slut.'

Fenrir lifted his head, "Was that the one called 'Nevaeh'?" "Yes Father. I'm glad she didn't see you, she loves pets." Fenrir gave a laugh, growling as he spoke, "She'll hate me, because I don't like her and I would bite her face off if I could." Starlight smiled, "You get in trouble and they will take you away from me." "I know but I can't stand her. Is she the one after Kurama?" Starlight looked at him, "She was after both Kurama and Hiei, but by the look in her eyes, she'll settle with Kurama. And I'm not letting that happen."

Starlight settled back to leaning against her car and listened to the conversations around her. For reasons unknown she heard every word spoken from one mouth to the other. Her hearing, over the past hours from being in the forest, has increased greatly. Starlight now hears footsteps heading towards her way. And by the smell of this person she already knew who it was.

"Hello there, Devil Child." Starlight smiled, "Hello Cindy. How have you been?" Cindy smile, "I've been great, what about you?" Starlight shook her head, "Trouble always keeps finding me." Cindy leaned against the car next to Starlight with a concern look on her face, "What do you mean by that?" Starlight looked up for a second then looked at Cindy, "Richard. That bastard made another deal and I couldn't back down from it."

Cindy glared upon hearing the name, "What was it this time?" Starlight closed her eyes and faced the sky again, "He wants to use a friend of my, or once was, as a sex toy." Cindy grew outraged but kept it in, "What? And you couldn't back down, why?" "If I didn't they will destroy my brother's shop." "So the rumors are true." Starlight looked at her again, "What rumors?" Cindy looked straight in her eyes, "People were saying that Richard has Kyle's business on the line but I didn't believe it." Starlight looked up again, "I'm pretty sure Richard broadcast the new deal earlier. Did you have to get a text earlier?"

Cindy looked at her in confusion for just a second before realizing what Starlight was asking, "Oh yeah but I didn't open it." Cindy took out her cell phone from her jeans pocket and flipped it open, "Well, what do you know, Richard did broadcast the new deal." Cindy read it and then gasped, "This is about that red head, isn't it?" Starlight nodded. Cindy looked at her, "So when you meant by 'once friend', you mean the whole group is angry with you?" Starlight nodded her head again. "No wonder why you're here and them over there." Smiling a bit for Cindy is really smart and can figure out things without telling her much, which is also a curse if you try to keep a secret.

Cindy gently grabbed Starlight's arm, "I'm so sorry." Starlight smiled, "Don't be, Cindy. It's my fault and now I have to fix it. Besides, it gives me a more of an excuse to beat the crap out of him and his slutty girlfriend." "So that was Nevaeh talking to you earlier, wasn't it?" Starlight smiled again, "Nothing gets past you, does it?" Cindy smiled, "It's our secret. Anyway why would 'he' want with your friend, excuse me, but he doesn't like gays, does he?" "No, but he did say this, and I quote, 'Hey, your friend happens to look so damn hot that I don't really care if he is a guy or not.' end quote."

Starlight waited for Cindy's reaction and got it a second later, "He's sick. For how long are they going to have him, if they win, God forbid." Starlight crossed her arms, "They will have him for 5 days and nights." Cindy shook her head, "They have no right to do that." Starlight closed her eyes again, "It's too late. I made the deal now I have to win this race. If not, well let's just say that I should have never existed." "Starlight…" "Even if he does win, I'm willing to do a kamikaze, just to end it all." Cindy eyes widened, "Starlight, no." Starlight smiled, "Just don't tell Daylight, she'll freak." "Starlight, don't wish for death so easily." "Funny, that was said to me just yesterday."

"Well, whoever said that is very wise." Starlight looked back at Fenrir, "Yeah, they are. But I don't see I can stop this any other way if he wins." Cindy looked at her, with stern eyes, "Just beat him in this race." Starlight nodded her head, "If I don't, I'm doing the kamikaze and make sure I take him with me." Cindy looked down at the ground, "I guess you do what you have to when protecting others." Cindy looked back up at her, "Well in any case, I'll bet on you to win." Starlight looked at her, "You're not racing?" Cindy shook her head, "No, I don't want to make it harder for you." Starlight gave her a smile, "Thanks." "No problem. And I wanted to say this earlier but I like what you got on." Starlight laughed, "It's been passed down for generations, I was lucky to have it to honor my ancestors." Cindy looked it over, "I wish I had something like that, oh well. Good luck with the race and try to avoid doing a kamikaze, okay?" "Alright, Cindy, I'll try." Cindy gave Starlight her sweetest smile, waving, she turned and walked away.

"You're not seriously thinking of doing a kamikaze are you?" Starlight looked up at the sky, "What other options do I have? It's either the kamikaze or if Richard get his fun if he wins, and everyone will still hate me. If you don't want to stay with me, you can go to Daylight to stay alive." "No, I will stay be your side no matter what decision you make, even if it's a suicidal mission." Starlight looked at Fenrir with a smile, "Thanks, Father, I can always count on you." Fenrir grin back at her, "Even if I go to Daylight and you die, you have no control over me and I'll become the monster I always have been. And without you, who wants to be a monster without a person like you to be there."

Starlight smile, "Great, thanks, now you're making me think over this kamikaze mission." "I'm with you kid, no matter the decision." Starlight nodded, she then looked up at the night sky. She saw the stars shine brightly above her, looking from one constellation to the other until she found the Draco constellation. 'Hiei, everyone, please forgive me.'

Moments later, all the racers are call to line up at the starting/finishing line, and that they will give the racers a few minutes to get ready. Richard thought it a great time to check out his 'prize' before the race began. He approached the van and caught sight of his 'prize', he went closer to him, "Hey there, beautiful, I hope you are still a virgin, because when I'm done with you won't want anyone else." Kyle came around from the other side of the van, "Keep your filthy hands off of him." Richard grinned, "Oh look, it's the faggot from yesterday. Where's your little sister? Did her friends get mad at her?"

Kyle turned his head to the side as he got in front of Kurama, "Why do you ask of her?" Richard laughed, "Because that was part of my plan. Once the Starbrat, made the deal. They," He looked over the gang, "were supposed to get mad at her and drive her away. Since she is a sensitive girl and can't handle things right, I'm I wrong?" Kyle growled, "You'll pay for insulting my sister." Richard made an oohing sound, "I'm sooo scared. There is nothing you can do and there is no way you'll get the Starbrat here in time. Is there?" Kyle growled at him again. Richard turned to leave but turned back to look at Kurama one last time with lust filled eyes before turning back towards his car.

Xander came up to Kyle, "Is it true about what he said? That it was his plan to have Miss driven away?" Kyle clenched his hands into fists, "Yes. Damn it!" Kyle hit the side of the van, "I should have seen this. Starlight is sensitive because of her emotions and now-damn it!" Kyle hit the van one more time before going to the front of the van. Xander moved out of Kyle's way as he went to the front. Xander didn't feel good about himself now. He is part of the group that blamed Starlight for the deal, but it was that jerks fault they did.

Xander felt a tap on his shoulder that made him turn around, "Xander, why did Kyle hit the van?" Xander looked down with the gang waiting for an answer, "Kyle is upset about what Richard said." They looked at him for him to continue, and he looked at them with sorrowful eyes. He explained everything to them about what Richard said and planned.

Starlight took a deep breath before she relaxed, "Starlight, stay calm. This should be easy." She let out a laugh, "Ha, easy for you to say since you don't drive." "I was being serious." Starlight shook her head, "It may look easy but I don't know the turns yet, so we may have problems." "I have confidence in you to get this right." Fenrir's voice came from the backseat. Starlight turned around to face him, "Are you sure you want to be in the back? I don't know how rough this is going to be but I don't think being in the backseat is safe."

"Alright, alright, I'll move to the front." Fenrir hopped from the backseat to the passenger's seat. He curled up in the seat to stay in place, no matter how rough the ride got. Starlight went back to her original position. "You know, the more I sit here and think about it, I would be safer up here." Starlight laughed, "And you thought, I didn't care about you enough." Fenrir lifted his head, "When did I ever say that?" Starlight smiled, "You said that a long time ago, and you even thought about it too, right?" Fenrir placed his head back down, "You're right but now I won't even think about it anymore because you're just as protective of me as I am to you." Starlight smiled as she looked up to see the lady in the middle of the road to throw down the flag, signaling the start of the race.

Kyle looked at the closed monitor in his bag, 'Why did I ever bring this anyway? Starlight won't make it to the race anyway.' Just as he finished his thought the signal for the race went off. He looked at the monitor one more time before pulling it out of his bag. 'I bet when I turn this on, it will only show me the house, the two walls and the gate.' Kyle opened the monitor and waited for it to turn on. He then set it aside to get a hamburger from one of many bags of a take-out restaurant. As he unwrap the hamburger, the monitor became fully powered.

He took a bite before grabbing the monitor again and setting it on his lap. And for some strange reason he wanted to put on the headset. He looked for Aaron until he spotted him, "Hon," Aaron looked up at him with a smile, "Can you get the headset for me, please?" Aaron smiled more, "Sure, where is it?" "It's in my bag." Kyle took another bite as Aaron searched for the headset with the microphone. He finally found it and walked to Kyle, "Here it is." Kyle swallowed his chewed food before speaking to him, "Can you put it on me, please?" Aaron smiled, "Do you always have me do stuff for you?" Kyle smiled back up to him, "That's because I love you." Aaron shook his head as he put the headset on. "Don't I feel special? I love you too."

Kyle had only one bit left as he looked at the unplugged headset, "Hey, you didn't put it in the monitor." Aaron laughed from outside the van, "You do that yourself, hon." Kyle smiled and plugged in the headset….and what he heard next almost made him choke on the last piece of his hamburger. _'Kyle, are you there? Kyle, can you hear me? It's Starlight.'_

Starlight put the microphone near her mouth again as she took a turn. "Kyle, are you there? Can you hear me? It's Starlight." Starlight shook her head as she was about to take off the headset, then she heard what she wanted, _"Hawk to Wolf, are you really there Starlight?"_ Starlight smiled, "Finally, Wolf to Hawk. I'm here." _"Where are you?"_ Starlight's smile grew, "Look on your monitor." _"Your car is moving but where are you?"_ Starlight laughed, "I'm in the race." _"What? Really? You made it?"_ "I had to. I don't want Kurama to be a sex toy for someone." _"You're always thinking about others before yourself, like always."_ "Yeah until someone pisses me off enough, then I think about myself, selfish really. Let's see if I don't make it a habit."

Kyle tried not to laugh, "I can't believe you made it. I thought you will still be in the forest." _"No, and miss the chance to kick Richard's ass?"_ Kyle heard Starlight laugh, _"Not a chance in Hell."_ Kyle shook his head, "He pissed you off too much, right?" He heard Starlight laughed again, _"You got it."_ "Oh, before I forget, I have to tell you something." _"What is it?"_ "Richard, he planned for the others to be mad with you so you wouldn't join in the race and that he can claim his 'prize'." Kyle heard Starlight gave up a sinister laugh, _"So, he has no idea that I'm here and in the race?"_ "Not a clue, if we didn't know you're here, then he doesn't."

Starlight gave off another sinister laugh, _"Good, won't I be a big surprise when I show myself?"_ Kyle shivered from the laugh, wondering what his little sister was capable of and maybe didn't want to know, because the truth might scare him. "Yes, you would be a big surprise." _"Hey, I noticed you put three extra cameras in my car, one camera on each side to view out of my car and one that faces the back to view behind me, and you still have one that shows the front view, of course."_ Kyle chuckled, "You have good eyes." Starlight laughed, _"I have to. Besides, I have a pair hunter's eyes, so I can see my prey better."_ Kyle shivered again, "Well, you did say you're trained by a hunter." Starlight laughed, _"Who ever said that I was talking about a human hunter's eyes?"_ Kyle shivered again.

Starlight knew she was causing some effect with her brother by her laughs and words because he took a while before answering her. "Well, are you going to tell me about the cameras or do I have to guess?" _"Oh, um, yeah, they are for me to help you see who is coming to you."_ "Okay." Starlight saw a car coming next to her which has annoying colors on it, "Hey, do you know what that bastard's friends' cars look like?" _"Yes, I saw them on the way in why?"_ "Can you tell me what they look like?" _"You'll know them when you see them."_ "Kyle, on my right, is that one of them?" _"Yep, that is one of them."_ "How many are there?" _"There is about….."_ "Kyle, you're making me uncomfortable." _"There is about ten of them in the race, so that make eleven if you include Richard, and there is about twenty on the sidelines."_ "What is this twenty on the sidelines deal?" _"Oh, that's how many new friends he's got."_ "Let me guess, they also want Kurama? That's why there is so many standing around him earlier." _"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Anyway, when did you get here?"_ "I got here just a little after you guys did." _"Really, you've been here this whole time?"_ "Yes Brother."

Kyle got up from the front seat of the van and got out to stand outside it, "Why didn't you come over to us?" _"I believe you know that answer, Brother."_ Kyle looked at the gang who are watching the cars go by, "I know but…you could still just come over to us." _"I'm afraid that was not an option I could take earlier. I'm sorry."_ Kyle sighed, "I understand." Yusuke looked at Kyle to see who he was talking to, but soon found out that Kyle is talking into a microphone. "Hey, Kyle who are you talking too!" Yusuke yelled at Kyle, he tried to cover the microphone but didn't make it in time. _"Ow, hey, was that Yusuke?"_ Kyle glared at him, "Yes it is." Kyle then heard Starlight laugh, _"I had a feeling he was going to do that sooner or later."_ "I wish you could've warned me so I could cover the misc. Are you okay?" _"I'm fine. I need some more information before I can concentrate on the race."_ "What would you like to know?"

Starlight took a sharp turn that got her up two ranks, "How many laps are there?" _"There are fifty laps."_ "Then the prize money is bigger than last years?" _"Way bigger, 5 million, exact."_ "You're joking, right?" _"No baby sister, it's the real deal."_ Starlight took another turn that got her up another rank, "Who the donator?" _"Some old guy, I forgot the name, but that has nothing to do with it and he's a big fan of street racing so he's paying the winner the money."_ "Check?" _"No cash on the spot."_ Starlight laughed, "Are they sure they won't jump him and jack the money?" _"No, he has bodyguards around him and the money."_ "How do you know he didn't put an explosive device in with the money?" _"Starlight, are you being paranoid?"_ "No, I'm trying to stay alive." Fenrir laughed at her, "And here I thought, you're going through with the kamikaze mission." _"Hey, is that Fenrir and what's up with the kamikaze mission?"_

Starlight laughed nervously, _"Nothing, it's nothing, don't worry about it."_ Everyone around Kyle looked and listened to him when he asked about a kamikaze mission. "Starlight, you're not going to do a kamikaze mission, are you?" Everyone looked at each other upon hearing Starlight's name and wondered what she was doing and why was Kyle asking about the kamikaze mission. "Starlight, you better answer me." _"Okay, okay, I was thinking of doing a kamikaze mission if I lost, that way Richard wouldn't get what he wants."_ "Starlight, you don't need to do that." _"It's not what I need, it's what I want."_ Kyle became quiet and so did Starlight, after a minute Kyle spoke again, "You're still not serious thinking about doing a kamikaze are you, Starlight?" Everyone eyes widened upon hearing Kyle's question.

Starlight looked down for a second before answering, "No, I'm not. If that's what everyone wants, then so be it, but I will do it if necessary. I also see myself doing it too." Starlight said the next words with Kyle, _"Starlight, you shouldn't wish for death so easily."_ Kyle stayed quiet on the other end for a second before speaking, _"Was there an echo?"_ Starlight smiled and burst out laughing, "I said the words with you. That is the third time I hear the same exact words." _"That is a sign for you Starlight. Don't do the kamikaze, please?"_ Starlight didn't respond to Kyle, but she didn't hear Kyle's voice as the next words were spoken, she heard someone else.

"_Starlight, you're not serious about doing a kamikaze are you?" _Starlight didn't answer Yusuke's voice, _"Starlight? You're not serious are you?"_ "What's it to you anyway? Firstly, yesterday you said I was useless." Everyone saw Yusuke wince at Starlight's question and the repeat of his words to her yesterday, not exact but repeated back. "And secondly, it's the only way I can make myself 'useful'. Put Kyle back on, I still need more information about the race, if you don't mind." Starlight spat her words harshly at Yusuke, making him hand over the headset back to Kyle. _"Starlight, are you still there?"_

"Of course, I am. I still need information about this race." _"What's your question?"_ "What are the rules?" _"There is no rules, except if you get pushed off the track, lose a tire, or something goes wrong with your car, you're out. Oh and don't use any of you nitro until near the end, some of the other racers will use it but they will soon run out and it's just the beginning of the race."_ "Okay, so basically anything goes, is that it?" _"That's pretty much it."_ "Good now I can concentrate on the race. Can you watch out for my sides and behind me? And let me know if one of those thugs is nearby." _"You got it, baby sister. Now fight to the finish, no using nitro until the end." _"Right."

Starlight left the head set on and kept driving. Some random drivers tried to push Starlight out of the track but she fake a swerve and made them back off her. She pulled ahead of them to take their ranks. She took turns that kept getting her ahead of the other racers that couldn't keep their rank. Fenrir stayed put were he curled up and watched the lights that passed by, always keeping an eye on Starlight.

"_Hey, on your right, you should be able to see the old guy I was talking about earlier."_ Starlight looked to her right and did in fact see an old man. She got a close look at his name, "Ethan Ashton Griffin?" _"Yeah, that's the guy's name. How are you able to see his name for where you are?"_ "You should know that answer Brother." _"Right, sorry for asking."_ "It's fine." Starlight made a sliding turn when she spotted her MP3, "Hey Brother? Did you put my MP3 in here?" She then turned the steering wheel so she can keep going on the track with the other racers behind her. _"Yes, I don't know why, but I put it in your car."_

Starlight smiled, "Thanks, this is just what I need to pass this race." _"Yes, I believe you'll need it because you almost halfway through the race. And everyone is taking it easy on the first half. You'll need to be real careful on the second half. It's only going to be much harder."_ "I believe you too Brother." _"Be careful out there Starlight."_ Starlight gave him a sinister laugh, "Don't you worry about me Brother. Just watch over the others that are with you, that's what I want you to worry about."

Starlight then took another turn but instead of sliding like she usually does, she did another thing she always does, she went real close to the barricade almost hitting it to get ahead of another racer. Everyone that is watching the race recognized the car and its closeness to the barricades, they knew only one person that can do that. And then began spreading amongst each other that the Devil Child actually is racing against the top dogs again.

Starlight opened the glove compartment without looking at it with one hand as she steered the car with the other. She found what she is looking for, pulled it out and closed the glove compartment while grabbing her MP3, setting it beside her. She then put one end of the cable in her mouth to hold it out, stretching it to its full length before pugging the end into the radio. And still with one hand, she pugged the other end into her MP. She then pushed a couple of buttons, not really caring what playlist she wanted and let it be.

The songs contained in the playlist happens to be some her favorites, she likes either the whole song or the beat or even the words itself, Drowning Pool – "Bodies (Let the Bodies Hit the Floor)", Wolf – "Black Magic", Chimaira – "Let Go", Korn – "System" and "Let the Guilt Go", Vixtrola – "Gunboat", Powerman 5000 – "Bombshell", Red – "Let Go". Starlight set the player on repeat and the set next to her. She past the finishing line on the 25th lap, '25 laps to go. Now the real deal is set. Let the real games begin.'

Kyle listened to Starlight music through the connection but stayed quiet, 'She's halfway through the race. Be careful Starlight.' Kyle watched the screen with the views of the cameras and can tell Starlight is doing well so far. Everyone by this time watched the screen with him as they went back inside the van. They all still couldn't believe Starlight showed up. The gang just now hopes she'll win the race next to Daylight before that Richard guy. They watched the view of the cameras as she passed by many other racers.

Starlight stepped on the gas a little harder as she passed another corner. A racer tried to get ahead of her but she kept moving in front of him. Another racer tried to get past her but she sped up a little more. Starlight stayed calm as she watched the racers in front of her and waited to make her next move. One racer did, he moved a little away from the other next to him and that's when Starlight pushed passed them, getting both of the two racers ranks. There came corner again and she did the same thing from last time. She went super close to it that the some of the gang winced, thinking she might hit it. But to their surprise she didn't and took three more ranks.

At lap 35, more than half of all the racers are out, due to engine failure and such or got knocked out because of other racers. Starlight managed to stay at rank 7 while Richard is at rank 4 and Daylight at rank 2.

Starlight began to have a strange feeling to look behind her, so she followed her instincts and briefly looked up at the rearview mirror and saw a car directly behind hers. She then looked at each of her sides and saw one car on each side. She turned down her the level of her Mp3 and put the microphone near her mouth, "Kyle, do you know who these guys are?"

Kyle looked on the screen, "Oh crap! Starlight, get out of there!" Starlight step on the gas more but she found out that there is a racer in front of her, blocking the only way she could get out. _"I can't. What do I do now?"_ "Try to find a way out." Starlight looked around and found a gap but when she tried to get out of trap she got off by the other racers. "Damn it! I can't!" _"Try again."_ Starlight did try again and again but the other racers blocked her off ever time. "I can't, they keep blocking me off." _"Starlight, be careful. There is a turn up ahead."_ 'A turn? That's it.'

Starlight pushed on the gas more, picking up speed. _"Hey! What are you doing, Starlight?"_ Starlight smiled, "You'll see." She kept picking up speed until she knew when she could let the gas goes as she turned at that exact time. She then turned the wheels in the opposite direction she is in. The car slide across the track with the others racers around her tried to keep her boxed in. She held the steering wheel as still as possible as she watched and waited for the perfect moment she wanted. The other racers are now taking their turn at the corner giving Starlight the gap she need.

Starlight stepped on the gas again while turning the steering wheel back again. The racer in front of her and the racer on her right collided with the wall, when she passed them. The racer on her left and behind her stayed with her. She then thought of another idea but she didn't like it, "I normally don't do this, but it's the only thing I can think of to get out of this. Besides, anything goes." _"What do you mean?"_ "Watch." Starlight said as she started moving her car towards the racer on her left. Once her car touch the other, she turned the steering wheel hard to make the racer collided with the wall. Everyone that is watching around the barricades became surprised that the Devil Child actually has someone collide with the barricades without doing a turn.

Now the only one left is the racer behind Starlight. The racer didn't like what Starlight did to his partners so he sped up to Starlight's car, but he didn't pull up next to her. That's when Starlight knew what he is trying to do. He's planning to do a pit maneuver. She smirked as she lightly stepped on the brake, pulling down next to the racer.

With the smirked gone and the window pulled down, Starlight glared at him once before pulled down near his own rear end of his car. Starlight, without giving him time or chance to think, she pushed her car against his. This made him be the victim of the pit maneuver that he wanted tried against the Devil Child. The maneuver has made him face the opposite direction of the way he was supposed to be going and the glared that the Devil Child gave him, made him think that he should probably leave her alone and leave the race while he could.

Now at lap 45, there are now only three racers left. Starlight being in 3rd, Richard in 2nd, and Daylight being the 1st. There are only 5 more laps to go.

Starlight pulled up next to Richard on one of the many turns, glaring at him through her tinted windows so he couldn't see her, 'Just you wait. I'll get you for everything you've said and done.' Starlight smirked at the thought with the lights giving her black eyes the unnatural look she had about an hour ago. Fenrir at the same time looked at her and grinned, 'If she keeps doing that, others will think she's a monster in a human body.'

One the 48th lap, Starlight passed Richard and went next to Daylight. Starlight then started getting close to the barricades with every turn just to get ahead of Daylight. Daylight knew that the racer next to her is Starlight and pretending to compete against her for first place. Richard, of course is oblivious that the racer next to Daylight is actually Starlight. Once on the final lap is set, Starlight began using her nitro at every turn while she got close to the barricades, which she got ahead of Daylight very easily. Daylight on the other hand, kept Richard in his place behind her.

Starlight, Daylight, and Richard use their last bit of nitro to see if they can keep their ranks or move up ahead…

It turns out that Starlight got 1st place, Daylight in 2nd, and Richard in 3rd.

They all pulled to a stop, Starlight stayed put as she saw Daylight and Richard get out of their cars to claim their prizes. Once that is done, Starlight then watched Richard drive off towards the direction of the others. 'He still thinks he won the deal and probably going to collect his 'prize', what a joke.' Starlight then heard tapping on her window, she rolled it down by a button and looked at the person, "Devil Child, nice racing out there. Mr. Griffin wants to—" Starlight held up her hand to stop the person from speaking, "Can I take care of something first before you go on?" The person looked at her with a questionable look before answering, "Uh, sure." Starlight smiled, "Thanks, I'll be back to talk to Mr. Griffin." "Okay. But what should I tell him?" Starlight smiled at him, "Tell him, I'm taking care of a pest and that I'll be right back. Can you do that for me?" The man nodded before Starlight drove off in the direction Richard went in.

Richard stopped not far from the gang, and got out. He approached them with an evil grin, "So, there is still no Starbrat around? That's too bad because the race is now over and done with and now I'm here to complete my side of the deal." Hiei is the first to get in front of Kurama with a glare. The others soon followed Hiei's action, leaving Kyle and Aaron the last to stand in front others, "You're not taking him." Richard chuckled, "That's really too bad. The deal's been made, Starbrat is not here, and now I'm claiming my prize." Richard came closer but stopped when high beams from a car went on and heard a familiar voice, "I don't think so. You lost big time."

Richard turned around to face the familiar voice but he looked upon a silhouette sitting on the hood of their car with one leg on the ground and the other on the front bumper. Richard lifted his hand to shield the glare of the high beams but it did no good, "Who the hell are you?" "You should know me very well. Since you messed with my brother and my friend, or should I say tried?" Richard grinned, "Daylight! Is this some kind of joke of yours, because it's not working with me?" He heard the silhouette laugh then he heard another voice, "What joke? I don't ever play jokes on someone like you." Everyone then looked to the other voice and saw Daylight standing there, "Daylight? If you're standing here then who is…?" Realization dawned on the gang while Richard remained clueless.

The silhouette laughed again, "Wow, you're more dumber than I thought you were." The high beams turned off, revealing Starlight sitting on her car. Richard's eyes widened, "How did the Hell did you get here? You're not supposed to be here!" Starlight smirked, "Right, I'm supposed to be somewhere, crying my eyes out?" Richard still looked at her with widened eyes, "Yes, you're supposed to be somewhere else other than here!" Starlight closed her eyes while crossing her arms, "Well, it just so happens that I've had enough of you and I'm here to kick your ass." Richard then began to grin, "But you're too late for the race and now you lost."

Starlight crossed her arms with a smirk on her face, "Actually, I made it to the race and Daylight and I won against you." Richard grinned more, "Oh yeah, where's your proof?" Starlight smirked turned into one that scared many as she moved her head in a certain angle that the lights gave Starlight's eyes, once again, the unnatural look. She then patted her car's hood, "Recognize the car?" Richard looked it over with nonchalantly eyes, "It's black, so?" Starlight turned to the side and then looked back at him with a more gruesome smirk anyone has ever seen.

"The car that was up ahead of Daylight in the race, this is the same car and it's mine." Richard looked more closely now and it did look similar because the car in the race didn't have any designs on it either. He then looked up at her, "How do I know you didn't borrow the car from the owner?" Starlight laughed, "How many people do you know that gets real close to the wall or barricades without crashing?" He then thought about it and realized he didn't know anyone that does that, except Starlight. He glared at her as if not believing, "Don't believe me, huh? Well, there are others that did watch the race and there are scratches on my car that I got from pushing some of the racers. If I wasn't here, then how did I get the scratches from the other racers cars?"

Some of the random people nearby listened to the conversation and examined Starlight's car. Some of the other racers came close to examine her car and found that she did get scratches from the racers because the chips of paint were not black like the rest of her car and are found on the others who have black chips. The crowd then began saying that they did recognized the car and the movements she did because she is the only one that can do that. Richard became outrage, "That still doesn't prove she was here!" Starlight smiled, "Oh really, because there are some cameras here that take pictures on each lap and no matter how tinted the windows are. They still show who the driver is."

Starlight then turned to the crowds, "Does anyone happen to work with the cameras?" One person stepped next to Starlight, holding a portable screen in his hands, "I do, Devil Child." Starlight smiled to him, "Can you show one where the race ended?" He smiled back, "Sure thing Miss." Richard mouthed the words the teen said to Starlight, still glaring. Once the teen stopped on the picture, he began to make it clear, "Just a little lighter and there. Hey!" The teen startled some people and caught the attention of many others, "You are in the race Starlight-oh I mean Devil Child."

The crowd of people came closer to him, to get a better look at the picture and sure enough, Starlight is in 1st place with Daylight in 2nd followed by Richard in 3rd. Starlight the whole time stared at Richard, "If that's not proof, then I don't know what is. Why don't you have a look, Richard, since you wanted proof that I was here and in the race." Richard sighed and walked over to the group surrounding the teen with the portable screen. And with one look, all the winning feeling went away in a flash. Starlight is indeed in 1st place and Daylight in 2nd, he lost both deals.

"No! This can't be! There is no way she can be there!" The teen with the portable screen glared up at him, "The pictures don't lie. She's been here since the beginning of the race to the end." The teen then pulled up a bunch of pictures, adjusted them and held it up to Richard's face. "Here, have a look yourself." Richard looked and picture after picture, showed Starlight racing. After looking at all the pictures, Richard glared at her, hoping to make her feel uncomfortable, but all it did was make her smirk, "Satisfied?" Richard became angry that made the crowd around them back away from him. "No. I'm not satisfied. You were not supposed to be here!"

Starlight shrugged her shoulders, "Too bad. I was in the race and Daylight and I won both deals. You lose. Now leave it be, Loser." Richard became more angry with Starlight's calmness and her mockery. "I will not leave it be! I did everything to make you lives miserable and now that you won, I can't do anything with that faggot's shop-" He looked at Kyle and turned to look back at Starlight when a fist collided with his face. The force itself made him land on his ass on the ground. Starlight stayed in her position when she punched him, glaring furiously at him.

Everyone backed away from her as she got up from her sitting position on her car and walked to Richard on the ground. "Don't you EVER call my brother that ever again or you'll wish you've NEVER been born!" She then grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground a bit. Everyone was either shocked or surprised, or even both, that Starlight lifted up a guy that is taller and much bigger than her. "And I don't want you to ever come near my family or friends again. And because of you, they may never trust me again. So I want you to leave them alone."

Starlight grabbed his nose with a force that made people looked away or wince when they she began to lift him up by his nose. "Do you understand me? Or do I have to break your already broken nose?" Richard began to have tears in his eyes from the pain of his nose, "I-I-I under-understand, I-I-I-I und-understand, cl-cl-clear a-as cry-crystal!" Starlight gave him a wicked look before throwing him back, letting go of his nose. He laid there covering his nose with his hands and looked up at Starlight. She enjoyed every moment of his pain.

Nevaeh came running when she saw Starlight throw Richard to the ground by his nose. She ran up to kneel down next to him, "Richard! Richard, are you okay?" Richard couldn't talk do to the pain and the dark look in Starlight's eyes. Nevaeh looked up at Starlight, "How could you?" Starlight laughed, "He started first and I'm ending it. Besides, he deserves it."

Nevaeh got up to attack Starlight, with Richard trying to stop her but it was too late. Starlight slapped her hard enough to also knock her on her ass. Nevaeh look up at her, stunned and shocked, along with everyone else. Starlight smiled and then it turned into a smirk, "That felt good. You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." Nevaeh still looked at her in disbelief, "What?" Starlight dusted off her hands, "You are so disgusting. I didn't ever like you, in fact, I despise you. From the first time we met, I knew you were no good, you're still no good. You're the reason why my sister never dated again, all because of you."

The gang looked at Daylight. Daylight, however, looked at the ground and then closing her eyes. Starlight like the look on Nevaeh's face, almost as much as the pained look of Richard's. Nevaeh got over her shock, "But you—but you seem to like me." Starlight laughed, "Like you? That was all pretend. I hate you, and I also heard the way you talked about me and my name. And for your information, my name is given to me my parents in honor of my tribe and family. Not that you'll ever care. I don't even know why you tried to ever be nice to me anyway."

Nevaeh and Richard stared at her, along with everyone else and she just about had enough. Starlight crossed her arms, "Well? What are you waiting for? Get up and get lost." Nevaeh got up and then helped Richard up, walking away and not once look back at Starlight. Starlight relaxed almost immediately as she saw both Nevaeh and Richard disappear in the crowd. Everyone, the crowd, around Starlight looked at her and she looked back, "What?" Everyone smiled at her, and the teen with the portable screen answered her, "We didn't think you'd ever act like that, or has ever seen you angry before or anything." Starlight smiled, "Then don't be like them and piss me off, because then you'll be next." The crowd laughed nervously before turning away and going to their own cars to head home.

Starlight began to head to her own car when she felt something grab her arm. She looked to see who it is and soon found out it was Yukina. Starlight looked away from her, speaking to her softly, "Yukina, let go of me." Yukina tightened her grip on Starlight's arm, "Yukina, please let go of me." "No." "Yukina, let go." "No, not until you listen to what we have to say." Starlight took a step closer to her car but was held back by Yukina, "Please?" Starlight heard the sound of her voice which she sounded like she is going to cry and that is not good for her to do that with humans still around. Starlight sighed, "Okay, I'll listen."

Yukina loosened her grip on Starlight's arm and pulled her back enough for Starlight to turn and face the others. Starlight actually closed her eyes before she could look at them, still remembering the looks they gave her the day before. She then looked at the ground as they spoke, "Starlight…we…we're…" "If you're trying to say sorry, don't, because yesterday one of you said that sorry doesn't cut it." Keiko visible winced, "I didn't mean to say that and I take it back. I'm sorry, Starlight." Starlight kept her eyes closed and turned her head and didn't say anything. Yusuke put an arm around Keiko to comfort her, "Yeah, I'm sorry too about what I said yesterday. You're not useless and I…think you did great out there. Racing against that guy to save Kurama and the other thing you were fighting for."

Genkai stepped forward to get closer to Starlight, "We all are basically trying to say we're sorry about the way we treated you and we hope you can come back home with us." Starlight turned her head away even more, "I don't know about that. I still feel sour about it. And I was getting used to the idea of sleeping in a den." Starlight manage to have a smile on her face, just for a couple of seconds before it disappeared again. Everyone noticed the smiled but also watched it go away. Yukina began to tighten her grip on Starlight's arm again, "Please, please say you're coming back with us. Please?"

Starlight was about to reply a 'no' to Yukina, which would probably make her cry but Starlight just didn't know if she can be able to have the same relationships with them before the whole deal happened, but then she felt something brush her hand that is at her side. Starlight opened her eyes to look down at her hand. She saw Fenrir look up at her as she looked down at him. He made a strange sound from his mouth that the others looked at each other. Starlight looked at Yukina, "Can you let go of me, Yukina, just for a few seconds?" Yukina nodded and released Starlight's arm.

Starlight then kneeled down to Fenrir and he made more sounds which sounded like some low growls. Starlight whispered back something to him and then he nudged her with his response. Everyone saw her hug Fenrir before letting a single tear fall. Starlight petted him before standing and looked straight at them with a smile, "I guess I will be going back home with you guys." Everyone smiled and Yukina gave her a hug that almost knock her over. She returned her a hug before letting her go. "I have to go talk to Mr. Griffin. But I'll be right back."

Starlight turned to go but was stopped by Yukina once again, Starlight smiled, "Yukina…?" "Is okay if I go with you when we head home?" Starlight looked at Hiei real quick before looking back at Yukina, "You're going to have to ask you brother about that." Yukina let Starlight go with a smile, "I'll be back." Once Starlight left, Yukina smiled sweetly at Hiei.

Eventually Starlight talked with Mr. Griffin. It turns out that he was watching very closely to what Starlight did in the race and like what he saw. He was surprised that she is the youngest person in the race, not really, to ever compete against the most experienced and win against them as if they were not hard at all. After talking with Mr. Griffin, he handed the 5 million over to Starlight, who seemed uncertain about it, but he didn't take no for an answer. So, Starlight took the money without any further conversation.

She put the money away in her car and went to head back to the others when she was stopped by Cindy. Cindy once again, gave Starlight the money she betted on her. Starlight didn't want to take the money but Cindy insisted that she take it and be happy about getting free money. Starlight complied with Cindy and took the money. Cindy said her goodbye and hoped that Starlight will be able to repair the relationship she had with the gang before all the crap happened with Richard. Cindy said her last goodbye and told Starlight to look her up sometime. Starlight liked Cindy and hoped she will be able to see her again.

The night ended with some of the gang falling asleep. Yukina, Hiei, and Kurama ended up being with Starlight, so Starlight took the ride a little bit slowly and Fenrir sat in the front seat with Starlight again. He became very comfortable in a curled up position in the front seat. Starlight would occasionally pet him when she could to thank him for what he said earlier.

Once inside the house and in bed, Starlight began wondering about the monster she is supposed to get. There is so many abandoned churches; well plenty enough, that it would be hard to track the monster down. Fenrir nudged her a bit to bring her out of her thoughts. She looked at him with a smile, "What is it, Father?" Fenrir laid his face next to hers, "It's time to go to sleep Starlight. Don't worry about the monster until tomorrow." "Okay, goodnight, Father." "Goodnight, Starlight." Starlight snuggled Fenrir's tail like a stuffed animal, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be out soon. Later.<p> 


	2. The hunt begins and a lurking demon

"_A monster's voice" and "A letter"_

**The hunt begins and a lurking demon**

Starlight woke up before everyone else to go get the cloths she left in the den the night before. Just as she is about to walk out the back door, Fenrir stopped her by biting her black jeans. "Where do you think you're going?" Starlight kneeled down to him, "I'm going to get my clothes from the den. I'll be back in a few minutes. I promise." Fenrir snorted, "Very well, but be back here before Daylight wakes up and finds you gone. You know how she is." Starlight nodded, laughing, "Okay Father." Starlight stood up and walked out the door. She then stopped before closing the door, "Father, can you take care of Botan's puppy? It's restless and it needs to eat something." Fenrir nodded before turning away to go get Botan's puppy from the room Botan and Koenma share together.

Starlight closed the door and headed to the brick wall of the backyard. She was in the middle of the yard before she took off in a full run and then jump over the wall. She smiled as she landed safely on the other side of the wall. 'I couldn't do that before but now…' She smiled once before she headed to the den in a full run.

Minutes later she arrived at the den, trying to catch her breath from running the whole way without stopping. 'Phew, maybe I should strengthen my legs a bit more, and work on my jumps.' Starlight gathered her clothes from the den and began to head back to the house when she heard a familiar screech. She looked up and saw Silverwings in a tree near her. She smiled, piling her clothes in one arm and raised her other arm up in the air. Silverwings flew from the tree and landed on her raised arm. "Hi Silverwings, how were your days in the wild?" Silverwings made a few chirps to response to her, making Starlight smile. "Do you mind sitting on my shoulder while I carry my clothes back to the house?"

Silverwings made one more chirp before flapping a bit to get to her shoulder. Starlight then began walking back to the house. The walk was peaceful to Starlight with the sunlight shining through the trees with animals waking up to the morning breeze. Silverwings was quiet through the whole walk home, looking around at occasional movements in some bushes here and there. Once Starlight reached the wall of the yard, Silverwings grabbed Starlight's clothes from her hands before she could think of what to do, and flew over the wall. Starlight then grabbed onto the wall and climbed up.

She jumped down on the other side when she saw Silverwings flying around near the back door. She approached him with one of her arms raised when she was close enough to him. She grabbed her clothes before he landed on her arm. She smiled at him while reaching for the door to go inside but upon opening it, Daylight is standing there, tapping one of her feet.

'Uh oh...' Starlight smiled at her, "Morning Daylight." Daylight crossed her arms, "Where were you?" Starlight stepped into the house with Silverwings going back on her shoulder again, "I was at the den, getting my clothes I left there the other day." Daylight looked at the bundle of clothes in Starlight's arms, "I see…well anyway, do you have any clue where to look for the monster?" Starlight walked to the stairs as Daylight closed the back door and locked it. "I have some idea, but…I still need to figure out how to get it. I mean, I just can walk straight up to it and say 'Hi, how ya doing?' I'll end up dead in two seconds."

Daylight couldn't help but crack a smile, "I know that, from what you told all of us, you need to look for this monster around a church. But why a church though?" Starlight shook her head, "I don't know. The last I checked, the old abandon churches all have a holy ground surrounding it and nothing evil can be around there. But I guess this monster doesn't read the rule book." Daylight laughed, "Yeah, but how do you know which churches you should look around?"

Again, Starlight shook her head, "That's the part I don't know. There are so many old and abandon churches that I would me all day or even all night just to look at all them." Daylight looked at her, "Anyway, I was thinking we can go to the beach today. Do you want to come?" Starlight smiled lightly, "I'm afraid I can't. I really have to look for that monster." Daylight nodded, "Okay, I understand. So when do you plan to look for it?" Starlight stopped after a couple of steps up the stairs, "I plan to look for it after I put my clothes up in my room."

Daylight looked at her with wide eyes, "You're going this early in the morning? But the others will ask for you and you didn't eat breakfast." "Just tell them what I told you, besides, I have to stop by brother's first before I really look for it and I'll probably have something over there." Daylight sighed, "Okay, have fun looking for it, Monster Keeper." Starlight smiled, "Thanks." Starlight walked up a few more step before realizing she still has Silverwings on her shoulder, "Oops, can you take him?" Daylight laughed, "Sure. Come with me to the kitchen, Silverwings and see what we can give you to eat, that is, if you didn't eat already, or did you?" Silverwings shook his head while flapping his wings and landed on Daylight's raised arm.

Starlight went up to her room, putting her clothes away. She then turned to leave the room but stopped. She had a funny feeling of taking an extra t-shirt. She shrugged and grabbed a black t-shirt and then walked down the stairs while taking a quick look at Xander. At the bottom of the stairs, she closed the attic door without making a sound and headed down the stairs.

She went into the kitchen to find Daylight, Silverwings, Fenrir, and Botan's puppy, which she didn't, sadly, pick a name for it yet, are all in the kitchen. The puppy was drinking milk when Starlight came in, looking up at her as he drank. Fenrir is watching the puppy to make sure he drinks all the milk in the bowl Daylight had provided for him. "I'm going to go now, Daylight. See you later and have fun at the beach." Daylight turned to her, "Alright see you later." Starlight smiled and looked at Fenrir, "Do you want to come with me, Father, or do you want to go to the beach with the others?" Fenrir shook his head, "I'll go with you. I don't think they let big 'dogs' like me at the beach anyway."

Starlight nodded and opened the kitchen door for him. He spoke to the pup about behaving for Daylight and turned to Daylight, "Make sure the pup drinks all the milk." Daylight nodded, "I will, Father." Fenrir walked out of the kitchen without saying another word. Starlight closed the door but stopped short, "Daylight, if Botan brings the pup at the beach, tell her to keep him out of the sun and to not let him get close to the water, that way he won't drink the sea water." Daylight raised her hand while she drank her orange juice, "I'll tell her, later." Starlight smiled once more and closed the door.

She arrived at Kyle's shop about 30 minutes to an hour later, parking inside the shop. "Kyle?" "What can I do for you, Starlight?" Starlight looked around another car to see Kyle finishing up a paint job done by hand. "Can you take the nitrogen containers out of my car? I don't need them anymore." Kyle looked up at her, "Are you sure?" "Yes Brother." Kyle nodded, "Okay but you'll have to wait." "That's fine." "Did you eat something?" Starlight turned and looked at him, she was about to answer him but he spoke before she did, "Knowing you, I'd say that you didn't, am I right?" "Yes Brother." Kyle chuckled, "You always do this when you're on a mission of own. Go see Aaron and I'll be done with your car in an hour." Starlight nodded again and did as she was told.

An hour later, Kyle finished taking the containers and took out the cameras that were placed inside the car. "There you go. I also put some gas into your car so you don't need to refill it for a while." "Thank you Brother." "Any time little sister." Starlight drank some orange chicken soup, "Kyle?" "Yes?" "What do you put in this soup? I taste more iron in it than last time." Starlight took another sip of the soup, "I put blood in it, that's why you taste iron." Starlight looked at him as she swallowed the soup she had in her mouth.

"You put blood in this?" She held out the cup away from herself. "Yes, I did that because you were hurting and that was the only way I could help you, since I have a Healer demon's blood. Besides, Aaron doesn't seem to mind it at all. How did you stop the pain anyway?" Starlight looked up at him as she brought the cup closer to her, "The Jersey Devil gave me an orb that cured me of everything. So now I'm better." Kyle folded his arms, "I keep forgetting that you are this Monster Keeper. Hey! How come you didn't get the Jersey Devil?" Starlight looked at him while bring the cup even closer to her, "He says I'm not strong enough yet and that I have to go against 11 other monsters before I can challenge him."

"11? Why 11?" "He said he'll be number 13 when I'm done challenging the other 11." "You've skip a number." She gave him a smile, "Oh, he also said that Father is my number 1." Kyle looked at Fenrir, who is curled up on the passenger's seat, asleep. "Really, that's interesting that you can understand them and they can understand you." Starlight smiled, "Yeah but I'm not sure they are going to be like Father, calm and quiet." Kyle smiled back at her, "You'll just have to find out for yourself."

A few minutes later, Starlight got into her car, "See you later, Kyle, Aaron." Kyle waved at her, "See you later Starlight." Aaron waved at her with a smiled on his face. Starlight waved back as she drove off to look for her mysterious monster near an abandon church. "Let's the hunt begin."

Hours passed as Starlight looked at every church she could find that is hidden by some type of nature, forests, in a swamp, and a clearing but still nothing. Starlight leaned against her car and she looked up at the sky while shielding her eyes from the setting sun. "Father, we've check every possible church around her but there is still no sign of the monster around here." Fenrir walked up beside her, "We didn't check all the churches." Starlight looked down at him, "What?" "We've missed three. There is one nearby. If you want to check it out, I'll guide you there." Starlight nodded, "Let's go."

30 minutes passed before they reached a church in a forest that looks strangely intact. "This church looks almost new but it's been here awhile because the way the stones look." Starlight stepped out of her car with Fenrir jumping down from her side. She was about to close her door but Fenrir stopped her, "Leave the door open." Starlight looked at him strangely, "May I ask why?" Fenrir looked up at her, "My instincts tell me to leave the door open. When you get stronger, your instincts will be stronger and you might want to listen to them, because you never know when they will same your life or other lives."

Starlight considered this and left the door open. She looked at the ground and could see the ground was disturbed by something running upon it but the tracks on the ground are much bigger than a squirrel's or a raccoon's. She looked at them closer and could see they were made by someone who seemed in a hurry to go somewhere or something… Fenrir noticed this as well. She and Fenrir made their way to the old church doors and soon Starlight grabbed the handle and turned it. She pushed open both doors to let some light in the church by the setting sun, but it wasn't much. Both Starlight and Fenrir noticed that this church is way darker than the other churches and it doesn't have a single hole in the ceiling, like most.

Starlight with Fenrir at her side stepped carefully inside, "Father, I can't see in here." "Just let your eyes adjust to the darkness." "Okay." Starlight closed her eyes and waited for her eyes to adjust. When she opened them, she saw old wooden benches the face the altar of the church. Starlight came closer to the altar, looking around for clues. Fenrir did the same and smelt everything to try to get a clue about the monster or anything. Minutes later, Starlight and Fenrir decided that they were not going to find anything in the church and go look at the other two churches. The sun outside has set a few minutes ago with the stars began appearing one by one.

And as they were heading to the doors, Starlight began to feel cold, an unnatural coldness. "Father, are you getting cold?" Fenrir looked up at her, "Just a little, why?" Starlight looked down at him, "I feel cold but this cold is like nothing I've ever felt. There's something eerie about it." Just as she finished speaking, they both heard something growling. Starlight briefly looked down at Fenrir but realized he wasn't the one growling. Starlight turned ever so slowly to face whatever it is that is growling. Once she's completely turned around, she is face with red/yellow eyes, like blazing fire. The growling became fierce and the eyes came closer. Fenrir got in front of Starlight and spoke to her softly, "Starlight back up slowly." Starlight did go slow with Fenrir backing up too, keeping the pair of eyes in front to them.

Just as they exited out of the church the pair of eyes stop at the doors. Starlight back up a little more with Fenrir staying in front of her. The eyes kept staring at them as the growls became fiercer. The unnatural chill Starlight felt gave her the shivers as she kept looking at the eyes. Then the glow of the eyes seemed to dim as it stepped back into the church, little by little. Starlight then noticed a mist appearing around them. Both Fenrir and Starlight began to have a very bad feeling about this.

Fenrir briefly looked at Starlight, "I think it's about time we get out of here, you are not ready to face it yet." "I have to agree with you Father." Starlight turned towards the car and just as she was about to take a step, something big and heavy hit her in the back, making her fall to the ground. Fenrir ran over to her. "Starlight, are you alright?" Starlight sat up, "Yeah, but something tackled me." "We need to get into the car. You have to hurry Starlight." Starlight stood up but no second later, she got tackled again, "Father, whatever this monster is, it's not letting me get up." "Try again." Starlight finally stood up. She looked around, trying to see if she can see whatever it is tackling her to the ground. "Father, did you see what it is?" "No, it moves too fast and I can't see through this mist."

Starlight kept looking around while heading towards the car. The pair of eyes they saw in the church is now behind her. She sensed that and turned, briefly seeing the monster's black body before tackling her once again, but instead of it disappearing like it did before, it stayed on her back. The monster now has its teeth sink into her left shoulder as she tried to get it off her. When Starlight didn't make much of a sound, the monster used its razor sharp claws on her back. This time she made a discomforted sound that caught the attention of Fenrir. He turned towards Starlight and saw a big black dog on her, tearing at her back while its teeth is still in Starlight's shoulder. Fenrir ran to them and jumped, hit the dog in the midsection. The dog didn't yelp; much less make a sound of its own from being hit by Fenrir or even when it hit the ground.

Starlight held her shoulder as she stood up, finally looking at the monster. It stood up, growling at them. "That is the thing we saw in the church. I thought it was something else." Fenrir growled at the dog, "I thought so too, but it is defiantly the same eyes." The dog growled even more, backing up into the mist. "We're not ready for this. We have to try another time." "But Father we-" "No, you're injured and your need to heal before we can try again later." Starlight looked at the dog as it stopped and began to disappear, "Father, look." Fenrir turned to see the dog disappearing, but not into the mist, but disappearing where it stood.

Starlight went to the car and got in. She then rolled down the window, "Father, come on." Fenrir kept looking at the dog as it kept disappearing leaving its eyes last. Starlight called out to him one more time, making him turned and run for the open window. He jumped in just in time to see the eyes disappear and reappear inside the church. "It's got to be some kind of ghost. That will explain the chill we felt and then it somehow becomes solid. That is why you were able to hit it."

Fenrir looked at her as she rolled up the window while looking at the eyes in the church. "That it doesn't explain the other things about it." "Well we do know one thing for sure." "What's that?" Fenrir looked back at the eyes. "Jersey Devil was right. These monsters are not taking this easy." Starlight started the car and put it in reverse. She looked at the monster one more time. The monster back up into the church, with the church doors slamming shut on their own. She grabbed the extra shirt she brought with her from the backseat, took off the one she's wearing and put the new one on. Fenrir meanwhile still looked at the church, "Why didn't it attack us when we got in the car?" Starlight turned the car around and headed to the path they came from earlier.

"It probably wanted to protect its territory and didn't want us in it, until we're in the car." Fenrir looked at her, "Well anyway we have to get you home so you can take care of those wounds." "I'll be fine, but how am I supposed to get a monster that literally pop out of nowhere?" "I don't know. Didn't Jersey Devil give you any clues?" Starlight has gotten to the road and turned in the direction of home, "He said to have someone that can see unrested souls." "Wait, did you say unrested souls?" "Yes…" "That means ghosts. You need someone that can see ghosts." "Then that monster back there is a ghost. Where am I going to find someone like that?" Fenrir grinned,  
>"You'll be surprised."<p>

Starlight got home an hour later with pain still throbbing in her back. She walked into the house with everyone in different rooms. Starlight went towards the stairs with Yusuke coming out of the entertaining room. "Hey Starlight, you missed a great time at the beach." Starlight smiled, "I'll probably come next time." "Yeah or we'll have to drag you there, ditcher." As soon as he finishing saying that Yusuke slapped her in the back, making her let out a discomforted sound, which Daylight heard as she stepped out of the kitchen. "Yusuke, what did you do?"

Everyone heard Daylight from the other rooms and came into the room with Starlight trying to straighten up from almost falling over in pain. "I just slapped her in the back. I didn't think I hit that hard." Starlight finally straightened up, "I'm fine. Yusuke just caught me off guard, that's all." Starlight headed towards the stairs, "Starlight, why is your back wet?" Daylight turned towards Yusuke, "Wet?" Yusuke nodded and Daylight turned to Starlight, "Hold it." She then grabbed Starlight by the neck, freezing her in place. Daylight felt Starlight's back with her free hand and found that it is indeed wet. She put the same hand on the bottom of Starlight's shirt and began lifting it. Everyone in the room blushed, except for Hiei, Kurama, Shizuru, and Genkai.

Botan was the only one to speak, "Daylight, what are you doing?" Daylight didn't say anything as she kept lifting Starlight's shirt and soon the blushing faces faded once they saw Starlight's back. Her back is covered in nothing but long deep scratches except for the bandage that covered her chest which has not a single tear in it. "What did this to you Starlight?" Starlight looked at Daylight with her eyes, "Take a wild guess." "The monster you're looking for?" "Bingo." Daylight released her shirt but not her neck, "You're not going anywhere until I clean your back." Daylight then grabbed Starlight's left shoulder, making Starlight release another discomforted sound, "Now what?" "My shoulder…" Daylight let go of her shoulder but led her to the kitchen with everyone behind them.

Daylight has Starlight sit on the stool before letting go of her neck. Starlight rubbed it while Daylight grabbed a bowl and filled it with warm water. She then went out of the kitchen to get some towels and disinfectant. Starlight looked down at the ground until Daylight came back. She grabbed the bowl and placed everything on the counter and sat on a stool behind Starlight. Daylight took one of the towels in her hand and dipped it in the warm water, "Starlight, you have to take off the shirt or fold it over you." Starlight took off the shirt but placed it in front of her to cover her chest and held on to it.

Daylight wiped the blood off in line with the one of the scratches, earning a flinch from Starlight. "Stay still or I'll never get this done." Starlight closed her eyes, "You try to stay still with someone is trying to clean a cut you got recently." Yukina walked next to Daylight, "Can I help heal her?" Daylight smiled at her as she wiped another cut, "No thank you, Yukina. I know you want to help but I don't know if this monster has a poison or something and I don't know how it will react with your demon energy." Yukina nodded and looked over the cuts Starlight has. Daylight continued to wiped the cuts one by one, "Starlight, did you see what monster looked like, that did this to you?"

Starlight flinched from a deep cut Daylight wiped before answering, "It is a black dog with some strange eyes that are red and yellow." "A black dog, you say?" "Yes and It's about Father's height or bigger, I couldn't really tell because it was on my back." "Is it the same dog that attacked some people around here and many other places?" "I don't know. It seems different from the other dog stories." Starlight flinched again when Daylight rubbed a little too roughly on one scratch, "Sorry, what do you mean by what you said?" Starlight clenched her hands into fists as Daylight rubbed into another cut, "They said that the dog walks towards them but it doesn't disappear in one place and reappear in another not like the one me and Father saw. Ouch, hey, watch what you're doing!" "I'm sorry. It appears I'm not used to cleaning cuts as I thought I was."

Genkai walked to Daylight, "May I, then?" Daylight smiled, "Sure, I'll look at the one on her shoulder." Daylight got up from her seat to let Genkai have it and walked in front of Starlight to look at the bite mark. "Ew, that is a nasty bite it gave you and what is on it?" Daylight touched around the wound making Starlight flinch and growl. "Sorry." Starlight kept growling, "Quit saying that! You'll end up hurting me again anyway." Daylight lightly put her hand on Starlight's wound again and looked closely at it. "There seems to be a lot of saliva in your wound." Daylight grabbed one of the towels from the counter and dabbed it on the wound. Only a little bit of saliva came off the wound making Daylight dab the towel more roughly on the wound and Starlight tried to bite her and growled.

Daylight looked at her, "What? I have to do that in order to get the saliva out or do you want it to stay in there and let it do whatever the saliva contains in it to your body?" "Then don't rub so hard." Yusuke somehow found it funny that Starlight would actually try to bite someone when they tried to help her, "Didn't you ever get hurt before, Starlight?" Starlight managed to turn to look at him, "No, I haven't." Everyone looked at each other, "How is that possible?" "I've managed to be careful and watched my surroundings. It just happens that today that I wasn't aware and now I'm in this situation." Daylight pinched one side of the bite mark to squeeze the saliva out making Starlight growl, turning to Daylight with a glare.

Everyone watched as Starlight reopened the healing scratches which now blood seeped out of them again. Hiei had enough of watching her struggle from someone trying to help her with her wounds and she's acting like a baby. He stepped forward as Daylight grabbed a clean bone from the counter near the sink and stuck it in Starlight's mouth, "That should keep you from biting me." Yusuke burst out laughing along with Koenma; everyone took them out of the kitchen. Starlight was about to move again when she felt a strong hand grip her right shoulder. She looked up to see red eyes look directly at her own black ones, "Be still, you're reopening your wounds on her back. They don't have to help you, you know?" Starlight looked forward but kept looking eyes on Hiei. Kurama smiled while looking at Hiei helping out Starlight.

Starlight growled from the pain on her left shoulder and back as Genkai began using the alcohol on her back. Daylight rubbed off the saliva more roughly but Starlight stayed where she is while still looking at Hiei. The bone in her mouth seemed to be helping her from biting Daylight and it also made her be quiet. Genkai finished cleaning Starlight's back in a few minutes and then began wrapping it. Daylight is have trouble getting the last bit of the saliva out of the bite mark and couldn't get it with the towel. "Hiei…?" He looked at her, "Can you hold this towel here, please?" Hiei nodded, he grabbed the towel and kept it in place while keeping his other hand on Starlight's other shoulder. Daylight came back in about a minute and with Q-tips.

Starlight looked away from Daylight as she came back in, clenching the bone harder in her mouth, this made Hiei wondered why. He got his answer when Daylight held one Q-tip by one of the ends and put the other into one of the tooth holes in Starlight's shoulder. Hiei tightened his grip on her shoulder as she moved in discomfort. "I'm sorry Starlight but it's the only way I'll be able to get the saliva out." Starlight bite into the bone harder and the three in the kitchen heard a crack from the bone. Starlight closed her eyes as Daylight put another Q-tip into another tooth hole. Starlight stayed still this time. Minutes later, Starlight didn't move or make a sound when Daylight finished cleaning up her shoulder. All three wondered if she passed out from the pain or what, but Daylight took out the bone. "Starlight, are you okay?" There is no answer. "Starlight…?"

Daylight lifted up Starlight's chin and saw that Starlight is awake and looking at her, "Starlight...?" Starlight moved her chin away from Daylight's hand, "That monster is going to be join me or I'm going to kill it, permanently." Daylight stood straight up, "Well it looks like your back to normal." She then examined the bone, "And look what you did to this poor bone." Starlight smiled, "Daylight, its dead." "I know that but look at what you did to it." All four of them in the kitchen looked at the bone. It has a large crack in it with teeth indentions on it. "Now I really have to be careful from being bitten by you or I'll end up being like this poor bone." Starlight laughed, "I think I'll manage to keep from biting you. You don't taste very good anyway." "Hey, what are you inquiring?" Starlight laughed again with Genkai joining her and Hiei tried not the laugh.

The four of them came out of the kitchen with Starlight trying to get her left shoulder and arm from being numb. They went into the entertainment room with everyone looking at them as they came in. "How are you, Starlight?" Starlight smiled at Shizuru, "I've been better, but I'll be fine." Yusuke and Koenma nickered making Starlight looked at them, "What's so funny?" "The bone…" They burst out laughing. Starlight looked at Daylight, "Don't they seem to get stranger every day?" Daylight smiled, "They should do." The two of them stopped laughing while the others around them began laughing, "Hey." Kuwabara looked at Daylight and Starlight, "That is a clever thing to do for someone to bite down on something when they are in pain." Daylight smiled at him, "Yeah, and it was the only thing I could think of, and an old trick as well."

Starlight looked at her should and then looked up at Daylight, "Snowflake, did you happen to notice a smell from the bite when you were cleaning it?" Daylight looked at her, "You know, I actually did. Why do you ask?" Starlight looked at her shoulder again, "I smelt it from my shoulder before but now that it's clean I don't smell it anymore." Daylight looked up for a second before turning into the kitchen. Everyone looked at Starlight with Koenma speaking, "What is that you were saying?" Starlight looked at him briefly before watching Daylight come back, "Hold on." Daylight came back to the room with the towel she used to dab Starlight's shoulder. Starlight took it from her and smelled it, "What does that smell like to you?" She handed back to Daylight, she took it and smelled it, "I'm not sure but it smells like…sulfur." "Hey, you were always on the reports with the incidents with the black dog. Did they say anything about something on the people they found," Starlight grabbed the towel, "that smelt like sulfur?"

Daylight crossed her arms, "No, they didn't. Maybe this black dog that attacked you is your misfit. The last I remember, the black dog they talked about didn't leave a bite mark or even a scratch on the people they found and their bodies appeared to have fallen off a cliff or drowned in a nearby river." Yusuke stood up from his sitting position on the couch, "Are you guys saying that there are two black dogs out there?" Starlight smiled at him, "There actually might be more than that." Everyone looked at her, "How would you know?" Starlight looked at Daylight and then turned back to them, "There have been other reports of seeing black dogs from other lands across the ocean and if I remember correctly the dogs are linked through churches and may be some sort of ghost."

Daylight took back the towel and went out of the room, "I'll be right back." She then looked at Starlight, "Starlight, help yourself to some tea to help with the pain." Starlight nodded and headed back to the kitchen while Daylight went upstairs. 2 minutes later, Daylight came back into the room with a laptop in her hand, "There have been sightings of black dogs in Scandinavia, Germany, and France, and then in Nova Scotia, Canada, and the eastern states in America." Daylight hooked up her laptop to the TV, to show what she is looking at.

The TV screen turned to the screen she is viewing, which showed a world map of the sightings. "It is said that the black dogs are linked through the churches, just as Starlight just said and…" Daylight scrolled down to show an image or sketch of the black dog, "The tales started in Britain and Ireland, but like I said, there are or were sightings of them in other places." Daylight clicked on another window she already has open, "And these are the old newspapers and reports of the black dog." Daylight gave them time to look at them and then translated all the newspapers and reports. After a while the others were getting tired and they wanted to go back to the beach tomorrow.

Everyone headed off to bed when they finally noticed that Starlight didn't come out of the kitchen. Daylight looked in but didn't find her or Fenrir who, earlier, went into the kitchen with Starlight. Daylight then told the gang to go ahead and get ready for bed and that she'll look for Starlight. They complied with Daylight and went to bed.

It took Daylight a whole hour before she found Starlight sitting outside on the wall of the yard holding a tall plastic cup full of tea. Fenrir is laying horizontal with the wall while Starlight is sitting up looking out into the forest. She looked up at the night sky with no particular reason. Daylight approached her every so quietly, hoping to scare Starlight out of her skin. Starlight looked back at the forest again as Daylight came closer.

Starlight then closed her eyes, "Hello Daylight. Did you hope to scare me, like you always do?" Daylight took a step back, surprised, "How…how did you know I was here?" Starlight sighed, "I don't know, I guess my sense of smell." Daylight came closer to get up on the wall and sit right next to Starlight, "Yeah, but you don't use it when you're home." Starlight still has her eyes closed, "I know but ever since the dog attacked me, I've been uneasy." Starlight handed her cup to Daylight, "I don't even feel like drinking the tea. And I love to drink it no matter what time it is." Daylight took the cup from her and can see it is untouched and looked up at Starlight, "….."

Starlight faced the sky once again without opening her eyes, "The monster I faced…has suffered for years…and all it wants is to be safe." Daylight looked at her, "And how would you know that?" Starlight brought her head down again, "Because I can feel its pain." Daylight tilted her head slightly to the side, "How could you, when all you got from it was a bite and scratches?" "Because…it…he wanted me to see its suffering and he wants to challenge me." "…." "And I'll be able to do that in two days from now." Daylight drank from the cup before speaking, "Okay, I get the visions it gave you but how can you feel it…him…wanting to challenge you?" Starlight faced towards Daylight and opened her eyes, and what Daylight saw is the same eyes of the black dog that Starlight and Fenrir saw in the church, "I feel his hunger for the challenge."

The next morning, Starlight stayed sitting all night long on the wall outside, not daring to sleep with the images of the Black Dog's past and is thinking about how to go against it without getting off guard and attacked again. Daylight, on the other hand, couldn't sleep peacefully with the eyes that Starlight had in the night, blazing red/yellow eyes of the monster many locals known as the Black Dog.

Daylight is making breakfast while the others are waking up or staying asleep a little bit longer. Starlight finally got off the wall and headed inside, with Silverwings almost crashed into her as he came out of the house when she opened the door. That really brought her out of thoughts. Silverwings stopped and chirped apologetically to her, "That's okay Silverwings, but next time, screech when you're heading out of the door." Silverwings screeched and then flew off. Once she is inside the house she went straight for the entertainment room and lay down on the couch.

Daylight went looking for Starlight and when she couldn't find her, she gave up and ate her breakfast along with everyone else. Fenrir is eating in the kitchen and watched over Botan's puppy, making sure he ate everything, like he is supposed to. As soon as everyone is done, they wanted to go to the beach. Daylight put the dishes in the sink and then walked out of the kitchen, "Can any of you feel Starlight's energy?" Everyone looked her and shook their heads. Daylight smiled, "Oh, nevermind, I'll look for her. You guys might want to get your stuff ready so we can go." Everyone went up the stairs to their room while Daylight looked around.

She found Starlight lying on the couch and decided to use the dog whistle again. Yusuke and Kuwabara came in to see Daylight pull out the dog whistle. They were about to ask her what she is doing but Daylight put her index finger to her lips. She then put the whistle in her mouth and blew. The reaction she got…is Starlight snatching the whistle from her mouth. Starlight glared at her, "Do you have any idea how much this hurts my ears?" Daylight smiled at her, "No, but it did get you up, didn't it?" Starlight stood up and walked around Yusuke and Kuwabara, "Anyway, I'm keeping the whistle this time, so I can train myself to get used to it." Starlight then headed out of the room.

Yusuke looked at Daylight after watching Starlight walk out of the room, "Why did you buy the dog whistle in the first place?" Daylight shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know but I did like the little trinket hanging on the end of it. That's probably why I took it off before using on Starlight." Kuwabara looked towards Yusuke, "How come the whistle doesn't work on Kurama, since he is a fox demon, part of the canine family?" Yusuke looked at him, "How should I know?" Daylight smiled, "Kurama's a fox demon? Oh, so that is why he blushed when Starlight showed him and Hiei their room." Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at her, "What was that now?" Daylight waved one hand in front of her, "Nevermind, let's head to the beach, since we found my sister."

The others were waiting for Daylight as she stepped out of the entertainment room and Starlight sat on a chair in the dining room. Yusuke walked over to her, "Hey, you will be joining us right?" Starlight looked up at him, and lied, "I don't think so. I don't feel too well." "Hn, then you're a lot weaker than we thought or you're lying." This earned a growl from Starlight, "Fine, I was thinking about the dog and how to get ahold of it, that's all." Daylight came closer to her, "You said you have two days, I think that's plenty of time to think about it. Now let's go or we'll drag you to the beach, if we have to." Starlight looked up at her, "I have one day left, but I'll go if you guys insist."

When everyone is finally ready to go and got in the van, they all noticed that Starlight didn't talk at all through the ride to the beach. She still kept thinking about the dog and how to avoid getting her by it again. They finally arrived at the beach with very little people there, to Starlight's relief. She sat on the a small cliff with Fenrir sitting next to her, watching the others play and Botan playing with her puppy on the sand.

Starlight didn't like the beach much, for she didn't like the memories she has when she was five. Fenrir could sense this from her and asked her if she would like to walk in the forest for a while. She agreed and headed into the forest with Fenrir at her side, the only ones that noticed is Hiei and Kurama. 'I wonder why she doesn't like the beach.' 'Leave it alone for now, Kurama, we can ask Daylight later about it.' 'Aright...'

Starlight didn't know how long she is walking for but she stopped in her tracks when she felt a familiar presents. "Father, it seems you'll be able to meet the Jersey Devil." Fenrir looked up at her and then to the thickest, darkest brush near some trees. _"It seems you got used to me. How are you doing?"_ Starlight looked at the monster in the dark shadowed brush, "Not so good." _"Ha, ha, you got hurt didn't you?"_ Starlight grabbed her left shoulder, "Yeah and it hurt like Hell." _"That's to be expected. You're new to this so it would take some time."_ The creature moved his eyes to Fenrir, _"Hello Fenrir, it is an honor to meet the most feared wolf monster of old times."_ Fenrir snorted, "Not so much anymore but why have you come?" Jersey Devil moved his hooves in the dirt, _"I have come to tell you that the monster you seek is in fact the one that attack Starlight and it will be waiting for you, Keeper."_

Starlight looked at him, "I know, but answer me this, why does a ghost dog or should I say, how can a ghost dog become solid?" _"Oh, this dog does that to actually touch and kill people easier, since as you know a ghost, they would go right through them."_ "So it can be solid for a short while or as long as it wants? Is he the only one?" _"Yes, and yes, he is the only one that can do that. So he is indeed your monster."_ "And how about the disappearing and reappearing thing he did?" _"When he was alive, he used to be a trickster for the humans, until they killed him, and now he will do that to get to people easier."_ "I see…" _"There is a church nearby here if you want to check it out. He doesn't come here very often but it is a nice church you must see, and don't worry about the dog, its daylight so he won't come around."_ Starlight began walking in the same direction she is going in, "Thanks, I would like to see this special church." The Jersey Devil stopped her, _"One more thing, tomorrow, the dog would be in a church 10 miles away from your home."_ Starlight turned to him, "In the forest I kept staring into all night?" _"That's the one. See you later, Keeper and be careful, none of us wants you to die and take care of your daughter, Fenrir or we are going to blame you for her death."_ And with that the presents of the Jersey Devil is gone. Starlight looked down at Fenrir, "Well, do you want to check out the church?" Fenrir grinned at her, "Why not?"

Back at the beach, Daylight looked around at everyone having fun and then finally realized someone is missing; make that two, "Has anyone seen where Starlight and Father have gone to?" Hiei, who is sitting by Kurama on the sand, looked at her, and Kurama answered her, "We've seen them go into the forest a while ago and I guess they haven't returned yet." Daylight huffed, "Knowing her, she has gotten herself into trouble or she's exploring or something. Can you two go get her for me, if you don't mind, please?"

Kurama stood up and looked down at Hiei, "Do you want to come or would you rather stay here?" Hiei stood up, "I'll go." Daylight smiled at them, "Thanks, and be careful, she always manages to bring out surprises." The two nodded and then went in the direction where Starlight was last seen.

Starlight walked but she became anxious to see the church the Jersey Devil talked about. It sounded really old and wondered if it has some strange carvings into it. Once they got to the church, it is indeed really old and made of stone and it has some interesting carvings into it. One carving in particular looked like the Jersey Devil, "Father, take a look at these carvings and this is just the outside." Fenrir chuckled, "Now don't get too over excited." Starlight looked at him and smiled, "You know I love to learn new things and monsters, even if it might kill me." Fenrir shook his head, "Well, don't try to get yourself killed when you go against one." Starlight looked at him, "I'm not underestimating another monster again. I'll make sure of that because the dog taught me that."

Fenrir sat next to her, "I hope so." Starlight looked away from the carvings and looked at him again, "Hey, I'm a fast learner and I won't go down again. I guarantee it." Fenrir looked over the other carvings before standing up again and walked to the front door. "Let's see what other carvings are in the inside." Starlight stood up from her couched position and walked over to where Fenrir is, "I don't know, the last time we're in a church he came at us and I still remember it." Fenrir looked up at her, "I'll stay in front of you." "Yeah and you do remember what happened the last time when you did that." "Starlight..." "Okay, but I don't like."

Starlight grabbed the handles of both the church doors and pushed them open. A gust of wind pushed Starlight forward in the church, "Whoa, you can never predict how strong a wind can be until you're tossed around in it." Fenrir laughed, "Don't worry, it just a wind gust." Starlight gave him a smile, "Yeah, try telling that to a hurricane or a tornado." Starlight looked around and saw the whole roof of the church is gone. "Talk about a hole in the roof." Fenrir tried not to laugh, "That's bigger than a hole." "Then it's a big hole. Besides you know what I mean. At least it's not like the other one we visited." "True…"

"Hiei, can you sense her spirit energy?" "No, she probably doesn't want to be found or she's too far." Kurama looked at him, "Are you still mad at her?" Hiei's eyes looked at Kurama, "What do you mean?" "When she made the deal with the guy they didn't like very much." "Hn, I hated her for that but after watching her that night of the race, she seen different and not the same girl we…" "I've seen the change too, she didn't seem like the same girl at all and her spirit energy level rose to what looked like it had no end." Hiei nodded his head and kept walking with Kurama.

Starlight stepped further into the church and walked up to the altar near the end of the church. She looked around at the carvings around the walls seeing different monsters carved into them, "They sure do know how to make these monsters look realistic on a stone wall." Fenrir looked at the carvings closer to the floor and then looked up at her, "I'll say, but where in the world would they put monsters in a church?" Starlight shook her head, "This is the first church I ever seen with monster carvings on the walls." She walked around the altar and kicked something that sounded like metallic.

She looked down and could see it is a metal handle attached to a trapdoor. Grabbing the handle and pulled it up to open it but it didn't budge. She grabbed it with both hands and pulled harder. It opened but it stopped by the rusty hinges, she shifted her standing position and then pulled again. It opened all the way and then Starlight put the door down on the ground. She looked down into it revealing that it is pitch black but there is some stairs leading down into it.

She looked at Fenrir, "Father, can you come over here and look at this?" He turned and looked at her, "What caught you attention?" Starlight smiled at him as he approached her, "This looks some secret basement or something." Fenrir looked down the into the darkness, "What do you want to do?" Starlight took her first step down the stairs, "Let's see where it leads us." Fenrir shook his head, "Are you sure you want to go down there? The monster that attacked you could be down there?" Starlight gave him a grin, "Why not? It just gives me a greater chance to get to it sooner?" Fenrir sighed, "Maybe the wounds you received from him made you crazy." Starlight's grin stayed on her face as she went down more steps, "Maybe I did and from now on, I want to be a little more daring than I ever was." Fenrir sighed again, "Oh great, now I have a crazy daughter." Starlight disappeared out of his view as she spoke to him, "Are you coming or are you going to let me explore this place on my own?"

Fenrir took a few steps down after her, "I'll follow you. Just be careful where you step." "Yes Father." Starlight counted the steps on the way down, just her thing to do when she's bored, and the number turned out to be 182 steps total, well, expect for the broken or missing ones on the way down. She jumped down from a huge gape in the stairway into a stone wall passage that has three passageways.

"Where do you think they would lead to?" Fenrir jumped down next to her, "Who knows, one could lead to a hole of an abyss, another one could lead to a way out, and the last one could be a dead end. What about you?" Starlight looked forward, "They had to have some way to get out of this place, just in case of emergencies and the other two can be decoys." Fenrir grinned, "So? Which way do we go?" Starlight ran her left and right hands against the walls, "I'm not sure, you?" Fenrir looked at her, "I'll let you decide our fates." Starlight looked back at him, "Gee, thanks for the help." "No problem." Starlight kept running her hands against the walls until she felt sharp pain go through both of them, but she didn't make a sound as she pulled them close to her to inspect her hands.

Fenrir looked up at her and went by her side when he saw her pulled her hands away from the walls, "What happened?" Starlight reached into her back pouch to take a lighter out. Once she has it, she opened it and then looked at her hands. There are deep gashes right in the middle of each hand. She lifted the lighter up higher to see what caused her wounds. The light showed jagged pieces of wood on each side and they have a coating of some kind, "What are the chances that these things are poisoned?" Fenrir looked at them, "If it really is from the old times, I'd say the chances are very high."

"And if the poison still works?" "I don't know. Let's just wait and see if you drop dead." "Great, thanks, I feel better." Starlight looked at her hands again to see a rather large splinter in one hand. She pulled it out and dropped it to the floor, "Can you see if there is something in here that I can burn for some more light so that I don't have to keep using this lighter?" "Like what?" "Like an old fashion lamp they used in places like this." Fenrir looked around and saw one, "There is one right in the middle of the room a few feet in front of you." Starlight raised the lighter higher and saw the lamp. It stood with a metal stand with strange designs on it.

She step closer and put the lighter next to the wood. Once the wood is lit, she snapped the lighter shut and looked towards the three passages again. She put the lighter away and let her hands fall to her sides with her blood dripping to the floor. Fenrir looked at her blood on the floor as he approached her, "What are you doing?" Starlight looked down at him with a smile, "What? I might as well use my blood to make a trail with, since I accidently cut myself."

Fenrir looked up at her, "Make a trail? For who…?" "You'll see." Starlight didn't say anymore as she walked towards the middle passage. Fenrir quietly followed her down the same passage. He looked at the walls to see if there were carvings on them, but to his disappointment, there is none.

Kurama and Hiei looked down at the ground to see Starlight's and Fenrir's tracks, where they stopped to have a chat with Jersey Devil. "I wonder why she stopped here and turned towards this way." Kurama looked towards the bush Jersey Devil was once standing in. Hiei looked at the bush and then looked forward, "I don't really care. Let's just get her and then return to the beach and the others." Kurama looked at him as they continued walking, "What wrong Hiei? You don't seem like yourself lately." Hiei closed his eyes, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Kurama smiled, "Okay, if you're sure." "I'm sure." In truth, Hiei is being bothered by his heat and looking for Starlight is making it harder for him to keep his heat a secret from other demons. The tea Daylight makes for him works but it only cuts half of it and it keeps wearing off faster every time he drinks it, not to mention that his spirit energy is going too.

Hiei opened his eyes, 'Why did Koenma ever choose this girl in the first place? Who cares about some stupid monsters that don't know how to stay away from people?' They both stopped when they saw Starlight's and Fenrir's tracks lead into a church with carvings all around it. "This is an interesting looking church." "Hn, does it matter? We're here to get Starlight, not look at a church." Kurama looked at Hiei again, "You're right. Then we have to go inside since it looks like they went into the church." "That's fine, as long as we find her in the end." Hiei stepped into the church with Kurama behind him, 'I wonder what's bothering him. Ever since we got here, he's just isn't himself. Is it the sisters, or where we are, or is it something else?'

They both looked around but they didn't see where she could have gone except back outside but they didn't see any tracks leaving the place. Hiei looked at the wall carvings for no particular reason but he did see a familiar wolf on the wall, "So, where do you think she's gone? It's clear that she didn't walk out of here." Kurama looked around the altar and then saw the open trapdoor, "Or she could have taken a different way out." Hiei walked next to him and both of them saw a faint light on the stairs. Kurama smiled at him, "Shall we?" "Hn." Kurama went down first with Hiei behind him, they both are carful to go over the broken steps and not end up being like Starlight. She step on one of the broken ones and slid on some of the other steps, she got up and laughed about it. Once they reach the bottom, they saw a lamp burning in the middle of the room and something shining on the floor.

Kurama kneeled down to inspect it without touching it, "It looks and smells like blood." Hiei stood next to him, "It is blood." "Why would she, or Fenrir, be bleeding? Unless they somehow cut themselves." Kurama followed the trail back to the walls and found out why, "Oh, Starlight must have accidently cut herself on these and walked over here." "How do you know it's not Fenrir's blood?" Kurama smiled, "I doubt he can reach this high, even if he is a monster wolf." They both followed the trail of blood with their eyes to see where they led, which is to the middle passageway. "It appears she doesn't care that she's hurt or she doesn't have anything to wrap them up with." Kurama walked back to the burning lamp, "Another possibility could be that she sensed that we're coming and wanted to leave a trail."

"Hn, you honestly believed she's that smart? She got attacked by the monster she was looking for and then tried to hide her injuries from her sister and failing." Kurama gave him a small smile, "Yes, she may have been caught off guard, like she said she was, but the way she trains says otherwise. I think she was testing the monster to see what it could do and then deal with it for real the next time she sees it." They began to follow the trail of blood Starlight left behind for them, "Hn, whatever. It's not our problem if she doesn't get it. How bad can a monster be anyway?" "You'd be surprised Hiei. No one has ever really gone against these monsters, except in stories, and there is no telling what they could do, especially the more violent ones. We don't ever know what Fenrir does and we been here long enough to figure it out." Hiei looked at Kurama, "Fenrir doesn't look too bad, he looks like a normal house pet. I bet the monsters aren't that hard."

Kurama looked at him, "That is because he's been tamed by Starlight. Try to imagine what he was like before she had him, an untamed, wild monster that loves to feast on whatever he could find." Hiei looked at Kurama for a second and then looked forward. 'Fenrir does have that wild and untamed look in his eyes once in a while but calm at the same time. How does she do it anyway?' "Alright, but how would she change a wild monster into the monster Fenrir is?" "That's what I like to know as well. It seems strange that she was once a 5 year old and then goes against a monster and not ending up being killed by him."

The two kept walking in silence after that and finally come out of the passage into the forest again, "Do you see her anywhere?" "No." Just then, a burst of energy came out in the direction in front of them and the smell of demon odor came to them. They ran towards the location but Hiei stopped short and stopped Kurama, "Wait. If it's some demons attacking Starlight, I want to see her fight. When she was training, she went easy on her opponents. I want to see if she can really fight." Kurama understood, because he also wanted to see her fight. Both of them went closer until they saw Starlight standing there with Fenrir, growling, at her side and surrounded by demons.

One demon, with green skin and one purple eye in the middle of his face and a spiked club in one hand, laughing, "Look what walked into our territory." The other demons laughed and one spoke, "A human with fresh blood." Another, "Can we play with her before we eat her?" Starlight glared at him, "Your territory? This forest belongs to Mother Nature and the animals that live in it, not to a lowlife demon like you." The same green demon spoke again, "Is that so?" Starlight kept the glare on her face, "That right." The green demon grinned, "We'll see what you say when you are at the end of my club." The demon raised the club and brought it down fast and hard.

To Kurama's and Hiei's interest, Starlight didn't make attempt to move out of the way. "Maybe she's planning something?" "Maybe she's just slow." Starlight raised her hand above her head, right where the club is coming down and stopped the club dead in its tracks before hitting her. She smiled up at him, "Oh please, don't tell me that's all the strength you can put into this club. I've known better demons that put more strength into their weapons than you can." The demon didn't seem to like that very much, "You little bitch! I'll kill you for mocking me!" Starlight smiled, "Just try it." She then throws the club upward with a force that knocked the demon over on his back.

Starlight petted Fenrir as the other demons made their moves to attack, "Empo voote ánia, achai." Fenrir growled more, raising his head to the sky and let out a familiar roar Kurama and Hiei heard nights before. Then they saw Fenrir glow in a white light and grew in size, taking his stance after he is twice as big as he was before. Starlight and Fenrir jumped out of the way when two of the demons slammed their weapons into the ground. Starlight landed safely on her feet with her blade drawn. Fenrir landed on all fours but immediately attacked one of the tall demons and with the grown size he is, his weight was just enough to topple anyone.

Starlight stopped a blade from coming down on her back with her own with the sharp edge facing towards the demon. She moved herself away from him when he tried to cut her again. The same demon came running at her and then she raised her blade to attack. Once he is close enough she hit his blade with a force the throw his arm back. Kurama and Hiei were surprised by the force she could apply to a blade like hers. "What?" The demon said with surprise. Starlight then tripped him when she is at his side, kicking up his leg and then made another kick which connected with midsection. He flew a few feet away before hitting the ground, causing more demons to surround her.

She didn't kill any of them but she did cause some serious pain which most ended up unconscious. Kurama and Hiei watched the whole thing without moving as she walked up to the kneeling leader with Fenrir next to her, in his normal wolf size. He looked up at her, "Why not kill any of us when we threatened to kill you?" Starlight briefly closed her eyes, "I didn't want to kill you or your men, because I don't intend to kill all things that threaten my life unless it's completely necessary." The demon gave her a strange look, "What do you mean by that?" A wind blew through the trees, "The only reason you came after me was because of my blood." Starlight raised her free hand with blood still flowing, "You guys were just hunger and hoped to get a meal. To me, it's a sad way to go when you could have another day or more to live." The demon laughed, "Why worry about a group of demons that can kill you when we get stronger?"

Starlight face held no expression when she spoke, "Is that all you think about? Always looking for a victim to spill blood? Isn't there something you want to do with your life instead of risking it for a next meal?" The demon laughed again, "What does it matter to you anyway? You're not the one living in fear." Starlight brought up her blade to his neck with a metallic ringing, "That's where you're wrong. 2000 and some years ago, there is one man who has ruined the life I once had because of his own greed. I live in fear for my family and friends because I couldn't go against him, back then and I probably couldn't do much now. I've seen what he could do and now have to become stronger so I can protect my friends and family, or what's left of my family, or my friendship." Starlight petted Fenrir with her free hand. "Just in case he comes looking for me, which I'm sure he will, eventually. And it matters to me that you live because you might make something of yourself, hopefully in a good or better way, then a greedy son of a bitch."

The demon looked at the blade next to his neck and looked up at Starlight, "You have killed before, haven't you?" Starlight still didn't show any expression, "Yes, I have, out of protection of my once used to be my only family member." The demon stayed looking at her, "I could see it in your eyes, a little bit of anger and hatred, but why not show all of it, all the time?" Starlight smiled, "I'm saving it for the man I intend to kill with my own hands." The demon looked at the blade again, disturbed by her smile, "Who is this man you speak of?" Starlight smile went away, "He's a demon that doesn't care about anyone but himself and I intend to take his life." The demon looked back up at her, "Out of revenge?" Starlight shook her head, "To prevent him from hurt more people." "How do you know he's not dead?" Starlight kept looking at him with no expression, again, "I know his not dead. He's not the kind of demon that will die of old age easily."

The demon nodded his head, "And now why do you want me and my men to live again?" Starlight closed her eyes for a few seconds before answering, with a harsh cold wind coming through the trees, "I believe everyone has a purpose in life, it's that they have to make that choice possibly or there was no reason for them to live in the first place." The demon smiled a little, "Nice answer. Can you do me a favor of taking your blade away from my neck?" Starlight pulled her blade away from him. He stretched a bit, "I'll think about what you said about someone living, but you'll have to do me another favor." Starlight glared at him, "And what favor is that?"

The demon smiled, "First, I'll ask you some questions I want answers to and then I'll tell you my favor." Starlight didn't trust this demon, "What are you questions?" The demon laughed, "Where in the heck did you get a wolf like that? The last time I've checked, normal wolves don't grow to a size like that." Starlight looked down at Fenrir, "He's a unique kind of wolf that exists only once." The demon didn't seem quite satisfied with that answer, "Okay. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Starlight smiled, "I've learned to fight on my own and I learned more from my wolf." The demon looked Fenrir over, "How does that work?" Starlight smiled more, "Let me ask you a question." The demon looked back at her and nodded, "Do you believe in monsters? Not the kind where demons and humans are called for their cruelty, I mean actual monsters."

The demon looked at her strangely, "No, only in stories." Starlight nodded, she figured as much, "My wolf here is an actual monster, but since he's with me, he is in this size after I've tamed him." The demon shook his head, "How can a normal human 'tame' a monster? That's impossible." Starlight closed her eyes, "Possible, but not impossible." The demon shook his head again, "No, you can't be unless…!" Starlight opened her eyes and looked at his shocked expression, "Yes, that right. I'm the Monster Keeper from the stories." "That's all they were, stories. They are not true, just a bedtime stories to scare kids to behave and such." Starlight smiled up at him, "Yes, but stories can be true from time to time, and I just happen to be one of them." She looked at Fenrir, "And this wolf is a monster from the stories as well as many others."

The demon took a couple of steps back, "You won't kill everyone with your monsters, will you?" Starlight looked at him, "No, not unless the lives of the whole world is threatened. I won't kill someone out of no reason with them, and I will not let anyone harm them either." She looked away from him, "Is that all?" The demon seemed to calm down a bit, "Yeah, I guess that's all." Starlight looked back at him as he picked up one of his men, "So, what is your favor?" The demon turned back to look at her, "I almost forgot about that." Starlight gave him a funny look as he tried to remember what he wanted her to do, "Oh, yeah. Don't let the anger and hate ruin you. You are a good person, so don't let hate, anger, or even fear control you, much." Starlight turned her head to the side but still looked at him, "That sounds more like advice than a favor." The demon shrugged, "I had to give you something in return for not ending mine or my men's lives." Starlight closed her eyes, "Then I'll take your advice as long as you keep a secret for me."

The demon turned towards her again, "And that secret is?" "My existence, I don't want that demon finding me just yet. Can you do that for me?" The demon nodded, "I'll do that." Starlight raised her hand to wave at him, "Thanks, and sorry about your men." The demon laughed, "Don't worry about it. They'll be fine, once they're awake." Starlight nodded and turned but stopped by the demon when he spoke again, "Nice racing the other day. Out of all the racers, I like you the most. Such a daring child you are." Starlight turned back, "I'm glad you enjoyed the show." The demon smiled, "And you might want to do something about the wounds in your hands." Starlight looked down at them, "I will." Starlight turned back and walked away, "See you later, I guess." Once she was out of sight, he whispered with a smile on his face, "Yeah, see you later, Keeper."

Starlight walked a few minutes before stopping by a tree with a known herb she could find. She pulled a few leaves right off the plant, put one leaf in her mouth and chewed. At the same time, she pulled some wrap out of her side pouch on her left side. She then put the herb leaves into the empty pouch while holding the wrap in her hand as she took some of the herb mush out of the mouth and placed it on her free hand. She let out a groan when she placed the herb in her hand. Fenrir looked at her while they both kept walking on, "What is it?" Starlight put the rest of the herb on her hand, "The wound was deeper than I thought, practically almost through my hand." She grabbed another herb leave and placed it into her mouth.

Minutes passed before she was able to finish both of her hands and then began wrapping both up. She was so busy in her work that she didn't noticed Hiei and Kurama were following her. She finally finished her hands when Hiei drew his sword, and before Kurama could stop him, he aimed for Starlight. Starlight picked up an energy signal and drew her own blade stopping whoever else's before it hit her. She glared but softened when she saw Hiei, with Kurama approaching them. "What the heck, Hiei. Do you always do that to people?" Hiei didn't answer her when he looked at her hand with her blade. "You have a lot of strength with a wounded hand." Starlight looked at her own hand, "I've trained while my hands were wounded, until I could hold my strength in them whenever they're wounded again." Hiei looked back at her, "Who trained you?" Starlight looked at Fenrir, "Both of my fathers did, but only one was able to help me complete it." Starlight looked back at him with their blades still holding against each other. They both pulled their blades away from each other, "Hn. You must have intense training to be able to do that." Starlight smiled, "Yes, but it's worth it in the end."

Hiei put his sword away with Starlight doing the same with her own, "If you say so." Starlight shrugged a bit before looking at Kurama, "What are you guys doing in the forest anyway?" Kurama smiled, "Daylight asked us to look for you, since she didn't see you after a while." Starlight winced, "Great, she doesn't ever leave me alone when I want to get away for an hour or two." Kurama closed his eyes, "She's just worried about you." Starlight looked to the side, "She has nothing to worry about. Besides, I have Fenrir with me." Hiei growled, "When are you going to get it that you won't always have your monsters around to fight for you." Kurama looked at him from the side, "Hiei." Starlight looked back at him with a glared, "Hey, I fight my own fights. But then, you don't really know the reason why I let Fenrir fight with me, do you? Not that you would care anyway." "Hn. So, what's the reason?"

Starlight kept her glared, "Do you have any idea what happens to a monster when they are not allowed to attack or kill something after a while?" Hiei just looked at her with no expression on his face, "They will lose control of themselves and no one, not even me, can stop them. They will go on a rampage and kill anything in their path, men, women, and children, they don't care. All they care about is to get that urge to kill out of their system. Sounds like the demons back home, doesn't it?" Hiei gave her his own glare, "Your point?" Starlight nodded, "My point is that a single monster is ten times worst then any A or S-class demon. If Fenrir loses control, he will grow to his full size and then attack anywhere he wants, but that's will not be the worst of it, the worst of it is that nothing can harm him. Each and every monster has a defense that can't be harmed by mankind's or even demon's weapons, no matter how great." Hiei and Kurama both looked at Fenrir and he looked back at them.

Hiei looked back at her, "So, he can be bigger than what we saw earlier with the fight with the gang of demons back there?" Starlight closed her eyes, "I guess you did see that. My father, Fenrir, he can grow up to be 6 miles long, but other stories say he can still be bigger." Hiei and Kurama looked back at Fenrir. Starlight looked down at Fenrir, "If that's not a shocker, then how about this, all monsters can be as violent as they want without every getting tired for many days. It's just a matter of time before every one of these monsters loses control of themselves and destroying this world and maybe others. And that's why the Monster Keeper is created, to destroy or to tame a monster long enough before it can bring destruction anywhere it rests, and that's what the some stories say about the End of the World, Armageddon, and Dooms Day, is about. The destruction of the world is by the monsters that lay in wait until it's time to unleash their wrath upon the world. I'm pretty sure they know about the Spirit World and the Demon World, so, no one is technically safe anywhere. Now what do you think, if a demon gets ahold of a monster? They have no control over it and it's just a wild as any other monster."

Starlight turned around and began walking away with Fenrir standing up from his sitting position and followed her. She stopped in her tracks, "That is why Koenma chose me. I'm the only Monster Keeper there will ever be, so it's the end of the world or life. Would you be able to make that decision, knowing that even your home and everyone around you would be in danger? Believe me; we have plenty of time before the End of the World. Just be happy that it's not tomorrow." She stayed where she was a second longer before walking on again. Kurama got over his shock and looked towards Hiei, but what he saw is not what he expected out of Hiei. He looked pale and faint. Hiei began to fall to his knees but Kurama grabbed a hold of him to keep him up just before he could touch the ground. "Kurama, that can't happen…..can it?" "I don't really know, but what she said is true, then I guess it can." Hiei grabbed ahold of Kurama's shirt and leaned against Kurama. Kurama looked towards the direction where Starlight went to, 'Why did you say that? Even if it was the truth, why did you have to say it?"

Starlight slammed her fist against a tree, "I'm so stupid! Why did I say that in the first place? It may be the truth but why say it to them? They didn't have to know." Fenrir looked at Starlight as she continued to hit the tree with punches. She stopped after her hands started bleeding again, "It's going to take Hiei a while to forgive me about the deal in the race and now Kurama is probably not going to forgive me about making Hiei…" Starlight screamed out of frustration and punched the tree one more time before backing away from it, "Maybe I should give up on making friends all together. I'm no good to be a friend to someone that does the things I've done." Fenrir walked over to her, "Give me one of your hands." Starlight looked down at him, "Why?" Fenrir growled, "Just do it, Starlight!" Starlight held out her left hand, not really knowing why Fenrir wanted to do to her hand. A second later, she got her answer. Fenrir bit down right on top of the wound in her hand, she flinched but stayed quiet as blood began seeping through the wrappings.

A moment later, Fenrir released her hand. Starlight glared at him, "You want to explain to me why you bit my hand?" Fenrir snorted at her, "You wanted some punishment, didn't you? That should hold you for a while." Starlight stopped glaring at him, "Thanks, but I don't know how I'll ever apologize for what I said." Fenrir walked in front of her, "I've known you long enough to know that you'll find a way to make up for it, but it will take more than just one act. Now come on, Daylight wanted you to return to the beach." Starlight nodded and put her bleeding hand to her side, leaving a trail of blood….

Kurama picked up Hiei, since Hiei didn't have the strength to even walking anymore. He walked in the direction to the beach which is also where Starlight went. He kept walking but soon smelled blood and a recently familiar one. He looked at the ground and sure enough, a blood trail leading back to the beach. Kurama walked on until he came upon a message on the ground, written in blood, _"Kurama, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to do that to Hiei. I promise I'll make up for it, and I always keep all of my promises. I'm sorry again. –Starlight"_ 'I wonder what she has in mind to make up for this. But right now I don't want her near Hiei or me.'

Starlight finally gotten to the beach, but completely forgot about her bleeding hand after she wrote Kurama a bloody letter in the dirt. She hoped he would forgive her and probably doesn't want her around them at the moment. Daylight came up to her but soon spotted Starlight's bleeding hand, "Starlight, what happened to you?" Starlight looked at what she was pointing at and then realized her bleeding hand, 'Crap, I forgot about my hand.' Starlight her hand behind her back before the others saw it. "I just got roughed up a little, it's no big deal." "No big deal...? It's-" Starlight glared at her, "Would you be quiet and listen to me?" Daylight what taken aback, Starlight didn't ever speak to her that way and the look she gave her…

Starlight lowered her voice, "I'm going to walk home. I've made up my mind about it so don't try to change it because it won't work." Daylight lowered her own voice, "What happened?" Starlight briefly looked at Kurama as he came closer with Hiei walking on his own now, "Let's just say, I need some time out and think about what I've done." Daylight gave her a questionable look and Starlight sighed, "If you want to know what I did, then ask Kurama, he'll tell you. I'll see you when I get home." Starlight turned but was harshly turned back around by Daylight, "But that's about two hours away and we're just about to go." Starlight got herself loose from her grip, "I'll see you when I get home. Oh, and take Father with you." Daylight then has a surprised look on her face, "What?" Kurama is a bit surprised himself, Fenrir goes everywhere with Starlight but she makes a choice to not have him around her when she walks home. 'What is she planning?'

Daylight shook her head, "No, I will not let you do that!" Starlight gave her a smile, "Sorry, but I told you I made up my mind." Starlight soon after turned and ran before Daylight could do or say anymore. "Starlight...! Come home safe, okay?" Daylight saw Starlight raise her hand into the sky and then put it down. Fenrir looked up at her and made a small whine. Daylight kneeled down beside him and hugged him. "Do you know what she's planning?" "No, I know nothing." "I hope she comes home, alive." Daylight looked up as Kurama approached her, "Can you tell me what happened in the forest?" Kurama nodded and told her everything, well expect for when Starlight was talking with the demon leader because they were speaking in English but the rest he told her, and she understood.

Starlight slowed down to a walk when she went back into the forest a mile away from everyone, hoping Daylight won't come after her and take her back. She listened to the sounds for the animals in the forest. Minutes later, Starlight heard a familiar sound of flapping. She looked up to see Silverwings, "Hi, did you get tired of being by yourself?" She raised her arm, Silverwings landed on her offered arm, chirping happily and rubbed his head against her cheek when he finally landed. Starlight smiled, "I'm glad you are safe. Would you like to join me on a walk?" Silverwings chirped again, jumping up a bit to sit on her right shoulder. Starlight nodded and then walked on. After a couple of minutes, Silverwings chirped again. Starlight looked at him with her eyes, "Where am I going?" Silverwings nodded his head, "I'm going to see a church not far from home. Jersey Devil said that the Black Dog will be there and I want to check it out before I tackle the beast again." Silverwings chirped again and Starlight looked back at him, "I was attacked by him and now my back and my left shoulder is injured and then I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings is another church and cut my hands on some poisoned wood." Silverwings chirped again, "I know. I just don't know why this is happening." Silverwings chirped again, "Yeah, I think so too."

An hour and a half went by as Starlight and Silverwings walked through the forest to the church Jersey Devil mentioned. The walk has calmed Starlight down enough to be aware of everything and listened to the animals, the running water of springs and rivers. Starlight came to river near the den she and Fenrir used a few days ago and stopped to have a drink. Putting both of her hands under the water soothe the little pain she had in them and realized she was still bleed. She tightened the bandages again before putting her hands back in the water, kneeling down as she did so. She cupped her hands to get the water and then bring them up to Silverwings. He drank at the offered water until he couldn't anymore. Starlight finished the water in her hands before dipping them back in the water to drink more water. She soon had her fill and stood back up, "Are you really coming with me to the church?" Silverwings chirped and nodded his head, "Okay."

Starlight walked a couple more miles before she spotted a church in the distance. She slowed down a bit just in case the dog is nearby or inside the church. Silverwings looked around at the surroundings, making sure it is safe. They both also noticed the quietness of the forest. No birds, no small animals scurrying around, nothing. Silverwings chirped softly, "I know, I don't like this feeling either." There is a loud snap of some twigs that made Starlight draw her blade and turned in the direction of the noise, which is behind her. She stilled her breath, waiting for whatever it is that is behind her…..

Starlight immediately relaxed and took in a breath of relief once she saw who it is, "Kurama? What are you doing out here?" Kurama smiled lightly, "I've noticed that your spirit energy was close to home, but you didn't go to the house, instead you went in the opposite direction. Why?" Starlight sheathed her blade and looked at the church in the distance, "I'm just checking out a church that is said to have my next monster in it for tomorrow, and it's probably the only chance I'll have before I fail on destroying it or to tame it." Kurama looked at the church, "This monster of yours in not going to be there until tomorrow? Then why go there now?" Starlight didn't look at him, "I want to have a look around the place before I go against it. I don't want to be like last time and get injured again." Starlight looked back at him, "I'm sorry for earlier, I'll make up for it." Starlight took a step towards the church but Kurama stopped by gently grabbing her wounded shoulder, "I wanted to ask you about that. What did you have in mind about making it up?" Kurama released her shoulder when she turned back to him, "My father, Fenrir, told me that I can make up for it by doing something for you and Hiei, but he also told that I'll have to do more than one."

This caught Kurama's interest, "Doing something, like what?" Starlight shrugged, "I'm not sure, saving your life or doing some chores for you or favors or something." Starlight glared up at the sky, "But, I have some restrictions that I won't do for people, no matter who you are." Kurama looked at her, "And what is that?" Starlight closed her eyes, "I don't do any sexual favors, so don't ask." Starlight opened her eyes and stared straight at him, "But you seem like that type of guy that won't ask for that, especially since you have someone very special to you, am I wrong?" Kurama sighed, "No, you're right about that. I don't won't ask for anything like that, especially when I have Hiei. Besides, you don't look like the kind of girl that'll do something like that." Starlight smiled and laughed, "You got that right. I'm a fighter, not a lover." Starlight turned back to the church, "So, why did you come out here again? And how did you manage to keep the others to stay at home and not follow you?" Kurama smiled, "I told them that I found some new plants that I wanted to try, and that I'll be back." Starlight kept looking at the church, "And Hiei?" Kurama looked towards the church again, "He wanted to sleep for a while. He seems to be bothered by something but I don't know what it is."

Starlight looked up at the sky, 'So, Hiei still didn't tell Kurama that he's in heat. That is not good.' Starlight looked back at Kurama, "I'm sure he'll be okay. If something is bothering him, he would tell you, wouldn't he?" Kurama walked next to her but she kept looking at the church, "Yes, but he has the tendency to keep it to himself." Starlight held no expression when Kurama looked at her, "Oh, well, I guess you might want to head back before the others start looking for you." Kurama still looked at her, "What about you?" Starlight shook her head, "I'm going to see this church first then head home." "Then I'll come with you. You still have the scent of blood on you and you might attract other demons attentions, like you did earlier." Starlight looked at him, "Okay, but I don't think we'll have any trouble." Starlight looked around, "It's too quiet here for demons to be around." Kurama nodded and they both walked towards the church.

Moments later, Starlight opened the doors of the church and walked straight in. The 3 o'clock sun lit the church with enough light to see around it. She walked over to the altar of the church and walked around it. Overall, the church is in pretty good condition, but with rotting wooden benches stinking up the place. Silverwing looked around from Starlight's shoulder before chirping to her. She looked at him, "Yes, this is the same church Jersey Devil spoke of. And yes, the dog will be here tomorrow." Kurama looked towards her as she spoke but noticed that she's looking at Silverwings and not at him. Silverwings chirped again, "Yes, you may go." Silverwings flapped his wings and flew out of the church through the open doors. Kurama watched Silverwings disappear before looking at Starlight, "Can you really understand what he says?" Starlight gave him a smile, "Yes, I actually hear and understand every one of the animals' voices. Whether I want to or not." "How can you?" Starlight still smiled at him, "I'll tell it when I tell my story." Kurama nodded and watched Starlight as something caught her attention. She looked at the cloth on the altar and lifted it up to inspect it further.

There are some big dark stains on the cloth and she leaned in to smell it. The dust on the cloth didn't taint the scent Starlight was looking for as she sniffed. She looked up at Kurama, "Now I'm ready to go home. What about you?" Kurama smiled, "Yes. I'm ready." Starlight nodded and headed to the church doors. She waited for Kurama to come out before closing the doors shut. She nodded to Kurama one more time before heading towards the house in silence. Kurama broke the silence halfway to the house, "Can you tell me what you were looking at back there in the church?" Starlight looked up at him after she stepped over some fallen logs, "There were some dark stains on the altar's cloth that seems interesting to me because none of the other altar's cloths had stains." Starlight looked forward again, "And I had to smell it to be sure of something." Kurama looked at her as they continued to walk on, "To be sure of what?" Starlight kept walking, "The dark stains are blood."

A little while later, Starlight and Kurama arrived back at the house, with a very pissed off Daylight, "Starlight, you said you'd be here in an hour." Starlight raised her hands in defense, "I never said that. I said that I'll see you when I got home. So, now that I'm home, you can leave me alone or I'll go outside again and won't come back until the morning." Daylight relaxed and then looked at Starlight's still wounded hands, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just worried about you." Starlight shook her head, "Don't worry anymore, I'm home now." Daylight nodded, "So what are you going to do with the wounds on your hands?" Starlight looked down at them, "Do you want to heal them?" Daylight looked confused and Starlight looked up at her, "Did you totally forget that you have a healing power?" Daylight looked down and blushed, "Oops, I guess I did forget." Starlight closed her eyes, "Are you going to heal me or what?"

Daylight nodded and grabbed one of Starlight's hands and began healing the wounds. Once Daylight is done with both of Starlight's hands, she wanted to check Starlight's back and shoulder. "They're healing. That's a good sign. Now let's see if I can heal them." Daylight place one hand on Starlight's back and the other hand on her shoulder and then began using her power again. After she is done, she smiled at Starlight, "There. That should make you feel better." Starlight grabbed her shoulder, "Thanks Daylight. I feel much better." Daylight kept her smile, "Well, we should enjoy our time left here, so what do you want to do?" Starlight crossed her arms, "I want to play a certain game from now on until we leave." Daylight nodded, "That sounds good. So when are you tackling the monster again?" Starlight walked past her, "Tomorrow, well actually tomorrow night."

In a tree, not far from the house of Starlight's and Daylight's, a demon is lurking around from tree to tree. "I smell someone in heat but who is it? I can't be any of the humans and not the two half demons and it can't be the grim reaper or the prince. So that leaves me with two options, the ice maiden or the male koorime." A grin appeared on the demon's face and licked his lips, "Yes, I say it's the male koorime. A normal ice maiden doesn't go into heat because of the asexual thing, but a male koorime, is a whole different story." The demon laughed and fled further into the forest, "I'll wait for you, my little male koorime." Starlight looked up from the game she is playing and looked towards the backdoor. Everyone noticed her energy rising, and Koenma spoke first before everyone could, "What's wrong Starlight?" Starlight stared back at the door a second longer before answering, "I thought I felt…something." Daylight slapped her gently in the back, "Well, whatever it was it's probably gone now." Starlight looked at her before looking back at the door once more, "I hope so."

That's it for this chapter, I hoped you liked it. New chapter is coming out soon, later.


	3. The demon and the monster

**The demon and the monster**

Everyone is in comfortable sleep, well, everyone expect for Starlight. She knows that there is a demon around, hunting for someone and she might know who is his target and that would be…..Hiei. She would fall asleep but wake up in a few minutes upon sensing demon energy outside in the forest. She became pissed off, got up, changed to her native clothing and went downstairs, but not before she did, she covered Fenrir with her blanket. The clothing she is wearing is the shirt with the slits on the sides and shorts underneath with her blade where it should be, hidden. She put her feather and the keepsake feather in her hair and tied the black ribbon underneath her hair, hiding it while the feathers rested gently on her black hair. Once she sat comfortably on the couch, she began playing the same game she started just hours before and now she begun where she left off.

Yusuke and Keiko slept close to each other and didn't move from the position they were in, which Keiko is wrapped protectively in Yusuke's arms. Shizuru wrapped the comforter more around herself, liking the softness of the comforters. Genkai has never felt as comfortable in her years of sleep as she is now, sleeping so peacefully and not worrying about demons. Botan and Koenma are now sleeping from their "nightly session". Starlight shook her head, 'Be careful Koenma. You might end up getting Botan pregnant a little too early.' Something soft brushed against her leg and she looked down, meeting two small eyes. Starlight smiled down at the puppy, "Do you want to come up here?" The puppy wagged his small tail happily and let out small barks, "All righty then." Starlight put down the controller and picked up the puppy with both hands. She gently placed him in her lap when she was done folding them on the couch. He looked up at her when she grabbed the controller and started playing again, "Botan didn't give you a name yet, has she?" The puppy made a sad whine and let out a single bark. "Just wait a while longer, she'll think of a name for you." The puppy looked up at the TV screen and watched Starlight play her game. Kuwabara and Yukina are sleeping well but Kuwabara is having some kind of nightmare, but thank goodness he's not lashing out in his sleep. 'Poor guy, wonder what he's dreaming about.' Hiei is sleeping comfortable in Kurama's arms and snuggling against him. Kurama protectively brought Hiei closer to his body. Hiei let a smile come to his lips in his sleep and snuggled against Kurama even more. Kurama then began purring and brought Hiei even closer to his body.

A couple of hours passed before Starlight decided made herself some hot chocolate and giving the puppy warm milk. The puppy lapped up the milk happily. Starlight waited for another pot of milk to heat up enough before putting cocoa power and sugar in with the hot milk. She took a glass cup from the cabinet and stirred the mixture in the pot. Once it was ready, she used the same spoon in the pot to put the chocolate in her cup. She blew on it before taking a sip and then smiled, 'Yep, I perfectly made the chocolate just right.' Starlight put her cup down on the counter and opened another cabinet to grab the big marshmallows. She then opened the bag, dipped one marshmallow into the cocoa and took a bite from it. The puppy looked up at her with pleading eyes. Starlight smiled and laughed once she swallowed her marshmallow, "Okay, but I'll have to take yours apart because they are too big for you to eat." Starlight grabbed one marshmallow out of the bag and tore it in small bits. She put some more warm milk in the puppy's bowl and then put the marshmallow bits into the milk. The puppy barked happily and began lapping up the milk again. The milk softened the bits when the puppy lapped them up into his mouth, so that way he won't choke on them when he ate them.

Starlight went back to her game when she finished her hot chocolate from her cup, with the puppy joining her few moments later. A few more hours passed by Starlight, and being so into her game she didn't notice someone behind her. A pair of hands covered Starlight's eyes, making her stop moving her character, and heard a voice, "Guess who?" Starlight didn't know how to answer, "Uh…" Starlight, however, did hear another person enter into the room before she could speak again, "Botan, It's too early to play games in the morning." Starlight smiled as the owner of the hands uncovered her eyes, "Aw, Koenma you ruined it." Starlight looked back at both of them, "Good morning you two. Did you have a nice sleep from your 'night session'?" Both Koenma and Botan blushed immediately, "You heard us?" Starlight nodded and they blushed more, "I can hear everything in the house when I'm in it. But as of last night, I couldn't sleep at all." Botan still blushed, "Was it our fault?" Starlight continued back to playing the game, "No, I couldn't sleep because something was bothering me from yesterday and now it's still bothering me, but don't worry about it. It's not you guys."

They both relaxed. Botan then looked around, "Have you seen my puppy by any chance? I didn't find him in the room when I looked." Starlight looked back at her and pointed down to her lap, "Yeah, he's been with me ever since I can down here." Botan looked at her puppy and saw him watching the TV. "Can I take him from you?" Starlight smiled, "Why not? He's your puppy." Botan came from around the couch and sat by Starlight's side. She reached over to pick him up and he whined when he couldn't see the TV, "What's wrong?" The puppy whined more, causing Starlight to look at him, "He wants to keep watching the TV." "Oh." Botan placed her puppy on her own lap and faced him towards the TV. He stopped whining once he was able to see the screen again. Starlight laughed, "He's a funny pup." She then looked at Botan, "Did you decide a name for him?" Botan frowned, "No, but I'll give him a name when I find a good one." Starlight nodded, continuing her game. Koenma finally noticed the cocoa smell, "What did you make? It smells like brownies." Starlight laughed, "It's actually hot chocolate. You can have some if you want."

Time passed as Starlight kept playing her game while everyone is waking up. Daylight is in the kitchen making breakfast as usual and everyone else is in the entertainment room, watching her play the game. Starlight is became bored with the games ending when she finished it. She then let Yusuke and Kuwabara play whatever game they wanted. Daylight finished making the breakfast and soon everyone is at the table eating, but Starlight was not among them.

Kuwabara looked at Daylight as she took a drink from her orange juice, "Isn't Starlight going to eat?" Daylight put her cup down before answering, "I don't know. I told her that the food is ready but she said she's not hungry." Yukina looked up at her, "Did she tell you why?" Daylight shook her head, "No. I've been with her for so long to know that when she doesn't eat is when she's training or when she's really not hungry, and it can take days before she could start eating again." Everyone looked at her while they kept eating and she continued, "It's normal for her, I guess, but the way her face looked when I told her about breakfast, she looked pissed. It's rare to see her like that after so long of time being the way she was before." Daylight looked up to see everyone's expressions and then smile to try and brighten the mood, "I'm sure she's fine. I think it's the monster that's bothering her." 'I probably should have said nothing.' Just then Starlight is behind her, without anybody noticing, holding a small piece of ice in her hand and put it in Daylight shirt.

Daylight pulled away from the table, "EEEK!" Starlight backed away, smiling, with the others trying not to laugh or looking confused. About 30 seconds later, Daylight finally stopped doing the cold dance and got the ice out of her shirt. Starlight smiled even more when Daylight glared at her, "Starlight, why did you do that?" Starlight kept her smile and looked away, "You were depressing everyone with your speech and I want to get you back for the dog whistle in my ears. So, that's two for the price of one." Starlight tried not to laugh as Daylight glared at her more, "I hate you." "I love you too, sister." Fenrir came from under the table and went over to the ice on the floor. He ate it and panted after doing so. Starlight noticed his panting, "Father, are you hot?" Fenrir nodded, "Okay, I'll get you some cool water and then wet you down outside." Fenrir walked over to her, "As long as the water is cold." Starlight smile and Daylight went back to her chair, "Are you going to eat soon, Starlight?" Starlight looked at the table with everyone looking at her. She shook her head but smiled, "I'll eat later. I'm not that hungry this morning, but I promise I'll eat lunch and dinner."

Daylight seems to accept it, "Aright, and I hope you'll keep your promise." Starlight nodded, "I always keep my promises." Daylight moved her hand around like she was trying to shoo away a fly away, "Then go help dad cool down. His fur is too thick for the summer." Starlight bowed her head and went into the kitchen with Fenrir waiting for the water. After she gave Fenrir the water he wanted, she headed outside for the water hose and waited for Fenrir. He came out when he was done and walked up to her. She turned the hose on and began wetting him down started from his head. "Does that feel better?" Fenrir sighed, "Much better." Starlight rubbed one of her hands into his fur for the water to go deeper to make him cooler. She was too busy with Fenrir that she didn't notice Daylight with the other hose in the back yard, but Fenrir noticed, "Starlight, look out." Starlight just finished soaking him when she heard him, "What?" She turn to see what he was talking about but only to end up getting sprayed in the face. Daylight smiled, but it went away when Starlight began to cough, "Oops, maybe I should have said something." Starlight's wet black hair hid her face from Daylight's view. Starlight didn't say anything and so she's beginning to think Starlight's was glaring at her. In reality, Starlight was smiling, and raised her own water hose and aimed it directly at Daylight.

Daylight backed away from her, "Hey, quit it. You got me, you got me." Starlight laughed, "Yeah right, you're just saying that so you can get me again." Daylight gave her a smile, "You've got that right." Daylight sprayed the water from her hose at Starlight but Starlight moved out of the way, much to Daylight's disappointment, "Hey, you cheater." Starlight laughed again, "Who's cheating? You snuck up on me without giving me a warning or anything." Starlight sprayed water at Daylight, getting her right on her back as she tried to get out of the way. She laughed, "You got me again. That's two for you and one for me." Starlight shook her head, "Why keep count?" Starlight sprayed more water at her. After one whole minute, Daylight is soaked, and Starlight still has only her hair wet. Daylight looked down at herself and then looked back up at Starlight, "No fair." Starlight laughed, "You need some more training on how to dodge away from your opponent's attacks because every time I aimed for you with the water, you got hit every time." Daylight laughed, "Yeah, we'll see who needs more training when I get you." She then sprayed water at Starlight, who moved out of the way again.

Starlight and Daylight moved around the yard while Fenrir sat and watched. Everyone wanted to know what was taking the sisters a long time to come back inside so they went to investigate. Fenrir looked at them at they appeared and looked upon a scene with Starlight hitting Daylight with water and Daylight trying to do the same but failed. Koenma looked at Fenrir, "What are they doing?" Fenrir laughed, "They're playing around. They haven't done that in a long time." Daylight had enough of using the single spray so she changed the single spray into a wide spray. Starlight moved out of the way and didn't noticed the water aimed at the gang until it was too late, "Daylight, watch out for-" Daylight winced when she saw where the water was going. Everyone saw the water heading towards them, but only two got wet, three if you count the puppy, as the others jumped out of the way, and some with help. Botan looked up at Koenma, "Are you okay, Koenma?" He looked at her, "Yeah, I'm fine." Botan nodded and looked at her wet puppy in her arms, "What about you?" The puppy barked happily and shook the excess water off, getting more water on Botan and Koenma. "Yuck, dog stink water, my clothes are going to smell for days." Daylight laughed nervously, "I'm sorry about that, guys. I was trying to aim for my sister." Starlight laughed, "Then you need to work on your aim." Daylight turned towards her and glared, "Shut up." Starlight, in return, gave her a smile.

Daylight helped Koenma and Botan while Starlight put away the water hoses. Everyone else did what they were doing before they went investigating. Starlight went inside but stopped and looked towards the forest. She sensed the same demon energy she did the day before but it seemed a little stronger than yesterday. She shook it off and went inside. Lunchtime came around and Daylight made her famous grilled cheese and pies an hour before. Starlight, like she promised, ate with them. She liked Daylight's grilled cheese. Daylight laughed at her, "When you don't eat for three days, it tastes so good, doesn't it." Starlight smiled, of course, with her mouth closed. Hiei tried not to blush from what happened the last time he ate grilled cheese. Kurama looked at him and smiled, this was enough to make him blush.

Kuwabara noticed, "Hey, why are you blushing Hiei?" Hiei closed his eyes, "That's none of your business." Daylight smiled and looked towards Kuwabara, "Kurama and Hiei had a make out session the last time I made grilled cheese, that's why he's blushing." Hiei glared at her with her looking right back at him, "What? He just asked, and it's just polite to give him an answer." Hiei was about to say something to her but he was stopped when he felt Kurama's hot breath on his neck, "We don't have to hide our relationship from them, they know." Hiei closed his eyes again, "But they don't have to know everything." Kurama smiled sweetly at him, "True but we still have to give them an answer when they ask for it." Hiei kept his eyes closed, "Hn, that's if we decide to answer." Yukina leaned in close to the table, "Brother," Hiei opened his eyes to look at her, "was there some tongue action?" Hiei's eyes widened and blushed, "Yukina?" She gave him an innocent smile, "What, I just want to know?" Kurama smiled at her and wrapped his arms around Hiei, "Yes, we had a lot of tongue action." Hiei blushed more, "Kurama? No we didn't, Yukina." Hiei was trying to lie but his sister saw past it. "No, I can see that you did." Hiei blushed even more with everyone laughing. Starlight watched the whole thing while still eating her sandwiches.

Starlight swallowed a piece of grilled cheese before she picked up her cup, "Starlight," She looked over her cup at Daylight, "can you get the dessert?" Starlight put the cup down and nodded. "Thanks." She then raised one of her hands and finished the sandwich with her other hand. Seconds later, Starlight brought out a tray with pieces of pie. She then set the pies in front of everyone. Daylight smiled when Starlight gave her one, "I made you your favorite." Starlight smiled back, "And there is another favorite of yours that I like." Daylight nodded, "The Triple Berry Supreme." Starlight nodded, "I want my favorite dinner and my dessert on the last day before we leave." Daylight smiled, "I'll do that just for you." Starlight gave her the most innocent smile she ever done in years, giving Daylight a fuzzy feeling. She then went back to her seat and dug into the pie. Kuwabara looked at it, "What is this?" Daylight gave a small laugh, "It a pie." He just looked at her, "I know that but it looks slimy." Starlight swallowed before she burst out laughing. She covered her mouth with her napkin with everyone looking at her. She continued laughing until she was able to speak again, "It just looks like that. It's called Triple Berry. It's made with three kinds of berries, hence the name Triple Berry." Kuwabara looked at it but still didn't trust it. "You do know that I'm keeping track of how many new things you eat, right? So if you don't try something new, Starlight or I will not try anything new." Hiei thought the same thing like Kuwabara but, 'What the hell. I'll never know if it's good or not, if I don't try it.'

Hiei cut a piece off the piece and put it in his mouth. He closed his eyes with the sweetness alone, "This is sweet like sweet snow." Kurama smile and tried his own pie, "This is good. Where did you make a pie like this?" Daylight looked at him, "Well, we did say we learned many things when we were growing up and I happen to learn to make the Triple Berry pie, along with many other pies, in a shop about a few miles away." The others tasted as well and each and every one of them enjoyed it. Daylight also told them it may taste even better with some ice cream. So now everyone is served a second slice and with ice cream, the happiest person out of all of them was none other than Hiei, but as always, he didn't show it. Starlight was just fine without the ice cream, though. She finished before everyone else did and then went up to the roof, waiting for the sun to set.

A few hours later, Hiei was bored being around the house. He wanted some exercise, to either train, or to kill some demons, if he could find any in this area, 'I should have killed the group of demons Starlight decided to foolishly spare.' Hiei walked to the backdoor, gripped the doorknob and was about to open the door when he felt Kurama's arms go around him at the waist, "Where are you going?" "I'm going to train for a little while in the forest." Kurama nuzzled his neck, making him feel good, "Do you want me to come with you?" "No, I want to train by myself and see how much I can improve." Kurama nuzzled him again, "Okay, but come back to me when you're finished. I'll worry about you, if you don't." Hiei smiled, turning to face Kurama, "I promise to come back." Hiei gave Kurama a long kiss before opening the door and headed towards the forest.

Hiei stopped by a nearby river and looked around. The forest was calming enough with the animals and the running water of the river, totally peaceful. But Hiei wasn't here to listen to the forest, he came here to kill or maybe he could train in a place like this. He then went walking around to see if he could find a place where he could train, without knowing though, because of his lowered spirit energy, a demon is watching him from afar.

Daylight cleaned the dishes in the sink and began to prepare dinner at an early hour, but first she had to give Hiei the tea he needs for his heat. Last night, he told her about the effects of the tea wears off after a short period and then he has to drink more of it. Daylight tried to make the herbs in the tea stronger but the same results occur like before, 'Maybe his system is becoming immune to the herbs. That is definitely not good.' Daylight looked around for Hiei, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She then decided to ask Kurama about his whereabouts, "Kurama," He looked up at her from his seat on the couch, "do you know where Hiei is?" He nodded, "Hiei's in the forest, training." Daylight smiled at him and then began to turn, "Okay, thank you." Kurama got up and walked over to her, "May I ask why you're looking for him?" She looked back at him, "Oh, he asked me to make him my special tea that he likes, guess he likes the favors in it." Daylight turned back and left the room, no one was paying any attention to Kurama and Daylight.

Daylight then went upstairs to Starlight's room. She has a strange feeling that she'll need Starlight's help, if she wants to find Hiei. Daylight looked around outside of Starlight's window, spotting her lying down on the roof. "Starlight, wake up!" Starlight opened her eyes, sitting up slowly. She then yawned and looked at Daylight, "Huh?" Daylight gave a short laugh, "Come on, I'm going to need you help looking for Hiei." Starlight stop in a mid-yawn when she heard what Daylight said, "What did you say?" Daylight sighed, "I need your help to find Hiei. He went in the forest early." Starlight stood up in a swift movement and then swung herself into her room, "That is not good. I've been sensing a certain demon's energy in the forest yesterday and earlier today." Daylight looked at her with nervous eyes, "You kidding, right?" Starlight shook her head before standing up, "No, I thought that 'he' would go away but I guess he hasn't, do to someone's heat." Daylight looked away from her to look at the forest, "That can't be. I've been giving Hiei the tea I made for him, but he said-Shit!" Daylight ran out of the room, "If that demon is out there, then we have to find Hiei. He'll be in trouble if he stays in the forest any longer." Starlight ran after her after hearing what her sister said.

Daylight kept on running down the stairs, heading straight for the back door. Starlight was not far from Daylight as she watched Daylight swung open the door. Fenrir sensed something wrong and went after both of his daughters. Everyone heard them running out of the house. Kurama also sensed something was wrong and went to find out from one of the sisters. Daylight and Starlight, with Fenrir not so far behind, jumped over the wall. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and everyone else stopped at the backdoor, and watched Kurama as he jumped over the wall. "Do you know what's going on?" Kuwabara shook his head, "No."

Hiei put away his sword from his training and now he is heading back to the house, but as he was walking back, he couldn't help shaking off the feeling of being watched. He drew his blade once again, "Who's there?" Show yourself." A sinister laugh rang out from somewhere near Hiei. He looked around to see if he could spot this person. "I'm surprised you found me without sensing my spirit energy, not that you could anymore, can you?" Hiei growled, "What do you mean?" Another laugh past the hidden demon's lips as he moved from one tree to another, "You don't have any spirit energy left from your elegant training." Hiei glared while still looking around, "Elegant?" "Yes, the way you moved your body around was actually making me hot, making me wanting you even more." Hiei let out another growl, "What makes you say you can get near me?" The demon leaned against a tree with his arms crossed, "You're in heat. I can tell by your smell. Guess my sister's tea wore off." Hiei eyes widened but tried not to show it too much, "How did you know about the tea and who's your sister?" The demon laughed again, "I actually have two sisters, and you should know them by now as Daylight and Starlight. They don't like to mention me at all because I'm a demon." Hiei kept looking around more now that it is true about him not having any more spirit energy and his heat kicked back in again. "The tea you were drinking, did indeed work as it should but you're growing immune to it. I smelled your heat at the last race Daylight and Starlight won, that's how I found out about you."

Hiei listened to the demon while he walked around, with the demon following him from tree to tree, "I'm surprised you didn't let your fox notice your heat, or were you waiting around for a more suitable demon to lie with?" Hiei growled, "No, I just thought it would go away, like it always does years before." The demon laughed, "Not this time. Your smell tells me that you are ready to have someone claim your body, but that doesn't mean that whoever claims you, would be your mate. It just means that whoever does claims you, you'll carry their scent on your body and I don't think anyone would want you if you have someone's else scent instead of your beloved, which is that fox of yours." Hiei growled, but inside he is beginning to get scared, 'I can't let this demon have me, no matter what, but what can I do? I can't fight him like this and I can't call out for help anymore, even if I wanted to.' Hiei heard the demon laugh by a nearby tree, "I also heard a rumor saying that a male koorime can bear a child. I want to see if it's true." The demon came from around a tree behind Hiei, catching him off-guard from above while releasing a large amount of his spirit energy.

Daylight and Starlight kept running with Fenrir beside them. Starlight looked up when she felt the demon spirit energy, "It's him. Dammit, I should have check in here when I first felt his spirit energy." Daylight looked at her, "Don't blame yourself, it can't be helped. The only way you'll be able to fix this, is if we find Hiei and get him safely back to the house." Starlight nodded, "We will get him back to the house, and I'll make sure of it." Daylight stopped to catch her breath with Starlight sliding to a stop a few feet away. Daylight shook her head, "Don't worry about me. Get to Hiei before the demon claims him." Starlight nodded her head, looking at Fenrir, "Come on." She began to run faster, with Fenrir by her side, running the same speed. Daylight watched them until they were out of sight, "I'm getting too old for this, even with my 20-year-old body." Just then Daylight heard some bushes move behind her, she turned to see who it is while getting ready to attack. Kurama came out of the bushes and Daylight relaxed, "Kurama? What are you doing here?" Kurama walked next to her, "I sensed something is wrong." Daylight sighed, "Yes, there is something wrong." Kurama waited for her to continue, "I'm not sure Hiei wants me to tell you this but I guess I have no other choice." Kurama began to get worried, "What wrong with Hiei?" Daylight looked straight in his eyes, "Hiei is in heat."

Hiei tried his tenth attempt to hit the demon with his sword, but the demon vanishes before his sword could make its cut or even see the demon, "What's wrong my little koorime? Did you lose your speed?" Hiei growled, "I'm not yours." The demon laughed, "Not yet you're not, but I'll make sure your mine by sunset, which is in a few minutes." Hiei looked around, "Show yourself!" "I'll show myself in a little bit, sweetheart, but right now I want to enjoy the smell of your heat." Hiei looked up towards the demon on one of the trees branches behind him, "Don't call me that!" The demon laughed, "Why not let your fox know that you're in heat? He is the one you love, right?" Hiei glared at the demon, "That's my business." The demon grinned, "Well then, let's get started. I want to see what sounds I can get out of you." The demon jumped down to reveal himself. This demon is wearing black jeans, t-shirt, and shoes. His long black hair covered most of his right side including his right eye. He grinned more when he opened his eyes to look at Hiei, "You're pretty for a male koorime. They say the females are beautiful but not many demons seen a male koorime to know what they look like, pretty or beautiful?"

Hiei stepped away from him as the demon came closer, "Are you scared?" Hiei didn't answer him but kept backing up away from him. The demon grinned more, "So pretty, you're also kind of cute too." Hiei let out a growl, the demon laughed, "Does your fox ever say those things to you?" "That's none of your business!" The demon vanished in a swift movement and reappeared behind Hiei, grabbing him around his waist with one of his arms while holding Hiei's jaw with his hand. Hiei struggled against him but it was no use, just like he was when Daylight grabbed him. The demon smelled Hiei's hair and then slowly down his neck, "Oh, you smell so good." Hiei struggled even harder, "Let go of me!" The demon smirked, "I don't think so." Then the demon licked Hiei's neck upward to his ear, nibbling on it. "Ah…!" Hiei didn't realize he moaned until he heard the demon chuckled, "I was right. You are untouched, a virgin. But not for long." Hiei began struggling anew, "No! Let me go!"

Starlight kept running but she didn't know where Hiei was or the demon, since the demon lowered his energy again. "Can you pick up Hiei's scent?" Fenrir sniffed around once they both stopped to catch their breaths, "No, nothing." Starlight looked around, "Where are you Hiei?"

The demon chuckled, "You're feistier than I would ever think you would be." He pulled out Hiei's sword out of his leg and looked at it, "You're also pretty bold of attacking me when you have no energy to use against me." Hiei backed away from him, "I told you to let me go and you didn't." The demon chuckled evilly, "You did say that, but I have no intention of let you go. Well, at least until I have you." The demon throw Hiei's sword to the side which landed a far distance from where they were. Hiei looked quickly behind himself to see where he could run and then looked back at the approaching demon, 'I don't normally do this but what choice do I have?' The demon kept approaching Hiei while he stepped away from him, "What are you thinking my little koorime?" "Hn, like I would tell you." Hiei then turned and ran. The demon cut him off by getting in front of him and making go in a different direction, 'This might be interesting. Let's see what this little koorime will do?'

Starlight the demon's energy signal again, but it was farther away than last time, "I don't like this. The demon is excited or-" Fenrir growled at her, "Don't you dare think that! Get moving or Hiei will be hurt. It's bad enough you failed at many things when you were younger and you still feel guilty. Find Hiei as quickly as you can so this demon won't have his fun." Starlight nodded, "Okay, but where do we go? The energy I felt just now is farther than before." "Then let's hurry."

The demon is now getting bored of chasing and cutting off Hiei that he took out a long black whip and swung it around one of Hiei's ankle, making him fall on his hands and knees. The demon gave a sinister laugh, "Did you actually think you could get away by running around?" Hiei tried to get up and run again but the demon tugged on the whip, pulling Hiei towards him, "I don't think so." Hiei then grabbed a handful of dirt and when he was close enough, he throw dirt at the demon's face. The demon wiped the dirt away but didn't let the whip go, "You'll pay for pulling a dirty little trick like that." He then pulled the whip harshly towards him, dragging Hiei straight to him. "I was going to treat you nicely but after that, I think I'll like to see pain on your face instead of pleasure, when I take you." The demon then let go of the whip, but instead of it falling to the ground, it moved around, tying Hiei's other ankle. The demon then took out a smaller one and came closer to Hiei, "I still want to hear you make some noise when I touch you." Hiei closed his eyes and looked away from the demon. But he was roughly grabbed by his jaw and forced to look at him while one of his arms was grabbed and pinned to the ground, "But I want to see your face, if you turn completely away, I'll find a way to make you look at me." Hiei raise his free hand to punch this demon but it was also grabbed and pinned above his head with his other arm. The demon straddled Hiei while he tied his wrists together. Hiei looked up while the demon tied him for he won't be able to look anywhere else when this demon…..then something shiny caught Hiei's eyes. Something silver…, 'Silverwing?' The eagle looked directly into Hiei's eyes and Hiei looked back at him, 'I have to talk to him somehow.' Hiei closed his eyes, concentrating on Silverwings, 'Don't make a sound. I don't know if you can understand me but I need your help to find someone to help me. I can't fight him, so I need you to get help for me. Can you do that?' Hiei opened his eyes as the communication was cut off do to his heat. He looked up at Silverwings. The eagle nodded and quietly flew away.

The demon finished tying Hiei's wrists and looked at him with lustful eyes, and moaned, "Oh, you have no idea how good you smell." Hiei looked away from him, only to be grabbed by his jaw again. The demon looked over Hiei's face before leaning in a kissed him, slipping his tongue into Hiei's mouth. Hiei began to struggle against him but it just made the demon moan. Hiei then bit down on the demon's tongue, the demon pulled away and laughed, "I like your fiery spirit, but I'll soon break it." The demon moved his body down Hiei's and purposely rubbing against him. Hiei made a sound. The demon smiled evilly, "Your sensitive, wonder if your skin is the same or are you more sensitive to someone's touch against your own skin?" The demon grabbed Hiei's shirt and moved it up, running his hand against Hiei's stomach, earning a moan from him. "Looks like you're more sensitive with a person's touch with skin to skin contact." The demon rubbed his hand against Hiei's stomach again, earning another moan. The demon laughed when a small blush appeared on Hiei's face, "Your fox has no idea how much he's missing when you were a virgin. It's also too bad that he won't see who has taken his beloved's virginity." Hiei closed his eyes as the demon began to kiss his stomach.

Starlight kept on running with Fenrir pushing her to keep going and not to stop. Starlight then sees a sword on the ground. She slid to a stop right next to it with Fenrir stopping next to her. She then picked it up, inspecting it. Her eyes lit up in recognition, "This is Hiei's. I won't ever forget the blade or its wielder." Starlight looked at Fenrir, "Can you pick up his scent from this?" Fenrir, while not wasting any time talking, sniffed the sword, "There are two scents on this sword. One is Hiei's but the other is from the demon, that's the demon's blood on the blade." Starlight looked at the blade and then looked at the ground, seeing the dirt is disturbed. She barely stood up when Silverwings almost, literally, crashed into her face, chirping wildly, "Whoa, Silverwings, I can't understand you. Say it again and slowly." Silverwings chirped at his normal pace, Starlight nodded, "Silverwings said he knows where he is." Fenrir looked up at him, "Where is he?" Starlight looked back at Silverwings as he chirped, "Take us to him." Silverwings chirped and flew in the direction he came from at full speed. "Let's go."

Hiei tried to keep in his moans when the demon continued kiss his stomach, making his way up. "Come on, little koorime. You have to make some noise to keep me from hurting you." Hiei tried to keep his face in the view of the demon's eyes but it was getting harder, because he didn't want this demon touching him. The demon sat up to look at the small blush on Hiei's face, "Doesn't this feel good?" Hiei opened his eyes and glared at him, "No? Then how about this?" One of the demon's hands went between Hiei's legs while the other went to Hiei's chest, rubbing his thumb against one of Hiei's nipples on top of his shirt and moving his other hand in a circular motion at the same time. Hiei cried out against his will, and arched off the ground, "You are fully in heat now. You screamed with the slightest touch I gave you just now. Didn't Daylight tell you that a stranger's touch can make you feel so good, if you weren't careful?" The demon began moving his hands a little fast, making Hiei cried out again, with the demon smirking at him, "I think you just came. But no matter how many times you come, you're heat won't go away until someone is inside you, which I'll be doing it a little bit." Hiei closed his eyes, 'Silverwings, please find someone. I wanted Kurama to have me, not a random demon.' A single tear left Hiei's eyes as the demon looked away, solidifying into a red gem before it hit the ground.

Daylight and Kurama are running in the path Starlight and Fenrir marked the path with Starlight's blood, "Does Starlight always leaves a trail of blood?" Daylight shook her head, "No, but this is an emergency so she would do anything to help out, even if it means cutting her hand open, again." Kurama nodded, 'She must really want me and Hiei to forgive her. Why else would she go through all the trouble of cutting her hand open?'

The demon touched the whip around Hiei's ankles, turning them to a glowing gold color and then it parted Hiei's ankles away from each other. Forcing Hiei to open his legs, then the glowing gold color stopped and then became solid, keeping Hiei's ankles in place. "There, I hope you're comfortable now." Hiei didn't make a sound. He didn't want this demon to get any more pleasure from his cries. The demon gave a sinister smile, "What's wrong? You want to be touched again?" Hiei closed his eyes. The demon kept his smile, "I'll make you feel better." The demon placed himself in between Hiei's open legs, still fully clothed, and rubbed against Hiei. A single cry felt Hiei's lips, making the demon smile, "Oh, you're making want you even more." The demon then pulled Hiei's shirt all the way up to reveal his nipples and his mother's keepsake, her tear gem.

"What's this?" The demon picked it up while touched Hiei's skin on purpose. He lifted the tear gem for Hiei to see it, "A tear gem, from your mother, perhaps?" Hiei glared at him, "Leave my mother's tear gem alone." The demon smirked, "Why? She is a whore, isn't she, for lying with a male or was she raped?" Hiei glared at him more, "My mother is not a whore." The demon smirked more and rubbed himself against Hiei again, earning a short gasp from him, "Then she was raped, and you'll soon know what it's like, just like she did. Like mother, like son." Hiei kept his glared, "You bastard." The demons smirk is gone, "You should know better than to call me names when I have you in this position. And I think I should get rid of this for your punishment." The demon ripped the tear gem from Hiei's neck, looking around as he did so, and then threw it to the left side in some bushes. Hiei looked towards the bushes where the demon threw his mother's tear gem. This is the second time he would lose his mom's tear gem because of a demon. The demon smirked again, "I see it is very precious to you, but that what you get for calling me names you shouldn't, especially when you're not in control." Hiei's energy level began to rise, catching the demon off guard but then the demon smirked, "Well, well, well, looks like you have some energy left. But that won't matter anymore." The demon gripped Hiei's wrists in his hands roughly enough to make him grunt in pain and then the demon began draining his energy.

The demon smiled, "Do you know what kind of demon I am?" Hiei looked away from him, "I am part of a Ghoul demon family and a Healing demon family. I don't use my Ghoul part of myself much, but it does come in handy when I need it the most." Once Hiei's spirit energy is gone the demon moved his hands away from his wrists. Hiei kept looking away from him and again, the demon forced him to look back at him when he grabbed his jaw but a little rougher than last time. "And I expect you to look at me when touching you. It makes me go faster when I see your face." Hiei managed to look away from the demon but the demon turned him back even rougher. The demon looked at Hiei's eyes before kissing him again while his other hand rubbed one of Hiei's nipples making him moan a bit against his will. The demon then moved his hand down Hiei's body and went in between his legs once again. A moan escaped Hiei's lips and the demon took his chance to slip in his tongue. Hiei struggled against him but the demon moaned and began to unbuckle Hiei's belts. Hiei pulled away from the demon's mouth, "NO!"

Starlight kept running, tightly gripping Hiei's sword in her unwounded hand. 'Please, let me get to Hiei before the demon has his way with him. Please!' Just as she jumped over some fallen logs, she heard a yell, "NO!" Starlight looked towards Silverwings as he stopped, "Silverwings. Take this with you and head home." Starlight then tossed Hiei's sword at Silverwings who grabbed it by the hilt and then headed home. Starlight ran in the direction of the yell with Fenrir behind her. She jumped over one more fallen logs before coming upon a scene where the demon is now position himself in between Hiei's legs once more. She let out a growl that sounded more of a wolf's instead of a human's and her eyes changed to a light green with hints of yellow here and there, "Avachi!" The demon looked up just in time to see Starlight leap right at him. He didn't have time to move or to do anything as she pounced on him. The force Starlight put into the jump was enough to make him fly a few feet away from Hiei. She then smirked at the demon when she saw his surprised expression, bringing up her feet up so she could give him a kind of kangaroo kick straight to his chest. This made him fly some more feet as Starlight flipped and landed on her feet.

Hiei didn't quite see who it was that knocked the demon away but he is grateful no matter what. He then heard panting and something coming towards him, closing his eyes. He jumped as someone or something came closer and tugged at the binds around his wrists. He opened his eyes, surprised to see who it is, "Fenrir?" Fenrir looked at him as he kept biting the binds, "I'll get you out of these in no time, just hold still." Hiei became more relieved and nodded, "Okay, but was that you who tackled the demon off me?" Fenrir chuckled while he broke the binds, "No, that was Starlight. Take a look for yourself." Hiei moved his arms to his sides and sat up. Looking towards the direction Fenrir is looking. Starlight moved out of the way of the demon's attack and came at him in another pounce. She then gave him another kangaroo kick to the chest which made him go into a tree. Starlight snorted, staying where she stood. Fenrir went to one of Hiei's ankles to get them off. The whip crackled as he came closer but still took a bite and began gnawing on the binds. Hiei started buckle his belts back into place when he and Fenrir heard the bushes behind them began to rustle. Fenrir let out some growls as he barely finished biting off the first bind around one of Hiei's ankles. "Dad…?" Fenrir stopped his growling when he heard the voice and saw who it belonged to, "Daylight, help me with Hiei. There's another bind around his ankle." She nodded and went over to Hiei as the bind raise up again and went to retie his free ankle again.

Daylight shot her spirit energy to the rising bind, stopping it before it could. Kurama walked out from behind the bushes as Hiei finished buckling up his belts, "Hiei…?" Hiei looked towards him, "Kurama…" Kurama came closer when Hiei realized that his shirt is still up and pulled it down with a blush of shame. Kurama kneeled next to him while Daylight finished taking off the bind. Hiei turned away from Kurama as he went to touch him, "Hiei," Kurama gently touched Hiei's cheek with one of his hands, turning him to look at his face, "please don't turn away from me when I'm here for you." Kurama then caressed his cheek with the same gentleness. Hiei leaned into the touch, always loving the gentleness Kurama always gives him. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama, shaking a little. Kurama wrapped his own arms around him and pulled him closer to his body.

The demon saw this from the distance, crying out in outrage, "No, you can't have him back yet until I have him!" The demon headed towards the group with Hiei shaking a little more from the demon's voice. Daylight and Fenrir stood up from their crouched or sitting position to stop the demon but Starlight jump in front of the demon, giving him a shot of her energy with her hand. Starlight looked at the others behind her, "Get Hiei out of here!" Kurama picked up Hiei bridal-style and headed towards the way he came from. Daylight was going to be right behind him but Fenrir stopped her, "Daylight, grab that!" Daylight looked to where Fenrir was pointing at and saw a red gem. She picked it up, 'So this is the gem that Hiei can make. This looks extremely rare for a gem.' Fenrir looked at it for a second before looking at her, "Now go help them get back to the house safely." Daylight looked at him, "What about you and Starlight?" Fenrir snorted, "Starlight and I will get the demon to come to his senses before he comes after Hiei again." Daylight nodded, turned and headed after Kurama.

Fenrir ran next to Starlight as she pushed the demon back from running after the others. The demon became furious, "You brat. Why did you stop me from having my fun?" Starlight growled exactly like a wolf again, "You should know that answer," She then smirked, "Or do you become stupid when you change into your demon form, Kyle?" The demon Kyle growled, "That is not my name when I'm in this form!" Starlight smirked more, "Oh right, it's Serolod. A half breed of a Ghoul and a Healer, created from rape when the Healer wasn't strong enough to fight back. That's probably why you chose Hiei to be your victim, because he wasn't strong enough to fight back while he is in heat." Serolod laughed, "Yes, and I would've had him too if you didn't interrupted us." Starlight turned her head to the side, "Us? Funny, it looked like he didn't want you to touch him." Serolod laughed, "Then why was he blushing when I touched him? Answer me that little sister." Fenrir growled while Starlight walked back and forth in front of Serolod, "You're full of yourself. He wanted his lover to be the only one to touch him, not a disgraceful demon like you, or any demon for that matter."

Serolod growled, "Tch, you didn't answer me." Starlight stopped directly in front of him, "Have you ever blushed when Aaron touched you whenever he's dominant?" Serolod is taken aback. Starlight looked at him, "Have you?" Serolod looked away from her, "I may have, but what does that have to do anything with the male koorime blushing?" Starlight made another wolf growl, "So you know what's it like when you in the mood to be ready to be taken by your lover? That's what Hiei felt but he didn't want to be taken by you. He wanted to be taken by Kurama, and you almost preventing that when you had him making feel that way, but he still didn't want you, he wants Kurama." Serolod growled again, "So, what if he wants the fox? I still had him where I wanted him before you ruined it." Starlight sighed, "I thought you were better than this brother, but it seems you're more pathetic than Aaron." Serolod snapped his whip towards Starlight, "He betrayed me and my trust, how can you understand what's that like when you haven't had a lover!" Starlight grabbed the whips end with her wounded hand, "Is that why you attacked Hiei? Aaron betrayed you so now you wanted to get even by raping Hiei and then tell Aaron that he slept with you, but in reality you raped him." Starlight yanked the whip harshly out of Serolod's hands.

"I may not have a lover in the past, present, or even in the future, but I know this, what Aaron did and what you were about to do, is something that no one should ever do to someone they love, even if the other people around you seem more interesting than your own lover. Think about it, what does Aaron have that attracted you to him in the first place? I'm not talking about his body, but what's inside him, what's special to you? Aaron is willing to work on his relationship with you but are you willing to?" Serolod looked away from her, "You do have a way with words, but you forget that a demon goes after other demons in heat or the ones that catches our eyes with their bodies." Starlight gave another wolf growl, "If you wanted a beating, you should have said so. And I'll tell you this; I'll never forgive someone for raping another, whether if you are my family or some random rapist. You'll die by my hand, and if I can, I'll make you suffer for it."

Daylight ran in front of Kurama, leading the way back to the house. She began slowing down when the wall of the yard came in view. She stopped next to the wall, trying to catch her breath. She looked towards Kurama with Hiei still clinging onto him and didn't want to let go. She then looked the direction they came from, 'I hope Starlight doesn't kill him. I know what he was about to do but he didn't do it.' Daylight stood up and walked to the wall, "Do you want to go first or do you want me to help you with Hiei?" Kurama walked up next to her, "I would like the help." Daylight nodded, climbing the wall but instead of jumping down, she turned and sat down on it. Kurama moved his hand from Hiei's back, raised it up to Daylight as she held out her own. Once Daylight has a good grip on his wrist, as he did so with hers, she helped him up the wall and over it. She then released his hand and flipped back, landing on her feet with no problem. Kurama walked towards the backdoor with Daylight close behind him. "Kurama, wait." Kurama turned towards her, "I want to ask Hiei something before we go inside." Hiei turned towards her a bit. She looked him, "Do you want to take a bath, to get rid of the scent on your body?" Hiei gave a small nod, "Okay, I'll do that then." She looked at Kurama, "Can you take him down to the basement? That is a bathroom down there that I use once in a while for my herbal baths." Kurama wanted to question it further but now is not a good time. Daylight reached into her pocket and pulled out a key, she then hand it over to Kurama. "Wait for me in the basement and I'll meet you there after I grab some of the right herbs." Kurama nodded, Daylight smiled a bit. She opened the door, headed inside and waited for Kurama to come in before closing it again. Luckily nobody is around or in the hallways when Kurama went to the basement door and Daylight went upstairs. She went into her room, grabbing the right bags of powdered herbs, and then headed back downstairs to the basement door.

Daylight came down the steps with the bags bundled in her arms. Kurama looked at her as she approached him, "Follow me to the bath." She walked past the door to the second freezer and another door before she stopped at the third and pulled out another key unlock the door. She went in first, turned on the light and went straight to the tub in the middle of the room. This tub is more like a Jacuzzi but it is deeper and wider than it should be. Daylight turned the water on, letting it run until it was warm enough for the herbs to be added. She tested the water until it is right, plugging the tub so that the water could fill it. She opened one of the bags, grabbed a handful of the herbs contained in within the bag and placed her hand under the running water, making the herbs mix in with it. She did the same process until she put a handful of the herbs from each of the herb bags. Daylight turned the water off when the tub is full, "It is ready for you Hiei. If you need anything, let me know." Daylight headed towards the open door, "Daylight," She turned towards Hiei, "can you make me the tea I need?" Daylight nodded, "I'll get right on it." She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Hiei began to undress with Kurama close to him. "Do you want to help?" Hiei looked at him for a second, "If you want to."

Kurama began to help with his clothes, "Why didn't you tell me about your heat?" Hiei looked away from him, "I thought it would go away, but Daylight told me it wouldn't, because of the way I smelt." Kurama looked at him, "How could Daylight smell your heat?" Hiei turned towards him but didn't look at his face, "She said she could use Starlight's abilities temporarily. That's also when she told me that I'm sensitive to a stranger's touch, since my skin has become…very sensitive." Kurama tried to look at Hiei's face but he looked away, "Did he hurt you?" Hiei looked back towards him again, "No, he only touched me." Kurama put his hand on Hiei's cheek again, caressing it lightly, "Then why not look at me?" Hiei looked at him, "I thought you wouldn't want to be with me because a demon has his scent on my body." Kurama shook his head, "Don't think that way, I love you, no matter what." Kurama brought Hiei into a hug, "I'll always love you." Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama, "I love you too." Kurama pulled away a bit, "Are you ready to get in the water before it gets cold?" Hiei looked up at him, "Only if you join me. I want only your touches on my body, no one else's." Kurama looked at him, with a mischievous smile, "You want me to erase his touches he gave you?" Hiei nodded, blushing a bit from Kurama's smile. "Then let's get you out of those clothes."

Hiei tried not blush, "Kurama wait." Kurama stopped, "What is it Hiei?" Hiei looked up at him, "Please don't do anymore after I tell you where to touch me. I'm still not ready." Kurama smiled, "I promise. I can wait." Hiei smiled, "Thank you." Kurama brought Hiei into another hug, "I can wait forever for you if you wanted me to," Hiei laughed a bit, "I seriously doubt that." Kurama smiled more, "Well, I really could if I wanted to, I'll do anything for you." Hiei moved away from the hug, removing his shirt. Kurama then noticed something missing, "What happened to your mother's tear gem?" Hiei looked at him, "That demon bastard ripped it from my neck and threw it somewhere in some bushes." Hiei place his hand where it once rested, "Can you find it for me, Kurama?" Kurama placed his hand over Hiei's, "I'll do anything for you."

Hiei hugged Kurama, snuggling against his chest, "Thank you." Kurama purred a little, "Come on. Let's get the demon's foul scent off of you." Hiei pulled away, undressing himself with Kurama doing the same. Hiei went into the water first and to his surprise the water is still warm, closely to hot. Kurama came in a second later, "Daylight might have known we would talk before we got in the water." Hiei turned to him, "She did say she has the ability of foresight if I remember correctly." Kurama nodded, getting a little closer to Hiei, "Do you want to soak first before we begin..." Hiei nodded, "I want to make sure I get his scent off me." Kurama smiled, "Let me know when you ready to begin." Hiei smiled back, "I will."

There is a knock on the door that caught both of their attention, "Its Daylight. I have the tea ready for you Hiei." Kurama turned towards the door, "You may come in Daylight." Daylight opened the door while holding a tray with a couple of tea cups and a pot of tea, "Oh, I see you both did get in there." Hiei blushed, "It's not what you think." Daylight smiled and sighed, "I know, probably wanting to get rid of the demon's scent and his touches, I presume." Hiei nodded. She smiled, "I understand." She put the tray down near the edge of the tub, "Just don't splash around too much or you'll make the tea nasty." Daylight headed back to the door, "I'll leave you two alone for a while." Hiei stopped her before she went out the door, "Daylight," Daylight turned back to him, "Yes?" "What herbs did you use in this water?"

Daylight came back from the door, "The herbs come from all over the world. I just mix them with other herbs to make an effective mixture for necessary purposes. The ones I used are the ones that can remove a demon's scent from an item, clothing, or a person. Another is to relax the muscles to remove tension in a person's body and the others are to relax a person even further and to leave a good smell on a person, not that the person smells or anything but it's nice to have a bath and come out smelling clean." Hiei accepted the answer then looked towards his clothes on the floor, "Can you bring me some fresh clothes from mine and Kurama's room?" Daylight smiled, "Sure. I'll take these ones and wash them. I'll bring your other clothes in a little while." Daylight looked towards Kurama, "Do you wants some new clothes too?" Kurama smiled, "If you don't mind." Daylight shook her head, "Not at all." Daylight gathered all the clothes in her arms, she then headed back out, closing the door behind her.

A cloud of dust rose into the air as Serolod tried to stop sliding from a punch Starlight got him with. "You…you little brat…! Do you have any idea how rare a male koorime is?" Starlight straightened up from her punching stance, "By the way you're speaking and how you're acting...I'd say that a male koorime is very rare." Serolod spat out some blood from his mouth, "That's right. A male koorime is also rumored to bear a child, that's why I wanted him, to test the rumor out." Starlight kept looking at him as she turned her head to the side, "Rumor? Wasn't there other male koorime before? Shouldn't those questions be answered from them?" Blood came down from the corner of Serolod's mouth, which he wiped away, "No, actually, they were killed before anyone could get any answers. But there are rumors saying that when a male koorime is taken by another male, they could conceive a child." Serolod took a step towards Starlight, "But not only that, they are said to cry red or even black stones, depending what demon's they were created from." A smirk appeared on Serolod's face, "And since the koorime, I almost had before you interrupted me, is from opposites, he can create both black and red stones, it just depends what time of the day he cries."

Starlight stayed where she stood watching Serolod very carefully, "What so important about these gemstones?" Serolod laughed, causing Starlight to take a defensive stance, "You have no idea how much those stones are worth, do you?" Starlight let out a growl, "So?" Serolod laughed again, "So, that means this male koorime is more valuable than everyone thinks. Both of the red and black stones are worth millions, instead of thousands, like the normal stones the koorime cry. It's just a bonus for whoever finds him and keeps him, as a slave, to get rich or a sex slave, to create children or just to fuck." Starlight let out a growl, watching Serolod's movements, "So, what if he is valuable? He is still a living being and no one should ever be someone's slave, no matter who the hell you are." Serolod laughed again, "You would never know what it's like to be with the top dogs. You always want to protect, for what? Your pathetic human family, you couldn't even protect your human father. How could you ever protect anyone else?" Fenrir growled at Starlight, looking up at her from her side, "Don't listen to him. You were a child then…there wasn't much you could do."

Serolod laughed once more before Starlight let out a sound that sounded like a roar of a wolf, this caught Serolod off guard. Starlight gave him an unnatural look in her eyes and a grin to match, "I already know what it's like with the top dogs…and I'll tell you right now. I always hated people like them and I always will hate them because one of them is the reason why I what to protect what's left of my family and my new friends. So if you think you can hurt one of them, think again. Even if you're my brother, I will kill you," Starlight's grin turned into a grotesque smirk, "Just to keep your mouth shut from telling others of hurting any of them. And if you survive, I'll make sure you give them this message: I'll kill anyone whoever dares to lay a hand on anyone of my friends and family," Starlight petted Fenrir while he growled, "I'll also have their bodies feed my most trusted monsters when I get plenty more. That is a promise." Starlight kept smirking when Serolod took a step back, looking a little pale from the energy she surround them with, making it deathly cold, "And you do know how I keep my promises." Starlight came at Serolod…

Daylight looked up as she felt an energy that was Starlight's, 'Oh no, Starlight please don't kill him.' Hiei gasped which caused Kurama to go to him, "What's wrong?" Hiei looked up at him, "You didn't just feel that now, did you?" Kurama nodded his head once, "I thought it was my imagination, but it felt…different from regular spirit energy or rather it didn't feel like spirit energy at all." Hiei started to shiver, "How are we able to feel it, if it wasn't spirit energy?" "I don't know…" "I feel cold." Kurama brought Hiei closer to his body, try to make him feel warm…and safe. Kurama then looked towards the door, 'What was that?' Shizuru and Kuwabara felt the energy and also became cold with everyone else standing up. Yusuke looked towards Genkai, "Do you know what that was?" "No, I haven't felt anything like that before." Daylight came in with a tray of cookies and drinks, "It's Starlight. That energy you felt is Starlight." Everyone looked at her, "You can't be serious." Daylight set the tray down, "I won't kid about something like that. The demon must have said something to piss her off enough to make her give off that energy. I just hope she doesn't kill him."

Yusuke looked at her, "What demon? And why shouldn't she kill him?" Daylight sighed, "Earlier, you asked me what happened in the forest but I didn't answer you, and now I guess I should tell you." Everyone sat back down in their seats, "Earlier, a demon attacked Hiei, intending to rape him but Starlight stopped the demon before he could and she stayed behind to keep the demon from coming after him again." Yusuke slammed his fist on the arm of the couch, "What? Then why shouldn't she kill the demon?" Daylight looked up at him, "That's a little complicated." "But if he-" "Yusuke!" Yusuke jumped from Daylight's voice, "I'll explain it when Starlight gets back here."

Kurama looked down at Hiei when he stopped shivering, "Are you feeling better?" Hiei looked up at him, "Yes, thank you." Kurama smiled, purring a little before give Hiei a kiss, "Anything for you." Hiei blushed before pulling away from Kurama, "I…um…still have to get the scent off me." Kurama smiled, getting some of the water and splashing on Hiei, "Want me to help?" Hiei chuckled, "You crazy fox." Kurama smiled more. After a while of rubbing water where the demon touched him, Hiei looked at Kurama nervously. "I…um…ready for your…" Kurama smiled, kissing Hiei gently on the lips, "Don't say no more." Kurama lightly touched Hiei's hands, the smile on his face fading with the thought of someone else touching Hiei, "Guide my hands where he touched you." Hiei nodded his head while turning his back towards Kurama, leaning against him. Kurama didn't say anymore as Hiei guided his hands across his waist and up to his jaw. Hiei looked at Kurama, "He smelled my hair…and then licked up my neck to my ear…and nibbled." Kurama brought Hiei closer to his body, smelling Hiei's hair and going down his neck. Kurama then licked up Hiei's neck to his ear and nibbled lightly. Hiei moaned, leaning more into Kurama. After a couple of seconds later, Kurama pulled a little away from Hiei. This made Hiei turn around to face Kurama, "I want you to know that I didn't want to moan for him. So please don't get mad with me, I couldn't stop him with my heat messing with my spirit energy."

Kurama lifted up Hiei's chin, "Listen to me Hiei, I won't ever be mad with you for something you can't control. I'm…I didn't like how the demon touched you." Hiei put one of his hands on Kurama's, "I safe now, Kurama." Kurama brought Hiei into a hug, "I know, but I still don't like the idea of some else touching you." Hiei snuggled into him, "I can still feel his touches on me, that's why I want you to erase his with your own." Kurama looked down at him with a small smile, "Than let's continue." Hiei smile back at him, taking Kurama's hands and guiding them to a new place. Kurama did what Hiei told him to do; guiding his hands to the same exact places the demon touched him and where to kiss him. Hiei moaned with ever touch Kurama gave him which made him want to hear more sounds from Hiei. After touching Hiei where the demon did, they pour themselves some tea Daylight brought in a few minutes ago. Hiei blushed when Kurama looked at him, "What?" Kurama gave him a mischievous smile, "You wanted me to be the only one to touch you?" Hiei blushed more, "Yes…" Kurama mischievous smile grew, while he came closer to Hiei, "Why?" Hiei closed his eyes with Kurama a few inches away from his face, "We've been together for two years and you're the first person I ever was attracted to, and you're still are."

Kurama kissed Hiei before he could do or say anything else. They parted from each other when they needed air. "You know, when I first laid my eyes on you, I found you cute, and when I've gotten to know you, I also found you attractive." Hiei turned away a bit, but Kurama gently touched his chin and had Hiei face him again, "But you're the only one I'm willing to stay with and maybe share my life with." Hiei's eyes widened a bit for a second before he somewhat glared at Kurama, "Hn, are you sure you won't regret it? And what about the others you've been with?" Kurama closed his eyes and opened them after a second, "They weren't good at being faithful and I wouldn't choose any of them over you." "And you slept with them before you knew about their unfaithfulness?" Kurama shook his head, "Actually, no, I found out about them before I did. I haven't taken anyone and no one has taken me, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to pleasure a lover."

Hiei looked away from him again, "You pleasured them?" Kurama smiled, "No, I watched something I wasn't supposed to when I was a child." Hiei looked back at him, a little curious, "What is it?" Kurama smile grew at the memory, "Something the humans call 'porn'. I saw it on TV and I didn't really know what it was until they show a certain scene." Kurama chuckled, making Hiei give him a strange look, "What?" "My mom was horrified when she saw me watching it, but I made myself look like I didn't understand it. I can still see the face she made." Kurama chuckled more. Hiei sighed, "You crazy fox, you could have given your mom a heart attack." Kurama looked at him, "I know and I'm glad I didn't." Kurama brought Hiei into a hug, "I want you to know that I don't want anyone but you, Hiei. And before you ask, I haven't ever found a person like you, and I probably won't, in a million years." Hiei smile, "Same here."

Kurama smile, purring, "Now, how about we get out of this water?" Hiei looked up at Kurama, "Yes, whenever Daylight brings up our clothes." Then there is a knock at the door, "I brought you your clothes and a couple of towels." Kurama looked down at Hiei, "You can come in, Daylight." Daylight opened the door, "So sorry for taking so long. Botan's puppy kept following me everywhere, and making dinner." Daylight set the clothes down far away from the tub, making sure they wouldn't get wet. She then put the towels down near the tub but not too close to it. Hiei drank from his cup while Daylight put the clothes and towels down. He noticed the tea tasting different with Daylight noticing his expression, "I've change the tea for you. I found out that you're becoming immune to the other tea. I hope it helps." Hiei looked at her, "What does it do?" Daylight smiled, "Glad you asked. This one will help you relax more when you sleep and it completely covers up your heat so nothing, like what happen today, happen again." Hiei became uncomfortable and both Kurama and Daylight noticed, "I'm sorry. Sometimes I should just learn to keep my mouth shut. But can I ask you something?" Hiei looked up at her, "This is not the first time a demon attempted to…rape you, is it?"

Hiei became more uncomfortable, "No, it not the first time." Daylight nodded her head, "That's all I wanted to know." Daylight suddenly gasped and looked towards the door, making Hiei and Kurama look at her, "What is it?" She looked back at them, "Starlight, she's back and with the demon." Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei when he shuddered at the mention of the demon. Daylight slightly bowed her head, "You don't have to, but you might want to see who this demon is." Daylight then opened the door and went out, closing the door behind her. Kurama looked down at Hiei, "Do you want to go see who the demon is? I'll be with you, if you do." Hiei nodded, "Yes, let's see this demon."

Starlight leaned against the yard wall, "Well? Are you going over or do I have to throw you over?" Fenrir is behind Serolod, growling. Serolod looked at Fenrir and then at Starlight, "I'll go over." Starlight crossed her arms, "You better make it quick before I kick you over." Serolod grabbed onto the wall and pulled himself up. Starlight watched him, making sure he went over and not fall back down, which would have been funny if he did, but she was in no mood to laugh. Once Serolod was over, Starlight jumped up, standing up on the wall to look down, seeing where Serolod is before jumping down near him, "Don't move from your spot." Serolod nodded. Fenrir jumped over the wall, baring his teeth at Serolod. Daylight opened the backdoor with everyone behind her, but they stopped before coming in the middle of the yard. Starlight drew her blade and pointed at Serolod's throat, "Do you have anything to say before I give you your punishment?" Daylight approached them, "Starlight, don't kill him." Starlight looked at Daylight, "I'm not going to kill him. I want him to have his punishment, just like we agreed a long time ago." Serolod looked up at Starlight, "Please forgive me, Starlight." Starlight shook her head, "You know what you have to do for me to forgive you."

Serolod sighed, "Yes, I know." Everyone came closer to see this demon, "Who is he?" Daylight looked at them for a moment before looking back at Serolod, "Brother, do you have enough energy to change back?" Serolod nodded, "Yes, Daylight, I do." Serolod said a strange word from an unknown language, and then there is a strange glow surrounding his body, changing him back to his human form. Everyone is surprised to see who the demon is, "Kyle?" Kyle sighed, ashamed of was he did and for what he was about to do to Hiei. Hiei stepped closer to him but stayed near Daylight, "You…why did you attack me?" Kyle didn't look up at him, "I was for personal reasons. I…" Some tears slipped from Kyle's eyes, which he wiped harshly away, "I know you probably won't forgive me but…I'm very sorry for what I did and for what I was about to do. I normally don't lose control of my demon self." Starlight straightened up, sighing, "You sounded like me when that bastard forced that deal on me." Everyone winced at the memory. Starlight then looked down at Kyle, "Do you remember the saying I told you when I first meeting you? A saying my first father said to me?" Kyle nodded, but kept looking down, "Yes, a saying about forgiveness."

Starlight smiled lightly, "Yes, but I also made a deal with you if you did something you weren't supposed to do in your demon form." Kyle nodded again, "I'm ready." Starlight smile went away as she raised her blade. She then stabbed her blade into Kyle's arm, missing the bone by just a hair. Kyle made a sound from the severe pain in his arm but relaxed when Starlight pulled her blade out, "I won't forgive you until that wound on your arm is healed and with the Ghoul's and Healer's blood, it take at least two months for you to heal completely. Until then, you're not forgiven by me." Kyle nodded, "I know sister. I accept and deserve it." Everyone was either surprised or shocked about what Starlight did to Kyle, but it seems he didn't really mind. Starlight then stabbed her blade into the ground before jumping up onto the wall. Daylight looked up at her, "Now where are you going?" Starlight looked up at the sky, "The sun is set, it's time for me to go for my monster."

Kyle looked up at Starlight with a shocked expression, "No, not with your lowered spirit energy level." Starlight shrugged, "I'm not going to use my spirit energy. Besides, if you hadn't made me use it earlier maybe I would have plenty." Kyle winced with Starlight looking down at him, "Anyway, I don't need it. I have a new way of going against it." Starlight looked on the other side of the wall. She then smiled back at everyone, "See ya." "Starlight, wait!" Daylight tried to stop her but she already jumped down on the other side. She sighed as Fenrir jumped over again. "She is going to get herself killed." Kyle tried to get up but he failed, "Daylight, help me over. I'll help her." Daylight looked at him, "No you're not. You are too injured to help her, and you might attract the monster with your blood." Kyle looked up at her, "What is this monster anyway?" Daylight put one of her hands on her hips, "Ever heard of the Black Dog? He already hurt Starlight once and she might get hurt again, not to mention he already had a taste of her blood." Kyle looked down, "I see…so she wants to take him on by herself?"

Daylight sigh while closing her eyes, "It looks that way but she does have Father with her. But she also said that this dog can become solid for a few seconds. And I don't see how that is going to help." Kyle tried to settle himself against the wall by flinched and grabbed his arm in pain, "Well…she'll never learn how to go against monsters if she doesn't try." Daylight shook her head, "She's such a daredevil." Kuwabara stepped next to Daylight, "Is it alright if I go help her?" Daylight looked at him, "I don't know. You might actually make it harder for Starlight to get her job done." Yusuke stepped next to Daylight's other side, "I'll go with Kuwabara, just to make sure he'll be safe. I wanted to see this monster anyway." Daylight smiled and closed her eyes, "Do you even where Starlight is or heading?" Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other then back at Daylight, "No." Daylight chuckled, "Then that settles it, neither of you are going because neither of you know where she's heading." "I know where she's going." Everyone looked at Kurama, "How would you know fox-boy?" Kurama smiled, "I followed her there, or rather followed her to an abandoned church." Everyone started talking at once with Daylight sighing, "Do the three of you really want to go after her?" Everyone silenced upon hearing Daylight's voice. Yusuke grinned, "If Kuwabara is going then I'm going."

Daylight sighed again, "Fine, but you guys better come back in one piece." Yusuke and Kuwabara went to the wall after talking to Yukina and Keiko. Kurama stepped closer to the wall but Hiei tighten his grip on Kurama's hand. He looked back, "Hiei?" "Can I come with you?" Kurama smile, "I would like that but I want you to stay here. I want you safe." Hiei looked down but Kurama lifted his chin again, "It not that I don't want you with me, it's just that I don't want you around a monster that can hurt you with your lowered energy." "Hn, then promise me that you'll be back." Kurama smiled, "I promise." Kurama then kissed Hiei, and then pulled away to look at Daylight, "Can you watch him for me?" Daylight nodded, "Sure." Kurama gave Hiei another kiss before climbing over the wall to join Yusuke and Kuwabara. Daylight looked down at Kyle while the others headed back inside, "Do you want help to the house?" Kyle shook his head, "No, I still need to think about what I've done and sitting right here is perfect for a timeout." "Are you sure?" Kyle nodded his head, "Besides, I don't think be around Hiei will make anyone happy." "Well, when you're ready to go home, just say the word." "I will." Daylight nodded her head and when into the house.

After a few minutes of walking, Kuwabara began to feel uncomfortable about the forest. "Are you sure we're heading the right way?" Kurama looked at Kuwabara, "Yes." Yusuke looked at Kuwabara with a grin, "Are you afraid to walk in a forest now, Kuwabara?" Kuwabara didn't answer or respond right away, as he usually does when Yusuke makes fun of him, this got Yusuke's attention, "Hey, what's the matter Kuwabara, cat got your tongue?" Kuwabara looked at the ground, "I was thinking about a dream I had last night. I think it's about that Black dog Starlight is looking for." Yusuke stuffed his hand in the pockets of his pants, "Well, was there anything useful?" Kuwabara shook his head, "No."

Minutes passed before they finally sensed weak spirit energy that belongs to Starlight. She stood there facing towards the church with Fenrir at her side. Both Fenrir and Starlight heard the bushes move and some twigs snapping. Starlight sighed, "Is this going to be a habit? Or am I just lucky to have some tag-alongs?" Yusuke is the first to get out of the bushes, "I think you're just lucky and we are here to help you." Starlight shook her head and then looked back at him while Kurama and Kuwabara came through the bushes, "Just my luck, but you might actually making it harder for me to get my job done." Yusuke walked next to her as she looked back at the church, "Funny, Daylight said the same thing." "You should have listened to her." Starlight crossed her arms, "Because now, there is something wrong." All three looked at her, "What do you mean?" Starlight closed her eyes, "I smell blood. It smells fresh but just not too fresh." The three looked towards the church with Starlight opening her eyes, "If you three are going to stay, I suggest to keep on guard at all times, if not, you can stay right here or head back to the house." Starlight walked towards the church with Fenrir behind her.

Starlight kept walking towards the church but as she gets closer to the church doors the more she gets a feeling to stop. Soon afterwards of being a few feet away from the doors, she stops, Fenrir stops too, "What is it?" Starlight lightly shook her head, "Something's telling me not to get any closer." Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara came towards her but Starlight stuck her arm in their direction, telling them to stop. Kuwabara then starts to feel cold with a mist surrounding everyone. Starlight looked at the doors, "He knows we're here." The doors made some rattling and banging sounds before bursting open with a gust wind which seem to come from within the church itself. Starlight didn't bother covering her eyes because of the risk of get attacked by the dog. But what she saw next is what the dog would consider as meal; in the middle of the church is the Black dog munching on a body lying on the ground. Starlight watched the dog continuing to eat the body, but then there is a loud, sickening snap. The dog looked towards the group with an arm in its mouth.

The dog chewed the arm for a few seconds before dropping it and began to growling. Starlight didn't move her spot as the dog let out some rough barks, testing her to see if would be scare, but it didn't work. The dog walked until it's outside of the church. It looked at Starlight with new interest for she didn't flinch when it growled or even barked when it already attacked her. The dog then began disappear in front of them, when it completely vanished, Starlight looked around trying to pick up the smell of blood. She looked back at the three behind her, "If you guys hear anything, move, because that how you'll know it will try to tackle you." Yusuke looked at her as she turned around listening for the dog, "Isn't it a ghost? How would we hear it?" Starlight looked at him, "You'll hear growling for a few seconds before it attacks." A second later Yusuke hear growling on his left side so he moved out of the way dodging the dog's attack. "Hey, Kuwabara since this is a ghost can you sense where this dog is coming from?" Kuwabara looked around, "Yes, but its moving fast." Starlight looked at Kuwabara, "Wait, you can see and hear ghosts?" "Yeah and its part of my spirit energy." "Really…?"

Yusuke looked at Starlight and Kuwabara, clearly annoyed, "You guys can talk about that later. Right now we are in trouble with a flea bag." There is a loud growl that gave Kuwabara shivers with Starlight looking at Yusuke, "Watch what you say. It's pretty clear it or rather he understands us." Minutes past as the group either dodged the attacks or got tackled and Kuwabara picked up on the dog a couple of seconds too late. Yusuke dusted himself off after he got up from being tackled for the third time, "Too bad Jin isn't here, he would get rid of this mist." Starlight looked around again with Fenrir using his senses to see the dog, 'This is not going to work.' "Father, where is he?" Fenrir looked around, sniffing the air, "He's walking around us." "In other words, he's playing with us?" "Pretty much." Starlight looked around, "That's just great." She then opened up her side pouch for no apparent reason, once she grabbed ahold of something; she pulled it out of the pouch. She looked down at her hand to see the dog whistle she took away from Daylight for using it in her ear. 'I wonder if it will work on the ghost.' "Father, where is the dog now?" "He stopped in front of the church."

Starlight looked back at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama, "I want you guys to move back and away from me." Yusuke looked at her with a funny look while Kurama and Kuwabara looked around for the dog, "What are you planning to do?" Starlight gave him a small smile, "I'm planning to do something you're probably not going to like." Starlight then looked down at Fenrir, "Father, don't come to me until I tell the dog has become solid." Fenrir nodded with a snort. Starlight smiled at him before running towards the church but slide to a stop in front of the dog, which began to growl as she stopped. Starlight smiled with anticipation, "Come on puppy. What to play?" The Black dog's growls became fierce along with the glow of fire in its eyes. Starlight brought the whistle from behind her then bringing it up to her lips, the dog however noticed this. "Come on, I know you want another piece of me." The dog let out several loud barks as Starlight put the whistle between her lips. She blow into the whistle making the dog whine from the sound, which also hurt her.

The dog shook its head before looking at Starlight. She let the whistle stay in her mouth as she let her hands rest at her sides. A growl left the dog's mouth before charging at Starlight. The others watched her in surprise when she didn't move an inch from the charging canine. At the last possible second, Starlight moved but not to the sides but flipped over it with one of her hand reaching for the dog's body. Everyone saw Starlight's hand go right through the dog's body without the animal noticing it. It then looked towards the boys and began to head their way but Starlight blew the whistle again, making him turn towards her again, "No, your battle is with me, not them." The dog growled while coming at her again. She waited until the last second yet again and flipped over the dog with her arm reaching down to touch him but instead of going through like last time, she touch the fur, "Now, Father." Fenrir ran over to the dog as Starlight touch down on the ground, turning towards the dog with Fenrir biting it on the neck.

The dog struggled with Fenrir biting down harder and forcing his weight on top of the beast to bring it down. Starlight walked over to them when the beast calmed down enough for her to approach. She then kneeled down with the dog growling at her as she reached a hand towards him, "Be calm, I don't want to hurt you but if you keep struggling I can't guarantee that you'll be unharmed." The growling stopped when she spoke her words with a soft tone and petted him where she knew he would like. "May I talk to you when I have my Father let you go?" The boys came closer when the dog let out some sounds as if it spoke words but they couldn't understand them, but Starlight did. She looked at Fenrir and nodded her head. Fenrir let go of the dog's neck and removed himself off him. The dog got up and then went down in a sitting position like a normal dog. Starlight then began speaking in a language unknown to the boys, seconds later the dog would respond to her in dog sounds.

Starlight nodded before straightening up and rubbed the dog behind the neck. She spoke one more time to him before let him go. She then looked up at the others, "He's going to need a lot of training to be a normal dog." Black dog growled at the boys as they approached, startling Kuwabara, "Are you sure he's safe to be around?" Starlight petted Black dog on his head when he stood up, "He's safe for now, but I need to spend time with him to make him my monster." Starlight rubbed the back of his neck again to soothe the pain away. Yusuke looked at church with the body still inside, "What are we going to do about the body?" Starlight looked back, sighing, "I'm not sure…" Black dog looked up at her, barking for a few sounds. Starlight looked down at him, "What do you mean leave it?" The dog barked some more, "Are you sure they would think that?" More barks is heard, "Alright, if you're so sure…" Starlight grabbed onto the dog's neck and then began leading him to the house. Fenrir bite the handles to the church doors and closed them.

On the way back to the house, Black dog looked up at Starlight, barking while they continue to walk. Starlight looked down at him again, speaking in the strange tongue once again. The others walked beside Starlight and the dog but Yusuke and Kuwabara are still uneasy about being near the ghostly beast. Fenrir chuckle at them, "Don't be afraid of him. He seems violent and uncontrollable but he just needs to have the right person to tame him." All three boys looked down at him while he walked over to the dog. When they finally approached the wall, Starlight kneeled down to speak to the dog once more before letting him to go. She then jumps up on the wall and over. The dog looked at Fenrir, unsure if he should go to Starlight. Fenrir growled at him and then made some sounds of his own. The dog bowed his head before going through the wall. Fenrir shook his head then jumped up on the wall, looking back at the boys, "Will you be alright getting over the wall? Or will you need some assistance?" Yusuke laughed, "I think we can manage getting over the wall by ourselves." Fenrir shrugged, "Well, if you need any help, just call for us." And just as Fenrir jumped down from the wall, barks and growls are heard.

On the other side of the wall, Starlight is holding onto Black dog as he growled and barked at Kyle. "Whoa, easy, calm down." The dog kept growling and barking, until Starlight spoke sternly at him. He stopped but kept looking at Kyle as if he was going to eat him. With all the noise Black dog made, it caught Daylight's attention from within the house. "What's with all the noise?" The dog turn towards her, "Starlight, is this the one that attacked you?" "Yes…" Starlight tightened her grip on Black dog as he move towards Daylight, growling, "No…no." Starlight then shook her head, "I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Starlight straddled him and then sat on him. He hasn't ever been sat on before or even had weight on his back so when she sat on him, he went down. A grunt is heard from the dog before he looked back at Starlight. She looked into his red/yellow fire eyes while he looked into her black eyes. After a few seconds, he calmed down and then looked up at Daylight. Starlight looked up at her too, "Daylight, can you bring him something to eat?" Daylight stared at the dog a little longer before looking at Starlight, "What should I bring him?" Black dog shifted himself under Starlight's weight to get in a more comfortable position, "Anything."

Fenrir looked at Kyle for a second then walked over to Starlight and Black dog. "Starlight…?" Starlight looked up at him, "Yes, Father?" "When are you…going to complete the connection?" Starlight shifted herself on Black dog so he could get more comfortable, "Right after he eats something." Fenrir nodded, "Alright, but don't take too long." Starlight nodded, "Yes, sir." Daylight came back with plate of cut pieces of raw meat with the boys getting up and over the wall. Daylight looked at the dog nervously as she came closer to him, but he didn't move or even growl when she set the plate in front of him. He looked up at her when she backed away then began eating the meat. Starlight stood up from sitting on him and away from him, which freaked Daylight out, "Hey, what are you doing he could-" Starlight's chuckling make Daylight looked at her, "What's so funny?" Starlight looked at the ghostly canine, "I promise his some food if he came with me and to behave when I tell him to." Now its Daylight's turn to at the ghostly beast, "Wait, are you telling me that you didn't tame him yet?" "Nope…" A smile appeared on Starlight's face when she saw the horrified looked Daylight has on her own, "You brought a WILD monster to our home! And why are you smiling!"

Starlight's smile stayed while she talked, "Daylight, stop freaking out. It's fine." Daylight was about to shout but one of Starlight's hands covered her mouth, "Look, I promised him food to keep him out of trouble and he gets cranky when he's hungry. So the only way I'll be able to talk to him is if I have him eat food." Starlight uncovered Daylight's mouth, "That is why he attacked me the other day, he was just hungry." Daylight tried not to freak out any more but her voice wavered as she spoke, "So…you're saying…he was trying to…?" Starlight finished her sentence, "Eat me? Yes." Daylight wrapped her arms around herself, "How much does he eat?" Starlight lightly shook her head, "I have no idea." The boys came to stand next to Daylight, "So…?" Starlight looked over at Kuwabara, "The only reason why the dog attacked you was because he was hungry?" Starlight smiled, "Yes, it seems that he would attack anything when he's hungry." Daylight rubbed up and down her arms, "That would explain why the teeth punctures were so deep." The ghostly beast finished up the meat on the plate and looked up at the group. Fenrir stood nearby him just in case he tried something. Starlight walked over to him with one of her hands outstretched, which began to panic Daylight, but the canine sniffed at her hand instead of biting. Starlight began to pet the animal while kneeling down, "Daylight, can you make a doggy bag for me to go?"

"What!" Starlight looked at her, "A doggy bag to go." "Why on earth would you need at doggy bag for? And where are you going?" Starlight stood up, "I need to go somewhere to talk to this ghostly beast, and being inside a home won't be a good idea, since he's used to being outside." Daylight looked at her and the animal a while longer before sighing, "Alright, but be back in an hour or two, and in one piece. I'm going to hold a grudge against the dog if you don't." Starlight smiled, "Thank you, and I promise to be back in one piece and in an hour or two." Daylight looked at the dog, "What are you going to do about him if he gets hungry again?" Starlight looked down at him, "I got it covered, don't worry." Daylight sighed again while heading towards the backdoor, "I'm going to trust you on this." "Don't worry about a thing, Daylight, I'll be fine." Daylight stopped at the door, "You might as well go to the front and wait there while I make you a doggy bag, just make sure he doesn't make a mess inside the house when you lead him to the front." Starlight nodded while grabbing a hold of the dog's neck. Daylight opened the door. Starlight let the others go in first before herself and the beast.

She was about to enter the house when she heard Kyle and the dog growling, "Starlight…?" Starlight didn't look at him and the sternness in her voice let him know that she still isn't in a good mood from his earlier action, "What Kyle?" "I'm sorry…and thank you." Starlight still didn't look at him, "I'm not the one you should say sorry to. But what's the thank you for?" "I know, but it's not that, It's for the time I tried to kill your father, your monster wolf father." Starlight turned her head slightly towards Kyle, "And I thank you for sparing my life…twice." Starlight fully turn towards him, "I forgive you for trying to kill my father, and I'm only forgiving you for what you tried to do today when that wound fully heals. I may have spared your life twice but don't let it go to your head that I'll spare you a third time, because I'll spill your blood on the third." Kyle gave a small smile, "I know, I promise to not step out of line again." Starlight looked at his eyes, "I'll hold you to your promise." Kyle nodded and shifted himself, wincing in pain as he did so. Starlight let go of the dog's neck when she saw Fenrir coming back to the door, "Father, can you take him to the front with you?" He nodded and then lead the dog through the house, the dog looked towards at her once before following. Starlight slightly shut the door and headed over to Kyle, "Do you need a ride home?" Kyle looked up at her with shocked eyes, "What?" "I'll give you a ride home so Daylight doesn't have to leave the house and worry about it not standing when she gets back, besides; I have to talk to Black dog in a place where he'll be calm. I'll kill two birds with one stone, as the saying goes."

Kyle thought about it for a second before agreeing, "Alright, thank you." Kyle tried to get up but he is struggling to stand with the pain he has through his body and his severely wounded arm he can't use. Starlight grabbed his non-severe arm and pulled him up, "Gee, ask for help when you need it. I'm not that heartless, but I am still mad at you." Kyle nodded and chuckled a bit, "Where did you get the strength to pull me up like a rag doll?" Starlight looked at him, "I don't know, my anger towards you?" Kyle looked down, "Sorry…" Starlight sighed, pulling her blade from the ground and sheathed it, "Stop saying sorry. I told you I'm not the one you should be saying sorry too." Kyle became quiet as he and Starlight headed towards the house door. Starlight opened the door and somewhat dragged Kyle in with her. She then closed the door but didn't see the couple standing near the door, and when she did, she nearly dropped Kyle. "Why are you two standing near the door?" Kurama looked at Hiei and he looked at Starlight, "Hn, we were listening to you talking?" Starlight shifted Kyle's weight, "How much did you hear?" "Everything…" "That explains why Black dog looked back he wasn't looking at me, but you two." Starlight head to the dining table and set Kyle roughly on her chair, "Ow…" He looked at her and she looked back, "What? I'm not going to be gently all the time. Besides, you deserve it." Kyle set himself upright, "Punishment to the very end?" Starlight smirked at him, "You bet I will."

Kurama and Hiei came into the room while looking at Kyle, "Why be nice to him and then be cruel?" Starlight looked at Kurama, "Humph, he should be happy that I'm helping him whether I'm being nice to him or not." Kyle looked at her, "I'm gratefully." Starlight looked at him for a second, "Good, now I guess I can tell Daylight that I'm taking you home. Do you want me to ask her to make you a doggy bag for you and Aaron?" Kyle nodded, "Please?" Starlight then turned and headed for the kitchen, leaving Kurama and Hiei with Kyle. No one spoke for a moment or two then the silence is broken, "How did you ever meet Starlight and Daylight?" Kyle looked up for a second before looking back down, "They actually met me. I use to live in a village of Healer demons then it was attacked by some demon wolves that always appear as normal wolves in the Human world. I guess they were nearby when they get caught in the mess when they were attacked. Most of the Healers were killed by the time my sisters started killing the wolves. I was hiding in a place where my mother told me to stay but one wolf found me. It tackled me to the ground and it was about to bite down on my neck when a spear went through its neck." Kyle shifted himself on the chair, "Starlight saved my life that day and now I own her my life. So whenever I step out of line, she can do whatever she wants to me because my life is now hers to command. It may seem strange but it's the deal we made if she took me with them. And I don't regret it."

Kyle looked up at Hiei and Kurama, "I'm sorry for what I did. And I know that what I do will not make up for it but I can guarantee that Starlight will make it up to you somehow. I hate having the Ghoul's blood running through my veins. But I can't change it no matter how much I hate it, but then again, there must be a reason why I have it. I guess I just have to wait and find out…" Starlight came back into the room with a glass of cold water, "Yeah, but what you did earlier is not one of the ways to use it." Kyle looked down, "Sorry…" Starlight handed the cup to Kyle, "Don't tell me," Starlight pointed at Hiei, "Tell Hiei you're sorry, not me, though I'm not sure he'll forgive you either." "Hn, how would you know that?" Starlight looked at Hiei, "You don't look like the type to forgive easily or at all." Hiei chuckle, "You may be right about that but you never know." Starlight laughed with a smile, "Yeah." Kyle looked at the cup in his hand but didn't drink from it. Starlight noticed this, "Why aren't you drinking the water? That's the reason I gave it to you." Kyle looked at her, "I not sure I deserve it." Starlight crossed her arms, "Drink it or I'll shove it down your throat." Kyle emptied the cup after hearing Starlight's threatening words. Hiei started laughing which caught Starlight's and Kyle's attention, "I've never seen anyone drink that much water quickly after a threat." Kyle nodded his head, "Yeah, but you don't know Starlight…Ow, brain freeze." Now it's Starlight's turn to laugh, "I gave you cold water and I didn't tell you to drink fast either." Starlight uncovered her arms then slapped Kyle across the head, surprising Hiei and Kurama.

Kyle looked up at her, "Ouch, what was that for?" Starlight crossed her arms again, "Humph, I don't know, punishing you even more. Just be happy it wasn't in your arm." Kyle rubbed the spot where Starlight hit him, "Do you always have to hurt me more after you gave me what I deserved?" Starlight glared at him, "Don't tempt me to do anything worse than what I'm giving you." Kyle moved away from her, making Starlight smile with the glare still on her face, "What's wrong? You're not scared of your little sister, are you Big Brother?" Kyle looked away from her, "Who wouldn't be?" Starlight chuckled, "You may be right about that." Daylight came into the room after Starlight spoke, "Everything is in the car, make that the trunk. Are you ready to go?" Starlight looked back at her, "Yeah, but I have to get Mr. Ouch over here to the car." Daylight tried not to smile with the name Starlight gave to Kyle, "Will you need any help?" Starlight shrugged and began reaching for Kyle's badly wounded arm. Kyle saw this and looked towards Daylight, "I'll take that offer." Starlight put her hand back at her side then went out of the room, "Big baby, Mr. I-can't-take-any-pain…You should have stayed home." Daylight watched Starlight walk out of the room before trying to get Kyle up. When Daylight finally looked at Kyle's face, he didn't seem pleased with Starlight making fun of him, "Why didn't you stop her from teasing me?" Daylight glared at him, "Are you crazy? I'm not going to stop her from don't anything, you brought this on yourself, Brother." Daylight look towards where Starlight went and then back at Kyle, "Besides, I know better not to say anything to her when she's pissed off. You also should know better."

Daylight started helping Kyle to the front door when he spoke to her again, "Is there any way to calm her?" Daylight looked at him from the side, "I've been trying to do that for years, but nothing helps. She has to calm her fury by herself." Kyle looked at her, "Why is that?" Daylight looked straight ahead again, "It probably has to do with her father being killed." Kyle didn't say anymore as they finally reached the door. When they open the door Black dog began growl at Kyle once he looked upon him. Starlight looked at the ghostly beast, "It's alright Black Dog. I think he's had enough…" Kyle relaxed for a second but then tensed up again with Starlight's next words, "…for now." Kyle looked at Daylight who shrugged, "Let's just hope she doesn't crash the car." He gave her a small glare, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Daylight looked at him once more, giving him one simple answer, "No…"

Moments later, Kyle is seated in the passenger's side of the car with Fenrir and Black dog in the backseats. Starlight then went into the street, heading towards Kyle's shop/home.

Kyle look towards Starlight but she didn't look at him or even speak to him. He began to feel uncomfortable with the growling in the back seat. He then looked in the rearview mirror but it turned out to be a bad idea because he saw the red/yellow eyes of the Black Dog. Kyle looked down quickly and jumped when he heard Starlight's voice, "Why?" Kyle looked at her, "What?" Starlight stopped at a red light then looked at Kyle, "Why did you attack Hiei? The reason you told me earlier is not enough, there is more to it, isn't there?" Kyle sighed but nodded, "A male koorime is the rarest thing or person ever in the world of demons, spirits, and humans. Anyone can use him to make them filth rich or the…other thing." Kyle saw Starlight beginning to glare at him, "My demon part of myself wanted to have…that thing with him so I can test the rumor out, and make him mine." Starlight drove away once the light turned green, "I can't believe you. Some demons are so filthy and greedy." Kyle towards the road, "Blame the blood." Starlight snorted like a dog, "Just watch what you do or you'll regret it with your life since we agreed that your life is now mine to command."

Kyle didn't say anymore throughout the ride home and Starlight didn't look at him. Once they arrived at Kyle's home and shop, Starlight parked the car but made no move to get out; instead she leaned in her seat, "Brother…?" Kyle is a bit nervous about looking towards her but did so anyway, "Yes, Starlight?" She looked towards him, "What is a koorime?" He gave her a funny look, "Huh?" Starlight gave him a calm look, "A koorime, what are they?" Kyle still gave her the funny look, "You don't know what a koorime is?" Starlight shook her head, "No…" Kyle turned away from her for a second then turned back to her, "Then I suppose you don't know what a Yoko is?" Starlight shook her head again, "No…what is that?" Kyle began laughing with Starlight still giving him a calm look, "…" Black dog's growls grew louder for Kyle to hear. Kyle stopped and then clears his throat, "Ahem, a koorime is an ice maiden and a Yoko is a fox spirit." Starlight unbuckled her seatbelt, "So, you were calling Hiei a male ice maiden?" Kyle also unbuckled his seatbelt, "Yes." Starlight unlocks the doors, "What is an ice maiden?" Kyle grabbed the door handle, "You should ask the others that or Daylight."

Starlight shrugged once before opening the door and getting out. She senses and smells several demons inside the shop. "Kyle, I think we have some customers." Kyle opened his door, "Oh no, it's them." Starlight looked towards Kyle as he stepped out the car, "Who's 'them'?" Kyle looked at her, "I lied to you Starlight." Starlight looked at him with her turn to the side, just a bit, "About what?" "About the reason I attacked Hiei." Starlight started growling, "And the reason?" Kyle then looked towards the shop, "It is them…" Starlight looked into the backseat at Fenrir. She then spoke in a native tongue, asking him if he wants to get out of the car and help out if things get out of hand. He nodded his head once before jumping to the front seats and getting out of Starlight's side. She closed the door, leaving Black dog in the backseat. He easily went right through the door, barking at Starlight. She smiled at him, "Yes, you can help too." Black dog happily wagged his tail. Starlight look towards Kyle, "Do you need help walking?" Kyle shook his head no, "I can manage. I need to help Aaron." Starlight looks toward the shop, "Then let's go."

That's it for this chapter, later.


	4. The decision

Warning: The beginning is a little bit graphic, just a warning for weak stomachs. Sorry for any mistakes.

**The Decision**

"Where is Kyle?" Starlight leaned more against the outside wall, with Fenrir standing next to her, listening to the conversation, while Aaron answered the demon, "I don't know where he went. All I know is that he said he was going somewhere and that he'll be back." The demons looked around the shop while the leader walked closer to Aaron, "Are you're sure that's what he said?" Aaron didn't look in the demon's eyes, "Yes…" The demon came closer, lightly gripping Aaron's jaw him one of his hands, "Then why didn't he take his car, answer me that sweetheart." Aaron closed his eyes, "He probably took the bus. He likes doing that every now and then." The demon leader looked over Aaron's face, "Where did Kyle ever find you? You are defiantly human but a human is too weak for a demon to have as a mate, isn't it?" The demon's hand grip harshly on Aaron's jaw, making him flinch and give a small cry, which Kyle heard from outside.

Starlight briefly looked at Kyle before listening back to the conversation, "Aha ha, too weak, but I think we still have time for a little something before Kyle gets here." The leader demon looked back at his gang, "What do you say boys?" Most of them grinned and others just laughed, while Aaron began struggling to get out of the demon's hand, "Yeah, you go first, Boss!" The leader turned back to Aaron, gripping his jaw tighter, "Now, just relax, it'll be over before you know it." Aaron struggled more, but it was no use as the demon grabbed ahold of Aaron's shirt. "STOP!" The demon didn't let go of Aaron's shirt, but he did turn around.

Kyle stood at the opening of the shop, still holding his bloody arm, "Don't touch him." The leader demon let go of Aaron, "What the hell happened to you? Did the male koorime fight back that hard?" Kyle didn't answer with severe pain serge through his arm, "This isn't from the male koorime." Aaron ran over to Kyle without the other demon stopping him. One of the demon leader's eyebrows rose upon hearing Kyle's answer, "What do you mean 'this isn't from the male koorime'?" Aaron helped Kyle to stand up, "It's just like I said. The koorime didn't do this to me. Someone else did." The demon leader walk towards him, Aaron began backing away from the demon while still holding up Kyle. "Did someone else get to the koorime?" Kyle shook his head, "No…but someone is and will be protecting him." The demon crossed his arms, "And who is this person?" Kyle looked up at the demon, "Why should I give you the name?" The demon laughed, "Do you know what will happen, if you don't give me the name?" The demon looked towards Aaron, "We'll have our way with your boyfriend, and since you're weak, you'll be out of the way in no time."

Kyle stood up on his own and pushed Aaron behind him, "Over my dead body." The demon grinned, "I was hoping you'd say that." The demon raised his clawed nails up in the air then aimed them at Kyle's neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The demon stopped from his attack and looked towards the direction of the voice. He looked upon Starlight with her blade drawn and pointing straight at him, "Or what?" Starlight smiled, "Or you may wish you weren't ever born." A demon came running at her with his blade drawn, but he was quickly sliced in half. The halves came apart from each other with blood spilling upon the floor, but not one drop touched Starlight. The demon leader looked back at Kyle, "Who is this?" "I am no one." The demon looked back at Starlight, "Except the one who is the protecting the one you seek." The demon leader looked down at the two halves of the once whole demon. He then looked back up to Starlight, "So, you know about the koorime?" He looked briefly back at Kyle then back at Starlight once more, "And I'm guessing you won't let anyone get near him, unless we kill you?" Starlight's smile turned into a smirk, "That's right." All the demons face towards Starlight. She didn't seem to mind or even intimidated as the demons popped the bones in their hands. Kyle walked around them with Aaron still behind him, moving towards the counter.

Starlight backed out of the shop until she is outside. Some of the demons mistook that as if she was afraid, but the leader knew better. Starlight brought her blade to her side, bringing up her free hand to her mouth to whistle. Fenrir came from the wall Starlight was leaning against earlier, growling. The demon turned to look at him. Fenrir bared his fangs at them, warning big time that he will bite. Starlight smiled at some of the demons reactions with Fenrir growling. She then looked towards Black dog. He wasn't sure if he should come out or not, but Starlight moved her head in a 'go on' movement. Black dog nodded and stepped next to Fenrir growling, barking, and baring his teeth. The demon leader glared at Starlight, "What's this, threating us with dogs?" Starlight laughed, "Yes, but don't you find anything odd? A 'normal' dog would be scared of a demon but as you can see, they are not scared of any of you." The demon's glare intensified, but it did nothing to Starlight. Her smile went down though, when she asks her question, "You demons, who gave you the idea to have another demon attack the koorime?" The leader straightened up, "What?" Starlight glared this time, "Who gave you info about a male koorime, because I know, you demons are way too stupid to come up with the idea. Who gave you the info?"

The leader let out a roaring laughter, "What makes you think that we'd tell you where we got the info?" Starlight ran her free hand through her hair, "Then I guess you don't want to live…" Starlight then tapped her blade once against the floor, making a ringing sound, giving Fenrir another signal. Fenrir jumped at one of the demons, going for their throat. His teeth sang into the skin, right through the veins, spraying blood onto the concrete ground. The other demons backed away from Fenrir and the now dead demon. Starlight twirled her blade in her hand, "Would you like to start again? Now, where did you get the information?" The leader and the other demons looked at Fenrir in horror as he began to tear open the demon, piece by piece. Starlight looked at Black dog, seeing the new interest in his eyes as he smells the blood in the air, "So, are you going to answer, or do want to join him?" All the demons turned towards her, "Are you crazy? Why do you want to know that anyway?" Starlight gave a cruel smirk, "May be I am, but you know what, I'll kill anyone that threatens my friends and my family. And I won't stop until they are all dead." Starlight twirled her blade again, making the blade give off a ringing sound again. The demons looked back at Black dog, scared that Starlight gave it a signal to attack, but he didn't' move. The leader turned back to Starlight, "Why are you doing this?" Starlight's smirk went away as she closed her eyes, "You've threatened my friend Kyle. I almost killed him because you had him attack a friend of mine. And the ones who are the blame, is all of you."

One of the demons stepped forward, "We just heard that there was a male koorime and a koorime at the last race this year." The leader turn towards the demon and glared. Starlight glared, "Who exactly did you hear it from?" The leader demon turns his glare back towards Starlight, "No one you know." Starlight eyed the leader, "Are you sure about that? I know every demon in this state, so I'll know the demon you speak of." The demon looked down, "He's the one with only one good eye, but he's one that told us about the koorime, and we thought that we could get our hands on him." Starlight twirled her blade again, "Yes, I know the demon. But if you wanted to get your hands the male koorime, why use Kyle?" Another demon smiled, "That was just in case he gets in trouble, he'll take the fall, and we'll be out of harm's way." Starlight twirled her blade again, making it ring, "That's weak. If you want something, you get it yourself." Another demon crossed his arms, "So are we done here?" Starlight smiled and laughed, "What makes you think that I have any intention of letting any of you go after what you did?"

The demons backed away from her as she stepped forward, but they forgot about Black dog. He growl fiercely and bark viciously. They jumped away from him. Fenrir looked up from the demon he was eating, which has gone cold, and looking at the demons while his lick his chops. The leader turned back to Starlight, "What is your problem?" Starlight stopped coming towards them, but gave him the coldest smile he has ever seen, "My problem? My problem is that you demons think you can do what you want whenever you want, but guess what? Your time will be up." The leader became furious, "What makes you think you can take us, human?" Starlight's smile became colder, "I don't think, I know." This push the demon over the edge, "That's it I had it up to here with you!" Starlight readied her blade, expecting the leader to come at her, but instead, he unfolded his wings from behind his coat and flew straight up in the air. Seconds later, his is gone from sight.

Starlight looked back down at the remaining demons, "Your boss just abandoned you. What do you think about that?" The demons began unsheathing their weapons, but the ones they brought out weren't normal blades but assassin blades. Starlight looked at the designs and shapes of the weapons, memorizing the blades, 'They are not from around here…then who sent them? Their boss's a coward, so who's their real boss?' Starlight looked over the all the remaining demons, 'It can't be one of them, otherwise they have commanded the others already.' Starlight spoke in a native tongue to Fenrir, saying to keep one demon alive and kill the others. Fenrir nodded his head and then spoke to Black dog in the animal language. The demons turn their backs to one another, facing Starlight, Fenrir and Black dog, but they are unaware of the danger they're really in.

Starlight attacks first with the demon that is facing towards her. He brought his blade up to block hers, he succeeded but she easily scrapped her blade against his and making another attack. Her blade went through his beating heart. She pulled her weapon out and slice his head clean off. Fenrir and Black dog jumped at the demons that were distracted by what Starlight did to one of their fellow members. Fenrir bite one of the demons on the throat, tore it open and then began to tear open the demon's body with him still alive. Black dog went through one demon's blades and went for his throat, puncturing the veins. Starlight killed the two demons and knock out one demon cold, while Fenrir and Black dog kept eating the demons they've killed. Starlight looked at one of the demon's blades, looking it over very carefully. Fenrir and Black dog came over to her when the bodies of the demons went cold. Fenrir sat down next to her, "Is something wrong with the blade?" Starlight looked at him, "The blade is fine but this is an assassin's blade."

Fenrir looked over the blade, "Is there something special about the blade?" Starlight shook her head, "It's just that…I've seen another blade just like this one when I was younger, before I met you." Fenrir looked away from the blade to look at Starlight, "You mean you have seen this blade before?" Starlight smiled faintly, "Yes, the very same one." Black dog listened to Starlight then began growling when the demon Starlight knocked out, began waking up. The demon went to get up when Black dog put his entire weight on the demon. Starlight gripped the weapon tightly, stood up and went over the squashed demon, "Who is your real boss?" All the demon did was chuckle. Starlight did not want to spend too much time with this demon, so she looked at Black dog, motioning him to go ahead and attack the demon. Black dog bite down on the demon's stomach, with the demon screaming in pain, tearing it open, but was also careful not to kill the demon on the first bite. Starlight spoke in a native tongue to Black dog. He nodded, biting gently on the demon's intestines and then pulled them gently out of the demon's stomach.

Black dog stopped pulling on the intestines so Starlight can continue to talk to the demon, "So, are you going to talk or will I have my canine pull on you more?" The demon took deep breaths, holding onto his intestines, "No….I'll talk…our so-called boss….is not our real boss…" Starlight put her blade away and kneeled down the demon's level, "Who is your real boss?" The demon took in a deep breath before speaking again, "I don't know his real name, but he goes by the name Lucifer…" Starlight looked towards Fenrir, and then back at the demon, "Why are you guys here again?" The demon looked at her but didn't say a word, making Black dog pull on his intestines a bit more, "We were here on our own…trying to get as much fun as we can…but until we heard about a male koorime…we thought that will be our ticket…for…" The demon took another breath, trying to stay calm, "…A present for the boss…if we make him happy…he'll give us what we want…until…" The demon stopped to take several breathes while Starlight finished for him, "Until I came and ruined everything." The demon nodded slowly. Starlight looked down for a few seconds before speaking to the demon again, "What does this 'Lucifer' look like?" The demon shook his head, "…I don't know…he is always…wear his cloak and hood…" Starlight took her blade out, "Answer me these questions and I'll let your passing be quicker." That was not a question but the demon nodded anyway, "Alright…what are your…questions?" "Did your boss every say he talked to some people called 'Vikings' or 'dragon people'?"

The demon closed his eyes, "I think…I've heard…him talking…about people that have…ships that have some…sort of dragon…on it, and they…were known…as 'dragon people…..yes." Starlight glared, "And did he ever mention about a native he took away from the lands and sailed back to where the Vikings lived in which was once called Norway?" The demon opened his eyes, "I think…he mentioned…about something….like that…but…I…can't be…positive." Starlight nodded, "Thank you." And without warning, Starlight stabbed her blade into the demon's heart. He took one last breath before closing his eyes forever.

Starlight pulled out her blade, stood up, swung her blade to get the blood off, and then sheathed it. She looked down at the assassin's blade one more time before dropping it, making a metallic ringing when it hit the ground. Starlight spoke in a native tongue to Black dog, telling him to let go of the demon. Black dog done what he was told and walked over the dead demon bodies, heading for the car. Fenrir got up from his sitting position and walks over to Starlight, "What are we going to do about these bodies?" Starlight looks down at him, "I'm not sure, but I don't think it's a good idea to have them here by tomorrow." Fenrir looks at the bodies one more time, "Why don't I clean them up? I really need to stretch out my form, if you know what I mean?" Starlight looked at him and smiled, "Sure, why not? I'll get the hose to wash the blood away before it stains the ground."

Twenty minutes passed by the time Starlight and Fenrir headed back inside the shop, "I'll going to get going before it gets any later. I'll see you guys later." Aaron smiled at her, "See you later, Starlight." Starlight nods and then looks at Kyle, "And maybe you should tell Aaron how and why you got beat up from earlier today." Kyle just nods his head and looks at Aaron.

Starlight got into the car with Fenrir curling up in the front seat. She looks up at the rearview mirror, which was probably not the wisest thing, she saw Black dog's eyes and they were glowing, startling her. "I wish you wouldn't do that. I'm not use to your eyes, so if you please, lay down or something." She heard a chuckle from both Fenrir and Black dog, "You can be the meanest person there is and you get startled by his eyes." Starlight glared at Fenrir, "Hey, I'm not a mutt with glowing eyes sitting up in the backseat." Fenrir chuckled again. Black dog lifted his head up from his now new sitting position, "Can we get some food now?" Starlight started the car, "Yes, I'll do that right now." She pulled away from the parking lot and now headed for a take-out restaurant.

An hour later, it would have be less than that, but some black mutt wanted to see around town and look at the lights, Starlight sat on the hood of her car and began eating the dinner Daylight made, looking at the ocean and moon with Black dog next to her, eating cheese burgers, unwrapped by Starlight. They continue to eat in silence while Fenrir is sleeping on the front seat in a curled up position. The moon shined high above them with the ocean waves crashing into the cliff. Starlight finished up her food, put all the trash and containers away, and then looks at Black dog, "So, have you decided yet?" Black dog finished his last unwrapped burger before licking his chops and looked up at Starlight, "Well…that depends what you want me to do?" Starlight reached in the take-out bag, took another burger out, unwrap it, and put it on the hood of her car in front of Black dog. "There is not much I want you to do, except be there for me when I need and call you."

Black dog took one bite of his burger and then looked up at Starlight, "You're not going tie me down or anything?" Starlight shook her head, "No, I will not tie you down. I won't treat you bad or hurt you in any way." Black dog took another bite of his burger, "So, I can go anywhere and you won't stop me?" Starlight shook her head, "You can go anywhere." Black dog finished the rest of the burger in silence. Starlight took the rest of the cheese burgers out of the bag and replaced them with the trash. Starlight unwrap the burgers and put them all in front of Black dog, "So…?" Starlight looked up at Black dog, "Yes?" Black dog looked at her, "How long has Fenrir been with you?" Starlight smiled, "He's been with me for a little over 2,000 years." Black dog looked at Fenrir who is still curled up and asleep, "Over 2,000 years? And you adopted him for a father?" Starlight smiled, "Yes, and he took care of me and Daylight like his own pups." Black dog looked back at her, "He must really love you two." "I love her and her sister more than anything in the world, because they are my pups." Both Starlight and Black dog looked towards Fenrir, "You actually fathered them?" Fenrir nodded, "Yes, and I also promised Starlight's first father that I would." Black dog chuckled, "The famous wolf-monster Fenrir, fathered mortals?" Fenrir quickly looks up at Starlight then at Black dog, "They're not mortals anymore."

Black dog looks at Starlight, "You're immortal?" She nodded, "Yes, well half, Daylight has the other half. I got it from Father when he became my first monster." "How many monsters are you going to get?" Starlight looks straight into Black dog's fire eyes, "I don't know, but I will try to get as many monsters I can." The honesty in Starlight's words proved that she will be honest with him, so now it's time to ask his question, "Why did you choose me?" Starlight smiled and Fenrir jumped up on the hood, then sat down as she spoke, "I choose you over the others because you are different from the other dogs like you, a misfit, if you prefer." Black dog laughed, making Starlight look at him in curiosity, "What's so funny?" Black dog settled down before speaking, "I haven't ever met someone who likes oddities or misfits. You are a rarest and oddest person I ever met, but special. So you choose me because of what I can do?" Starlight nodded her head, "Yes, but I'm not sure why but I like oddities, people, animals, or items." She shrugs then lies down with her back against the windshield. Black dog thought over what Starlight said. Fenrir lay down next to Starlight. The second he lay down, she then began to scratch him a certain spot on his neck. Black dog eat all the remaining cheese burgers while watching Starlight and Fenrir. Trying to decide what he wanted to do.

"Yusuke, don't you ever watch where you're going?" Daylight yelled when she almost crashed into Yusuke with dirty plates in her hands. Yusuke was done with dinner and desert but the others were not, except for Kuwabara. Yusuke looked at her, "Sorry Daylight." Daylight sighed, "I'll forgive you but just watch where you're going." Then she headed into the kitchen. Hiei lean on Kurama and closed his eyes. Kurama smiled, wrapped his arms around Hiei and snuggled against his neck. Hiei relaxed more into Kurama's arms with Yukina smiling, relieved and happy that her brother is safe and with Kurama, from his earlier experience.

Daylight came back with some fresh baked cookies for whoever wants them in the center of the table. She then sat down in a huff, cursing in her native tongue. She closed her eyes and drank from her soda. When she opened her eyes, she saw everyone staring at her, "What?" Yukina spoke before anyone else, "Excuse me but what did you say?" Daylight put down her cup while she swallowed, "I was wondering when my sister is coming back. It's almost been two hours and she hasn't come home yet and she promised to be here in one hour, or two." Yukina smiled sweetly at her, "I'm sure she'll be here soon." Then there was a loud click echoing through the hallway from the front door, and the door opened. Daylight leaned back in her chair making it balance on its two back legs, "Speaking of which…" Fenrir came into view from the hallway, yawning. Daylight smiled, "Hello Dad. How was your evening?" Fenrir yawns, licks his chops and then answers her, "Tiring…" Daylight tried to lean back so she could see Starlight, but she couldn't, "Where is Starlight?" Fenrir took a quick look behind him then looks back at her, "She coming."

Daylight didn't like this, "I hope she came back in one piece…" Starlight crossed her arms once she came into view then leaned against the wall, "Of course I came back in one piece!" Daylight almost toppled over in her chair, "Well you don't have to yell." Starlight shook her head, "What, did you think I'll come back with holes everywhere or do you _not_ want me back at all?" This time Daylight toppled over, well, once she saw Black dog come from behind Starlight. Daylight got up in a hurry, "What is he doing here?" Starlight calmly looks down at Black dog with him looking up at her, "Why did your sister fall on the floor?" Everyone was surprised to hear Black dog speak for the first time in a human language. Koenma stood up and walked slowly to Starlight, "Hey, if he can speak in a human language does that mean…?" Starlight nodded, "Welcome to the newest monster member, Black dog." Black dog somewhat growled at her, "Aren't you going to use the name you have given me?" Starlight smiled down at him, "I'm sorry, it's going to a little tricky to call you by that name from now on." Daylight came closer looking at Black dog's now black shining eyes, "So what's his new name?"

Starlight kneels down next to Black dog, rubs and pats his side, "Say hello to Ghost, my newest monster member and team member." Daylight and along with everyone else, stared at Starlight. She shrugged, "What? I couldn't pick a better name for him, unless you want to give him a different name." Yukina smiled, "I think it's a perfect name for him." Starlight gave her a smile, "Thanks." Ghost looked up at Starlight, "Do you have any idea where I'll be sleeping?" Starlight looks down at him with a smile, "My Father and you can have my bed. I'll find somewhere else to sleep." Ghost turned his head to the side a bit, "Are you sure?" Starlight nodded, "Yes. I would go to bed now because we will need to train tomorrow." Fenrir yawned again, "Goodnight Starlight, everyone. Come on, Ghost." Ghost looked up at Starlight, "Thank you." Starlight looked down at him, "For what?" "For letting me, be with you, the rarest and last Monster Keeper." Starlight closed her eyes and bowed down to him, "You're very welcome. If you ever need anything, let me know." Ghost gave her a dog smile, "I will." Fenrir waited at the foot of the steps for Ghost. Once he got there, Fenrir led him up stairs and then up the stairs to Starlight's attic room.

Starlight watched them until she turned to Daylight, "Did Kyle call?" Daylight shook her head, "No, why-" There is a sudden ringing coming from within the kitchen. Starlight walked back into the hallway with Daylight watching her while heading into the kitchen. Starlight opened the door, calling Silverwings with her own eagle cries. Silverwings flew over to her still carrying the item she has given him to hold. He dropped it into one of her hands and landed on her arm. He stretches out his wings before folding them to his sides. Starlight looks at him, "Are you ready to sleep?" Silverwings nods his head and chirps at her, "I know." He chirps again, "We start training tomorrow." He chirps more, "It may be difficult because he's been out in the wild." He chirps even more, "Well, that's going to be even harder and he still hasn't decided what color he wants his eyes to be." He chirps even more, "Okay, but try not to make him mad when he messes up." Silverwings nods his head. Starlight nods back, closed the door and headed into the kitchen with Silverwings now on her shoulder and placing the item next to a cabinet that is near the front door. She opens the door slowly, making sure she doesn't hit Daylight or anyone for that matter. Starlight looks at Daylight who is still on the phone. Starlight then looks up at Silverwings, he shrugged, and she went to the refrigerator. She didn't see what she liked, but Silverwings began asking her if he can have some meat he spotted at once. "Okay, okay, I'll get it." Starlight said as she grabbed for a small piece of meat he wanted.

Starlight fed it to him when Daylight put the phone back on its receiver, "So, that's why Brother attacked our friend earlier?" Starlight look up at her but didn't say anything and headed out of the kitchen. Once Silverwings was finished with his meat, Starlight went into the entertainment room, letting him go to his roost. Everyone was in there but they didn't notice Starlight, or even noticed her when she exited out of the room. She then began heading for the front door again, "And where do you think you're going?" Starlight sighed, getting sick of this routine, "Can I go anywhere without you asking me that same question over and over again?" Daylight crossed her arms, "I want to know where you're going?" Starlight grabbed the door knob, clenching it very tightly, "I'm going outside for a while." And, not wanting to hear Daylight anymore, Starlight opened the door, stepped out, then closed to door before Daylight could come out. She headed for her car, opened one of the backdoors to get the trash out. She gathered up the trash all in one bag, crumpled it up in a ball, and through in the trash can bin. She looked around the car to make sure she didn't leave anything trash behind and then reached for a third bag of take-out food. Starlight closed the car door, went to the front of her car, and got up on the hood, again. She took out a cheese hamburger, unwraps and takes a bite from it. The stars shone more brightly this evening than they usually do for it is Starlight's birthday.

Two whole hours passed by the time Daylight came outside to get Starlight. She sees her lying down on the hood of the car with a bag next to her, "Starlight…" Starlight looks at her then looks back up at the stars. Daylight looks up and sees that the stars are brightly shining, "So that's why you were cranky earlier. You didn't want me to know it's your birthday." Starlight sat up, "So what?" It's just another day. It's like all the days in a year, expect the stars shine more than they usually do." Daylight walked next to the car, "Well, a birthday is a birthday. And everyone should celebrate it." Starlight shook her head, "No, not mine." Before Daylight can speak, Starlight got off the hood, grabbing the bag in the process and went to the trash, "Besides, my birthday is not like everyone else's. My birthday is when those stars shine the way they do now. Not like everyone's, where theirs is on a specific day on a calendar and doesn't move." Daylight makes a small single laugh, "What's the problem of our friends to know about it?" Starlight put the trash in the bin then closed the lid, "I just don't want them to celebrate it, that's all." Daylight sighed, "You really don't want them to know?" Starlight looks straight in her eyes, "No." Daylight sighed again, "Alright, I won't tell them. So, any wishes?" Starlight closed her eyes, "Stop asking where I'm going, all the time. It gets annoying." Daylight brought her hand up to her own jaw, "Yeah, I does get annoying. I'll stop asking then, if," Starlight look at her with a worried face, thinking Daylight is going to make her do something she doesn't want to, "If?" Daylight gave her a smile, "If you give me a signal you're going to go somewhere, like outside or something, but if it's going to take hours, I want you to tell me, okay. Is it a deal?"

Starlight sighed, "So our old sign signal, or as I like to call it, the inside out 'SOS'?" Daylight started laughing while Starlight smiled, "Yes, our inside out 'SOS'." Starlight went to the door, "Then it's a deal. I'll give you a sign of numbers if going to be less than an hour, if it's something else, then I'll sign you something." Daylight and Starlight went inside with not that much noise as Starlight thought she would hear, close to silent, "Where's everyone?" Daylight looked down at her, "Most of them went to bed." "Most…?" Daylight nodded, "Yep…" Daylight then went into the entertainment room. Starlight looked down at the item she left earlier, 'Maybe it's time I should give it back to its master, and the other precious item.' Picking up the item against the wall, Starlight began heading to the entertainment room. She looked around before getting any closer, seeing Hiei, Kurama, Genkai, and Daylight in the room, she finally came closer. Starlight didn't make too much noise when she went into the room, but everyone turned towards her as if she made a ruckus. Starlight gave them a small smile as she went around the couch towards Hiei and Kurama. Hiei then looked down at her hands and realized that she is holding his sword.

Starlight didn't say a word as she turned the hilt of the sword towards Hiei with the sword's tip pointing at her heart. Hiei looked down at his sword, examining the position Starlight has it in, and then looked up at her. She may have not said a word, but her eyes told him that he can kill her if he wanted, for the attack earlier, from her brother. Hiei grabbed ahold of the hilt, thinking about the tempting situation. Hiei gripped the hilt tightly, "Where did you find my sword?" Starlight looked at him, "I found it next to some bushes when I was tracking the demon." "You call him by demon, and not your brother?" Starlight eyes grew dark and narrowed, "He's not my brother when he's that demon. I wouldn't call him a brother, even if he threatened me to call him brother." Hiei looked towards Kurama and Kurama looked back at him, "You really don't like his demon form?" Starlight's eyes stayed the same, "He's not the brother I know when he's a demon." Daylight wanted to stop Starlight from what she was saying with the sword aimed at her heart, but she knew Starlight wouldn't let her, now all she could do is watch. Genkai looked carefully at Starlight, seeing how she's standing, and the look in her eyes, seeing no fear at all. Kurama also noticed how Starlight is standing and the look within her eyes.

Hiei looked into Starlight's eyes once more before lifting his sword off of her hands, "Thanks for earlier. You might actually be of use to the team." Hiei then sheathed his sword while Starlight moved away from them, but stopped short as she realized she forgot something. She dug into one of her many pouches, "I believe this precious item belongs to you." Hiei looked up at her, "What are you talking about?" She smiled slightly, "This…" Starlight then brought her hand out of a pouch with a piece of fine material. She sat down next to Hiei as she uncovered the item from the cloth, and what she uncovered was not what Hiei expected. She picked up the item by the silver chain and hanging from the chain is… "My mom's teargem…?" Starlight gently placed it on Hiei's hand. He then looked at her after a few seconds of staring at the precious gem, "Where…?" Starlight shook her head, "I didn't find it." She looked up and all the others followed her gaze, up at Silverwings with his head lowered down, "He's the one that found it. He gave it to me when I was with Black dog, I mean Ghost." Starlight stood up and began to head for the kitchen. Hiei looked closely at the chain, "And the chain?" Starlight stopped and put her hands behind her back while turning towards him again, "I'm not so sure you want to know." Hiei glared at her, and she gave in with a sigh, "I don't want you to freak out or anything, but the chain that is now holding your mom's teargem, is created from my own blood. It may not smell like blood but it is the truth. It's just like how I make my arrows."

When no one spoke, Starlight turned back around and went into the kitchen. Hiei touched the chain, sensing a little bit of spirit energy in it. Daylight started watching TV, but looked at Hiei as he examined the chain more, "You know," Hiei and Kurama looked at Daylight, "that chain is unbreakable." Hiei looked at the chain once more, "Has she ever done this before?" Daylight smiled, "Oh, sure, lots of time. She freaked me out, but what she does is getting a piece of string, has an open wound and runs the string through the wound. And before you're very eyes, the string transforms into a silver chain, and it doesn't change back. I guess that also has to do with her monster energy." Daylight then picks up her cup and drank from it, "You can believe it if you want to or not but, like my sister said, it's the truth." Daylight turns towards the TV with Hiei and Kurama looking at the chain one final time. Kurama then took a leaf from his hair, turned it to a blade, and brought it to the chain. But when Kurama tried to cut it, the leaf blade got cut instead. Kurama smiled, "Interesting, a chain created from a string and blood, and it's probably stronger than all of my weapons." Hiei didn't really care, "Can you stop messing with it, and help me put it on?" Kurama smiled more, coming closer to Hiei's ear and whispered to him. Hiei blushed, "Fine." He handed the chain to him. Kurama unhooked the chain, put it around Hiei's neck, and hooked it back, but once he did so, the chain fused together.

An hour passed by the time the others when to bed. Starlight lay on the couch, staring up at the glass ceiling. Before she lay down, she pushed a button to move the cover that blocked out the sky when not in use or whoever didn't want to see the sky. She looked up at the still bright stars and the shinning full moon. She then looked at the clock near the TV, it read 3:45. Starlight sighed, "Boy, it's going to be one of my some strangest birthday ever." She looked up at the night sky one final time, but as she did so, her eyes gave off a small light within them, like a wolf's in the night. She turned over and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Starlight woke up at 9:55, but the others weren't awake or didn't want to get out of bed yet. It didn't bother her much though. She made her own breakfast, and changed her clothes. As soon as she was done, Fenrir and Ghost woke up. The three made their way down the stairs and out to the backyard.

Yusuke was having some sort of perverted dream, more like dreaming about all the things he did to Keiko, lifting her skirt and grabbing her breasts, etc. Until he heard barking coming from somewhere outside with his dream and sleep leaving him. He opened his eyes, lying next to Keiko with his arm around her. More barks are heard. Yusuke groaned as he sat up, "Just my luck." Keiko turn over, looking at him with a smile, "Good morning." Yusuke looked down at her, "Yeah, right, but I'll say it anyway. Good morning, Keiko." Keiko sat up next to him, "It can't be that bad of a morning." Yusuke yawned, "Try to sleep with all that barking." Keiko listened and sure enough, more barks are heard from outside but they are a bit louder this time. "Let's find out what that is." Yusuke plopped back down on the bed, "Do we have to?" Keiko got out of bed, "It could be fun." Yusuke sighed, "Alright, I'll get up." He would have stayed in the bed, but the last time he did that, he got a bucket of ice cold water poured on him.

Basically, all the barking woke everyone up, but then again, they would have stayed in bed if it wasn't for an angry and hungry black mutt. Everyone got dressed and went downstairs. Daylight stayed on the second floor looking through the hallway closet. Hiei was hurting a little from what Kyle, a.k.a. Serolod, did to him yesterday, and he wanted to know if Daylight can relieve the pain before anyone found out, especially Kurama and Yukina. Daylight would occasionally cough from the dust in the closet, but she didn't notice Hiei in the hallway. She would also drop some stuff from the shelves. Hiei watched Daylight as she trigger a domino effect that launched something small out of the closet. Hiei caught the thing before it hit the ground with Daylight realizing he was standing there and the little trigger she set off. "Hiei *cough* *cough* how long were you *cough* standing there?" "I have been standing here for a while." Daylight coughed her last coughs and finally finding what she was looking for, a box of some kind, "Is there something you need?" "I have some pain from yesterday and I was -" "- wondering if I can heal you?" Hiei nodded once. Daylight nodded and put down the box, "Okay, then please give me your hand." Hiei held out his free hand, Daylight took his hand in both of hers and began her healing process. A couple of seconds later, Hiei's pain disappear. Daylight looks at him, "Is there anything else? Do you want some of my herbal tea?" Hiei looked at her, "No, I'll be alright."

Daylight couldn't help but smile, "Oh, so you and Kurama are-" Hiei blushed, "Shut up. I don't want Yusuke or Kuwabara to hear you say that." Daylight smile grew, "So, do you have any idea when?" But before Hiei could answer her, she came closer and sniffed, "Judging by your smell, I'll say it is most likely going to be tomorrow." Hiei tried to calm his blushing but it was not helping. "Maybe I can get the others to go to the beach while you two get it on?" Hiei glared at her with an even more flushed face, looking away from her. That's when she noticed something in his hand, "What do you have there?" Hiei's blush went away quickly, "What?" He looked down at the something in his hand and saw that it was a four-inch bear with a bell around its neck. Hiei looked closer and saw that the poor thing is covered in dust. Daylight looked at it in recognition, "I don't believe it! It's Pooky." Hiei gave her a funny look, "Pooky?" Daylight smiled, "Yes, Starlight's stuff bear." Hiei looked back down at it. Daylight noticed the look he gave it, "You know, if you really want it, you can ask Starlight." Hiei glared at her, "Why would I want this?" Daylight closed the closet door, "I don't know. Didn't you every have a stuffed animal before?" Hiei continued to glare at her, "Oh, that's right…Well, I don't know. You can still ask if you can have it. She'll be sad to depart with it but I think she'll be depressed when I tell her that her loved bear was in this closet and then I had to put it back in there. She'll be ecstatic to have someone care for it, though."

Daylight picked up her box again, "It's your choice, but really, would you put that poor thing back in that closet?" Daylight pointed at the closet door, "And Starlight might be able to get all the dust off of it too." She looked at Hiei a little longer before going down the stairs. Hiei hesitated. He kind of wanted the bear for some strange odd reason but on the other hand he didn't want to have anything to do with it. Hiei grabbed the doorknob and opened the hallway closet door. He was about to toss the bear somewhere in there, but he stopped himself and looked down at the bear again. Looking at it closer, it looked very sad that it was about to go back in the dusty old closet. Hiei sighed, closed the door and held onto the bear, the bell tinkled with each step he took down the stairs. Daylight smiled when she saw that he held onto the bear, "She's outside." Hiei nodded and was about to head outside when Yusuke and Kuwabara came into the room. He put the bear very carefully in his pocket so the bell won't tinkle. "Daylight, when are you making breakfast?" Daylight looked at Yusuke, "Do you know how to make your own breakfast?" Kuwabara pat Yusuke on the back, "He can't cook. He burns the food every time he cooks." Yusuke glared at Kuwabara before looking towards Hiei, "Why aren't you with Kurama in the entertainment room?" Hiei closed his eyes, turning his head to the side, "I can go where I please." Yusuke shook his head, "What are you looking for Daylight?" Daylight didn't look up at him as she spoke, "I'm looking for sprinkles." Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other, "Sprinkles for what?" Daylight read some labels on the containers, "Xander wanted to -" "Ouch! Okay, okay, if you were that hungry you should have said so instead barking your head off."

Starlight came inside with Fenrir and Ghost. Daylight looks towards her while trying to hide the sprinkles out of Starlight's view, "Is there something wrong?" Starlight looked at her bitten hand, luckily Ghost's teeth didn't go through her skin, "Yeah, some mutt wanted to take a bite out of me!" Starlight said as she looked at Ghost, "I going to get some dog treats and something else. Does anyone want anything from the store?" Daylight nodded, "Yes, there is a list in the kitchen. I was going to go but I still have things to do around here." Starlight nodded, "Yeah, I know. Anyone else want anything?" Yusuke grinned, "Yeah, how about some breakfast?" Starlight looked towards Daylight, "Too busy to make breakfast this morning?" Daylight chuckled innocently, "Yes. Can you get something on the way home?" Starlight nodded again, "Sure." Starlight then looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara, "Anything else?" Yusuke and Kuwabara began asking for many things. Starlight raised her hands, "Hold on, let me get a notepad."

About thirty minutes later, Starlight made a list from everyone wanting something and grabbed the list Daylight made. Hiei wasn't sure if he should go with her to ask her about the bear, or stay at the house. Kurama sensed something bothering him, "What is it Hiei?" Hiei looked up at him, "I wanted to ask her about something?" Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei, from behind, "Would you mind telling me?" Hiei looked around to see if Yusuke and Kuwabara were nowhere around. When he didn't see them, he pulled the bear out of his pocket. Kurama looked at it, "What a cute bear. And you were going to ask Starlight, what?" "If I can have it…" Hiei expected Kurama to laugh, but instead Kurama hugged Hiei closer to his body, "If you want it that badly, you can go with her." Hiei looked up at him, "You're willing me to go with her when I'm in heat." Kurama brought Hiei even closer to his body, "She proved that she can watch over you and protect you. She's just as protective of you almost as much as I am of you." Hiei smiled up at Kurama and put the bear back in his pocket. Starlight grabbed her keys and looked around for Ghost, "Ghost?" Ghost then appeared from around the corner, "Yes?" Starlight crouched down, "If you're coming with me, I want you to behave and do what I taught you this morning, okay?" Ghost bowed his head, "I heard you loud and clear." Starlight added this as she stood up, "Oh, and no going through anything when you're in a public place." Ghost nodded.

Starlight began to head for the door when she heard Hiei's voice, "Starlight…?" She stopped and turn towards Hiei, "Can I go with you?" Starlight smiled, "Sure." Kurama released Hiei, "Be careful." "I will." Kurama gave Hiei another hug and a long kiss before releasing him again. Starlight went out the door and to the car, waiting for Hiei. She made sure Ghost didn't start chewing on the seats. Once Hiei is in the car, Starlight started up the engine. She buckled her seatbelt with Hiei doing the same thing. Fenrir and Ghost are in the backseats, curled up so they won't go flying around. Starlight pulled out of the yard and onto the street.

It would take about thirty or forty minutes to get to the store, but some mutt was complaining so much that Starlight made a quick stop at the same take-out restaurant the night before, because Ghost really liked the cheese burgers, now it was an hour by the time they reach the store. Starlight grabbed a cart and took out the two shopping lists, "So where do we start?" Hiei looked around with Ghost doing the same, "So this is what a store is?" Hiei looked down at him, but didn't answer. Ghost turned towards Starlight, "Can I eat the food here?" Starlight didn't look at him, "Hey, why are they ignoring me?" Fenrir walked next to him, "Ghost, they are not answering you because 'normal' people don't talk to animals." "What?" Fenrir sighed, "You still have a lot to learn. Okay, humans don't talk to animals. They may not answer us, but Starlight and Hiei can still hear you but the other people around here don't." "Oh, what…?" Fenrir shook his head lightly, "You'll get it eventually." Fenrir said while they followed Starlight. She walked into a frozen aisle, "Chicken nuggets, chicken strips, and tater tots." Hiei notice people staring at them. Starlight noticed too. "Don't mind them. They always do that when I'm here." Hiei turn towards her, "Why do you say that?" Starlight laughed, "Because I bring a wolf to the store without a leash. They always fear that he will lose control, that way they can have an excuse to take him from me. And now I bring another animal without a leash."

While Starlight finished collecting all the items from one list, Hiei looked around at some of the stores stuffed animals. Starlight kept an eye on Hiei to make sure that he's alright. Hiei picked up a fluffy stuffed dog, but it was too fluffy for his taste. He put it back and picked up a rabbit with a cotton tail. Ghost walked over to him, "That almost looks real, real enough to eat." Starlight heard that and approached them when she collected the item need, "Don't _even_ think about it Ghost." Ghost whined, "Sorry, but I'm hungry again." Starlight looked around again, making sure the coast is clear, "How long is this phase going to last?" Ghost looked up at her, "Two more days…today and tomorrow." Starlight nodded her head, "Be good for me and I'll feed you plenty for two days straight." Ghost turned his head slightly to the side, "Promise?" Starlight smile, "I promise." A group of girls passed by and noticed Hiei right away. Starlight tried to ignore the girls and their annoying giggles as she read the second list. Hiei put the rabbit back and turned to Starlight, but also noticed the girls looking at him. He ignored them, "What's next on the list?" Starlight looked up at him, "Gummy Worms and Sour Gummy Worms. Xander always loves his Gummy Worms." Hiei looked at her, "What are Gummy Worms?" Starlight smiled at him, "You haven't tried Gummy Worms?" Hiei shook his head. Starlight's smile grew more, "I'll get you some so you can try them." Starlight moved the cart to the candy aisle. Both Hiei and Starlight noticed that the same group of girls is now following them, "Don't they have a home to get to?" Hiei tried not to smile, but couldn't help it. Fenrir stopped and looked up at the girls, startling a few of them, "Get out of the way dog." One of the girls said while waving her hand around in front of him. Fenrir stayed where he stood. Ghost stopped to look back at Fenrir, "Starlight, Fenrir stopped the girls at the other end of the aisle." Starlight looked down the aisle, "He's okay."

When they went to the frozen ice cream section, Hiei pick out Chocolate Chip ice cream. Starlight pulled out some ice cream sandwiches. Starlight put them into the cart along with Hiei's ice cream. A man approached Starlight, "Starlight? Is that you?" Starlight looked over the man, he is wearing glasses, blue t-shirt, and jeans, "Uh, do I know you?" The man laughed, "I'm Dan. I used to date your sister." Starlight glared at him in recognition, "Oh, yeah, you're the one that cheated my sister with that one chick, or was it slut?" Hiei came closer to Starlight, "Who's this?" Starlight looked at him, "This is the ex-boyfriend of Daylight. He's the one that was mentioned about after the race." Dan looked at Hiei and then at Starlight, "What language are you speaking?" Starlight crossed her arms, "Why do you want to know?" Dan shook his head, "Just wondering." Starlight began to pull the cart away when Dan put his foot in front of the wheel, "How's your sister doing?" Starlight glared at him, "Why do you want to know?" Dan laughed, "I just want to know." Starlight glared more at him, "She's doing great after she dumped you." Dan didn't like that answer, "I don't like your tone." "And I don't like you." Starlight tried to move the cart again but Dan stopped it, "You better watch your back." "I will." Dan's eyes wondered to Hiei, "What about your friend?" Ghost growled at Dan "Oh, I'll always watch over him." Dan snorted and looked down at Ghost, "And next time, keep your mutt on a leash or there might be an accident." Once Dan is gone, Starlight relaxed. Hiei noticed Starlight's spirit energy went up when Dan looked at him and said something.

After finishing the shopping lists and they were ready to go, but Fenrir still hasn't come back. Ghost looked up at Starlight, "Where's Fenrir?" Starlight tried not to get too many people to hear her, "I'll call him." Starlight then whistled a signal to her father which he heard it clearly and came walking towards them.

Starlight and Hiei put all the bags into the car, but just as Starlight was about to unlock the doors, she stopped, "Hiei," He looked towards her, sensing something wrong, "Come over here and get into the car from my side." Hiei would have said something, but something just didn't feel right. So he went to her side and got into the car, Fenrir went in second and Ghost the third, but when Starlight was about to get in the car, Dan put a gun to her back. "You just won't leave things alone, would you?" Dan cocked the gun, "I want you to take me to Daylight?" Starlight stayed calm, "And why should I do that?" Dan raised the gun to her head, "I want her to be my girlfriend again." Starlight still spoke in a calm tone, "You do realize that you're the one that messed up that relationship, right?" "I want her back." "You may want her back but she doesn't want you back." Dan looked into the car, looking at Hiei, Fenrir and Ghost, then back to Hiei. Starlight sensed something off, "Why did you want to see Daylight again?" Dan looked back at Starlight, "I need money…to pay off some debts…" Starlight sighed, "That's all you want Daylight for? To pay off debts?" Dan looked back at Hiei, smirking, "If you won't take me to Daylight, I'll just have to take someone else." Starlight glared even though her back is turned towards Dan, "What do you mean by that?" Dan smirk grew, "How much do you think Daylight is willing to pay for your friend? Or maybe is I should use him instead." Ghost and Fenrir began growling furiously, making Dan jump a little when they did so. Dan then smiled, "Yes, I think that's what I'm going to do." Dan moved Starlight to the side, and was about to get into the car when Fenrir suddenly jumped to the front, still growling. Dan kept pointing the gun at Starlight, "Tell you dog to move or I'll shoot you and your mutt."

Starlight looked to her side and then back at Dan, "He won't move now that you threaten to harm my friend…and neither will I." Starlight slipped a couple of fingers into her left pocket and slipped a few long plastic zip-ties into her sleeve. Dan looked back at her with a glare, "Than I going to have to kill you." Dan straightened up and lifted the gun to Starlight head once more. Ghost growled loud enough to startle Dan again but then he noticed that Ghost is standing outside of the car. He was sure the dog was inside the car. When Ghost distracted Dan, Starlight let the zip-ties slip into her hand. She then smacked Dan's gunned hand away from her with the zip-ties and delivered a kick straight to his stomach. The gun went flying into the air. Ghost jumped up and caught the gun in his mouth. Starlight took one zip-tie from the others in her hand and zipped it around his one of his wrists. Dan lifted up his free hand, balled it up to a fist and tried to punch Starlight but she blocked it and then delivered punch to his chest, knocking the wind out of him. She got two more zip-ties, looped one around his other wrist and looped the last zip-tie on both zip-ties around his wrists. Dan tried to get up but Starlight kicked him behind the knee. "Brat! That hurt!" Starlight gripped his wrists harshly, speaking calmly, "Than you should have not threatened my friend." Starlight made his stand up and moved him away from the car. When she and Dan were close to the store, Starlight kicked him to the curb, "Don't ever come near my family or friends ever again, or you'll wish you hadn't." After Starlight when back to the car, Ghost gave the gun to her. She examined it and then laughed, "It's a toy. It looks real, but it's a fake." Starlight walked next to a metal pole and smashed the gun into pieces. Starlight got into the car, took a few seconds to calm down before looking at Hiei, "Are you okay?"

Hiei nodded. Starlight started the car and drove away from the parking lot. Moments later, Ghost sat down right in between Starlight and Hiei, "Can we get some food?" Starlight smiled, "Yes. I did promise Daylight I'll get food." Starlight stopped at by a place and ordered a lot of food. After getting the order, they all went straight home.

Starlight finished up the last bit of food she had on her plate and looked around at the others as she took a drink from her cup. Everyone is enjoying their food and talking about what they wanted to do tomorrow. Daylight briefly looked at Hiei before speaking, "How about we go to the beach one final time before we get ready to go the next morning?" Everyone looked at her and she just smiled calmly at them, "It's just a suggestion." Yukina smiled back at her, "I would like that." Everyone else agreed with her while Hiei and Kurama said that they'll stay at the house and watch Starlight train with Ghost. Starlight knew the truth and she could tell by Hiei's smell. He has stopped drinking Daylight's herbal tea and now his heat is coming back pretty quick. Starlight got up and excused herself from the table, "I'm going to train with Ghost, that's if he's done eating." She looked towards Ghost who is eating next to Fenrir. Ghost nodded, "I'm ready." Starlight smiled, "Let's get to work." Daylight stopped her for a second, "What exactly are you guys doing in training?" Starlight put her hands behind her back, "I'm training Ghost to be a 'normal' dog." Daylight looked down at Ghost then back up at Starlight, "Good luck."

Outside in the backyard, Ghost laid down on the ground, looking up at Starlight as she spoke to him, "Okay, now remember this," Starlight stopped her pacing and stood in front of Ghost, "when your around little kids, don't bite, jump, or run them over, because they are smaller than you are and they get hurt easier." "So I can't growl either?" "No, unless there is a person we don't know is around." Ghost shifted himself, yawning with a bored expression, "Is that all?" Starlight crossed her arm across her chest, "Not yet. We still have to work on something called tricks, and we also have to think about how you'll sleep because you are a ghost, so we have to find a place for you to sleep when you don't want to lay on a bed." Ghost sat up, "What are these tricks you're talking about?" Starlight put her arms down, "Oh, there are kids that love dogs who can do tricks, it's like, great, how do I explain this…?" Ghost sat there waiting for Starlight, yawning again from boredom. Fenrir came walking up to them, "Having trouble with something?" Starlight looked down at him, "Father, I don't know how to explain about the tricks dogs do for their owners…? Oh…" Ghost gave her a funny look, "What was that about again?" Fenrir sighed, "It's like this, whatever master says, the slave does." Ghost turned his head to the side just a bit, "Like what?" Fenrir walked next to Starlight, "They are quite small but some people will give you treats when you do. Here I'll show you."

Fenrir sat up on his back legs and put his paws right in front of him, "This is called 'Beg'." Fenrir then sat down, "This is 'Sit'." He then stood up on all fours, "Stand." Fenrir then lied down on the ground, "Lie down." And then he rolled over on the ground, "And Roll over. There are many others but those are the most common, for example, 'Speak', 'Play dead', and 'Shake'." Ghost looked at Fenrir, "Humans actually have dog do that? And why would I do those again?" "Because," Ghost turned to Starlight as she picked up one of the three boxes off the ground next to her, "you'll get treats when you do them, even when you mess up, and you do this once in a while or not at all." Starlight opened the box, took out five treats from the box and threw them at Fenrir. He caught all of them in his mouth and started chewing at once, "These are better than the last ones I ate the last time." Ghost looked at Starlight, "So, what are we waiting for?"

Starlight feed Ghost treat after treat when he practice every trick Starlight told him to do, along with Fenrir, to show how to do them correctly. Ghost finally done them all, except 'Shake'. "Okay, now this one is not that hard, well it's pretty simple," Starlight crouched down to Ghost's level and putting her hand out to him, "Just put you paw right on my hand." Ghost hesitated for a few seconds, "What are you going to do?" Starlight simply just smile, "You have to see." Ghost lifted up one of his paws ever so slowly and put it on Starlight's out stretched hand. Starlight lightly closed her hand around his paw and shook it up and down, "See?" Ghost cocked his head to the side, "That's it?" Starlight smiled, "That's it." Starlight pulled out a few treats from the same first box and put them into Ghost's mouth. She stood up and lightly rubbed his head. "Ms. Starlight, you have a new dog?" Starlight looked towards the voice, "Ivan? What are you doing here?" Ivan just laughed and came running toward them. "Who's that?" Starlight spoke lightly, "He is one of the children I was telling you the other day. Are you ready?" Ghost nodded, "Yeah…" Ivan crashed into Starlight almost knocking her over, "I've missed you." Starlight smiled, "I've missed you too, but why are you here?" "That was my doing." Starlight looked up, seeing Xander, "What do you mean by that?" Xander walked towards while looking at Ghost who is looking at that Ivan, "I wanted them to say their last goodbyes before you left." Starlight laughed, "So that explains the food and sweets Daylight had on the shopping list." Xander nodded while some more kids came outside, "Ms. Starlight!" Starlight smiled, "Hi everyone."

Starlight headed back inside with Fenrir and Ghost trailed behind all of them. The rest of the kids are inside talking to the gang and Daylight. The table is set up with candy and food. Starlight looked down at the children that are around her, "Kids," They all looked up at her, "Why don't you go have fun with the others?" They all smiled, "Okay." Starlight watched them go into the entertainment room, "So, you're having the kids here because you wanted them to say their goodbyes and to apologize for something?" Xander looked down, "I'm sorry for being mad at you for making the deal that bozo made you do. If I knew I would have -" Starlight turn towards him, "You would have what? Stopped me? The thing is that you didn't know and another thing," Xander winced, "I can't stay mad at you forever, even if I tried. You're like a son to me, and even if you were, I wouldn't stay mad at you." Xander looked up at her with surprised eyes while Starlight laughed at his expression, "Yes, I knew. You like me more than your mother because I listen to you when your mother doesn't. But the thing is, she's still your mother no matter what but I'll always be there when you need me." Xander smiled, "Thanks Miss." Starlight bowed her head, "You're very welcome."

Rosita looked around for one particular person and she didn't find him until she walked slowly into the entertainment room. She saw him sitting down next to Kurama. Daylight looked down at her when she saw her standing near the door, "What's wrong?" Rosita looked up at her with a surprised expression, "I-I want to sit with Mister Hiei but I don't know if I should." Daylight laughed, "Of course you can. Come on." Daylight picked up Rosita without any warning and walked over to the couch. She then set Rosita right on Hiei's lap, "Would you take care of her while she's here?" Hiei looked up at Daylight and glared, but when Rosita turned to look at him, he softened his expression. Rosita then smiled and hugged him. Hiei glared at Daylight once more before he hugged Rosita lightly, he quietly missed her. Kurama smiled at Hiei and came closer to his ear, "Did I ever tell you how cute you look with a child in your arms?" "Kurama..." Kurama chuckled, gripping Hiei's hand tightly. Rosita soon fell asleep on Hiei but he didn't mind, since she has done so before.

Ghost walked around all the kids with Fenrir talking to him about the all of them. Starlight on the other hand went to the roof. She and Xander talked a little more about what he really wanted to talk about. "What happens when I don't have any spirit energy left?" Starlight rested her hands on the roof as she leaned back, "You stopped the fight, but that doesn't mean your enemy will. You can also tap into your life energy, but when you use it, you may not make it. So I'll use it when you don't have any other option and it's a critical situation." Xander looked at the sky before looking at Starlight, "How do you know that we can tap into our life force?" Starlight slowly looked at him, "I'm not sure you'll understand but, I have seen some people use their live energies in some critical situations…in my dreams. They shouldn't even be alive right now but they are." Xander didn't know what to think or even say, until he found his next question, "Do you know who they are?" Starlight smiled, "They are the ones downstairs…or at least some of them that use it." Xander looked away from her and looked up at the sky, "…." Starlight lay down on the roof with her hands behind her head. They didn't speak for a few long moments until Annabel called, "Ms. Starlight?"

Starlight got up from her comfortable position, "Yes Annabel?" Annabel's voice came from below, "Ms. Daylight wants you and Xander to come down." Starlight looked over at Xander. He nodded to her, "We'll be down in a bit." Starlight stood up and stretched and then looked over at Xander again, "You ready?" Xander sat up from his position, "Yeah." Starlight held out her hand to him. Xander took it and got up. Starlight then went to the edge of the roof and jumped down to a balcony from an empty room. She walked a little ways to get out of Xander's way for him to jump down. Xander jumped down a second later and then was greeted with a hug from Annabel, "Did you know I've missed you?" Xander looked at her then looked over at Starlight, who's smiling at him and mouthed a few words, 'She loves you.' Xander blushed, 'No, she doesn't.' Starlight kept smiling and said one last thing before she went out of the room, 'You like her too. So don't try to deny it.'

Starlight closed the door behind her and then she went down the stairs to where Daylight is, "You wanted me for something?" Daylight looked up from her task, "Yes, can you help me finish making the food for everyone?" Starlight was bored anyway, so she complied with Daylight and began helping her. "Where is Xander?" Starlight didn't look up from her task, "He's with Annabel." Daylight looked at Starlight with a surprised look, "What, she's going to tell him?" Starlight still didn't look up, "I guess. She hugged him once he jumped down from the roof." Daylight nodded and continued to make the food, until she spotted a sugar tooth monster, "Michael, get your hand out of that icing." Starlight stopped her task and looked at Michael as pulled his hand away from the container, "But it's so good." Daylight looked at him, "You'll spoil your dinner if you eat it." She said this as she looked at Starlight, who laughed and Michael looked at her, "Is it true?" "Yes, because I've done that before I ate some food and it tasted nasty." Michael looked down then back up at Daylight, "You can have some after you have dinner, okay?" Michael smiled, "Okay." He then took off into the next room.

"How long are the kids going to stay again?" Starlight asking as she put some chicken nuggets in the oven, "The parents said that they'll be back for them around 11 o'clock." Daylight said as she stirred some rice pudding in a big pot. "So they want us to wear them out?" Daylight nodded her head, "Yes, but they also said that there is a star shower tonight and our place is the only one that will get the best view of them." "I see…" The kitchen door opened to reveal Xander and Annabel. Starlight saw their hand joined together before they could say anything. "Miss, is it okay if we can go to the backyard?" Starlight leaned against the corner, "Yes, but do not go into the forest. There is a reason why that wall is high." Xander nodded, "Yes, I know." Starlight closed her eyes, "You know it's bad to eavesdrop?" Michael and Ivan came from around the other side of the kitchen, "I know but I want to go outside too." "Me too." Starlight sighed then looked at Xander, "Do you mind?" Xander shook his head as well as Annabel did, "Not at all." The two boys went to Xander and Annabel, but there were others with them. A second later, Xander showed them to the backyard. The door opened again but this time it was Ghost and Fenrir.

"Father, Ghost, are you two hungry?" Fenrir looked up at her, "I'm not, but Ghost is." Ghost whined, "Food, please?" Starlight nodded. She went to the refrigerator and took out some leftover meat. Daylight placed down a plate in front of Ghost so Starlight put the meat right on it. Ghost began eating once the meat touched the plate. Daylight laughed, "I never met a dog who can eat so much." Ghost looked up at her, "I'm sorry." Daylight shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I'm making you your very own meatloaf. How does that sound?" Ghost licked his chops, "Really? Just for me?" Daylight nodded, "Just for you." Fenrir walked next to Starlight. She kneeled down and began petting and snuggling him. Ghost watched them while he ate, seeing the love Starlight has for Fenrir, 'You're lucky to have such a daughter. A regular Monster Keeper wouldn't do what she is.' Fenrir nuzzled Starlight as she rubbed his chest and stomach, relaxing him. "Do you think you can do that for me too?" Starlight looked at Ghost, "Sure, just let me know." "You can go ahead and stop now." Starlight smiled, "Do you feel better, Father?" Fenrir nodded, "Oh yeah, much better. Thank you." Starlight hugged Fenrir, "You're welcome any time, Father." She then stood up and went to the sink to wash her hands before she went back to finishing her task in the kitchen. Fenrir and Ghost came out of the kitchen, getting out of the way in the kitchen. Fenrir shook himself with Ghost setting himself down on the ground, "Don't you find her odd for a Monster Keeper?"

Fenrir looked at him, "She is odd but she will be better than any other Monster Keeper in the world, considering she is the last." Ghost laid down, "Yes, but a Monster Keeper is not supposed to act as she did with you." Fenrir growled, "What? Would you rather have her be a mean person than being the way she is?" Ghost put his head down on the ground, "I didn't mean any offense. It's just that, shouldn't a Keeper be strong?" Fenrir growled more at Ghost, "She is strong. Just you wait until she starts working with the team and looking for others like us. You'll see how strong she really is and then you won't have any doubts or regrets." Fenrir walked away from Ghost without another word. Leaving Ghost to think over what was said.

Rosita watched the TV while still being on Hiei's lap. She notice that some of the other kids are no longer in the room and wondered where they could have gone. Hiei also has noticed some of the kids are gone. Daylight came in with some drinks on a tray, handing them out to everyone. She then noticed the look on Rosita's face, "What's wrong?" Rosita looked up at her, "Where did the others go?" Daylight smiled sweetly at her, "They're outside in the backyard. Do you want to go outside with them?" Rosita nodded her head, "But what about Mister Hiei and Mister Kurama? Would they go outside with me?" Daylight shrugged, "I don't know. Let's find out?" Daylight looked over at Hiei, "Hiei," He looked towards her, nodding to let her know that he was listening, "do you want to go outside?" Hiei looked back at the TV, not really interested, "Why do you ask?" "Rosita wants to go outside but she wants you and Kurama to go with her. Would you?"

A minute later, Hiei is leaning against Kurama and watching the children play. Kurama tightened his arm around Hiei more, coming closer to whisper in his ear, "Did you ask Starlight about the bear?" Hiei sighed, "Not yet." Hiei put his arms on top of Kurama's, "What do you want to do tomorrow?" Kurama's emerald eyes met Hiei's ruby ones, "I'm not sure. Is there something you wanted to do tomorrow?" "Nothing in particular…" Kurama snuggled Hiei's neck with Hiei trying not to moan, "There is a pool in the basement…and the place Daylight took us earlier…" Hiei looked at Kurama with his eyes, "What are you planning, Kurama?" He gave Hiei a seductive smile, "You'll see." Hiei became nervous of Kurama's words, but in a really good way. Rosita looked over towards Hiei and Kurama as they joined their lips together in a kiss. She smiled and went on playing with the others.

A while later, Starlight and Daylight finished up dinner. Starlight gave up her seat at the table to someone who wanted it, same went for Xander. All the others sat at the table. Rosita sat next to Hiei, eating quietly. Starlight, along with Xander and Annabel, sat outside on the ground. Xander would once in a while look at Starlight. All the younger children are eating chicken nuggets, rice, tater tots and some mixed vegetables, while everyone else is eating some stakes, meat with onions, rice, chicken strips and also mixed vegetables. Starlight looked up at the sunset sky and feeling the cool breeze the wind has to offer. Annabel sat on Xander's lap as they shared a plate together, she too would look at Starlight once in a while. "Miss," Starlight looked at Xander, "Are you feeling alright?" "Yes. Why do you ask?" Xander shrugged, "I don't know. You are quieter than usual." Starlight smiled, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Annabel looked up from her and Xander's plate, "Are you sure Miss?" Starlight nodded, "Yes. I'm sure." "Ms. Starlight, can we sit next to you?" Starlight looked up to see Ivan and Michael, "Sure but why do you want to sit out here with me?" Ivan went to one side of Starlight and Michael went on the other, "We wanted to sit out here with you." Michael began eating once he sat down, but Ivan did not. Starlight noticed the look on his face, "Is something wrong Ivan?" Ivan looks up at her, "Are you really going to Japan?" Starlight slightly smiled, "Yes, I have a new job there, that's why I have to move."

"I'm going to miss you." Ivan tried not to cry but he couldn't help it. Starlight brought him up on her lap and hugged him, "I'll miss you too." Starlight wiped his eyes, "But you still have a duty you have to fulfill." "What's that?" Ivan said while wiping his eyes. Starlight smiled more, "You have to care of your brother. You also promise me this, remember?" Ivan nodded, "I remember." "Good, and try to toughen up a bit. You know what, here," Starlight took out one of her two necklaces she has hidden under her shirt, bringing out a purple crystal rock, "take this, it will remind you of me, but it will also let you know that I'm always nearby even if I'm across the ocean." Starlight took off the crystal and put it on Ivan, the silver chain hung the crystal near Ivan's stomach, "It's too big." Starlight laughed, "Yes, it is, but you will grow and it will be near your heart." Ivan looked up at her, "Thank you." Starlight moved Ivan's plate out of the way when he went to give her a hug. She hugged him back, "Now eat your food before it gets cold." "Okay." Ivan set himself down on Starlight's lap and began to eat.

After everyone is done with their dinner, Daylight gave everyone dessert. Starlight, Xander and Annabel, Ivan and Michael went back outside and sat on the ground. The stars began appearing one by one, "How many stars do you think is out there?" Michael looked up at Starlight, "I don't know, too many to count that's for sure." "A billion or trillion…?" Ivan said as he put his spoon in his rice pudding. "Which one is bigger?" Michael asked Starlight. She was about to answer but Ivan spoke, "A billion is bigger isn't it?" Starlight shook her head, "No, a trillion is bigger." "I'm wrong?" Starlight smiled, "Yes." Michael stuck his tongue out at Ivan, and of course Ivan didn't like that and in returned Ivan stuck his out. Michael then filled his spoon with rice pudding as did Ivan. Starlight, however, grabbed both of their hands, "Hey, don't waste food. And it's not nice to do that to each other." The two boys calmed down, "Yes Ms. Starlight." Starlight let go of their hands, "Good, now eat your food."

When everyone is done, Starlight brought the others with her back inside the house. Daylight walked over to her, "The star shower doesn't start until two hours from now. What are we going to do until then?" Starlight looked at all the children and the gang, "Why don't we let them play one of the kids' games we have on the station?" Daylight put her hands in her pockets, "They actually ask me if you can play a game so they can watch you, like a movie." "Really…?" Daylight nodded her head. "Okay, well, then I'll get the game ready." Starlight walked into the entertainment room with Ivan and Michael following her. Daylight went back to the table to tell the children that Starlight is willing to play a game for them. Starlight set up the station and sat down on the floor. Everyone one else entered the room. They all took seats on the couch, in the chairs, on the floor, or in someone's lap. Starlight started playing a game that has a small purple dragon that has a glowing yellowish gold dragonfly as a partner or helper. Starlight has not played the game in a while so she was making a lot of mistakes. And each and every mistake she made, all the kids got a kick out of it. Starlight would smile, "It's harder than it looks." Everyone laughed at her.

A while later, a clock went off. Daylight turned it off, "It's almost time for the star shower. Everyone go outside." Daylight headed for the backdoor with everyone while Starlight saved the game. Ivan and Michael tugged on Daylight's jeans, "Ms. Daylight, can we go on the roof with Ms. Starlight?" Daylight came down to their level, "Yes, but be careful and do what she tells you, okay?" They both smiled, "Okay." Starlight began heading up to the roof with Xander and Annabel when she heard the two small boys' voices, "Ms. Starlight?" She turn towards them, "We want to go to the roof with you." Starlight nodded and began leading them to an empty room. Starlight went up first, then she help the others get on the roof. When they were finally settled, they noticed others on the roof with them. Starlight smile at Hiei and Kurama, along with Rosita, Ghost and Fenrir. Starlight lay down in time to see some stars shoot across the sky.

After the shower ended, Starlight helped the smaller boys down first. Xander jumped down before Annabel and caught her when she jumped down. Starlight looked over at Hiei and Kurama, "Do you want any help?" Hiei gave her one of his smirks. Starlight understood and jumped down with Fenrir and Ghost right behind her. Starlight moved into the room where she saw Ivan and Michael somewhat play-fight with their hands like girly girls, "You two knock it off." Starlight grabbed their hands and separated them. They looked up at her then looked at each other and struck their tongues out. Starlight shakes her head and pushed them out of the room. Hiei saw them walk out of the room after he jumped down with Rosita in his arms. He then looked at Kurama when he jumped down, "How can she handle them so easily?" Kurama smiles, "She might have had a lot of practice, considering she has been with the children for two years." Hiei looks back at the door again, "Hn."

Yusuke looked around to see Starlight holding onto Ivan and Michael as they argued about something. "Starlight," She looked towards him once she is at the bottom of the stairs, "Can we have some more dessert?" "Sure, Daylight is in the kitchen so she'll help." Yusuke along with some of the kids went with him into the kitchen. Ivan and Michael kept arguing until Starlight came down to their level, "Okay, you two knock it off. You know you shouldn't be fighting with each other." Michael pointed at Ivan, while Ivan pointed at Michael, "He started it." Starlight closed her eyes, "That is enough. No more fighting with each other." They both looked away from each other and then there is silence. Soon enough, they both said sorry to each other and Starlight let them go. Daylight came in with Yusuke helping with a tray of some pies and cakes. Starlight moved Ivan and Michael out of the way before they cause an accident. Once Daylight and Yusuke put the tray on the table, the kids went to it. "Oh boy, they are going to have one heck of a sugar rush." Daylight laughed at Starlight's words. Starlight leaned against the wall while she watched everyone take what they wanted. Daylight tossed a Kool-Aid twist the top off bottle at Starlight, who caught the bottle with one hand, "Drink it." Starlight shrugged, twisted the top, popped it off and drank from the bottle. One of the many children came up to Starlight, "Ms. Starlight, can you play the game again, please?" Starlight looked around at all the kids before answering, "Are you sure?" "Yes, please." They spoke in unison. Starlight complied with them and went back into the entertainment room.

Everyone laughed at Starlight as she made a lot of mistakes in the game, and not on propose either. Some of the children laughed at Starlight move the purple dragon around and burnt the enemies butt. The enemy ran around like crazy until it puffed up in smoke and left money behind. Yusuke wanted to try out this game, so Starlight handed him the controller. He made a lot more mistakes than she did. After a while some of the kids began falling asleep and some of the parents picked up their children one by one while having them to say goodbye to Starlight one last time. Annabel asked to stay over, her parents didn't really wanted to leave her but she insisted, so Annabel stayed. As the children are being picked up, one by one everyone would go to bed. Rosita is the only child left but her mom didn't show up yet. Daylight picked up and threw away any trash left on the floor. Starlight gathered up the dishes putting them in the soapy water. Rosita sat on Hiei's lap the entire time. She would look at Hiei and Kurama from time to time.

More time soon passed by, as the movie played on. Right after the movie, there is a knock on the door. Starlight got up from her spot on the floor and went the door. A second later, Starlight led Rita into the room. She spotted Rosita on Hiei's lap. She tried not to smile but couldn't help it. "Rosita, your mom's here to take you home." Rosita looked back, "Momma!" Hiei looked at Rosita, then at Rita. Hiei then picked up Rosita and walked over to Rita. She took Rosita from him when he handed her over. "Momma, did you have a good day?" Rita smiled, "Yes, I did. What about you?" Rosita looked at Hiei then back at her mom, "I have a great day, especially with Mister Hiei and Mister Kurama." Rita smiled and laughed, looking towards Hiei, "That's good." Rosita looked down, "Can I say goodbye to them?" Rita nodded, "Okay." Rita then set Rosita down on the ground. She then quickly ran to Hiei and gave him a hug, somewhat startling him. When he recovered, Hiei picked up Rosita and gave her a hug. Kurama walked towards them, smiling. Rosita pulled away a bit and then gave Hiei a peck on the cheek before looking towards Kurama. Hiei handed her over to him. Once Rosita was in Kurama's arms, she gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. Kurama then handed Rosita over to Rita. Rita smiled and bowed her head a bit before turning away and went out the door. Rosita looked at both Hiei and Kurama, smiling and waving at them. Starlight walked Rita to the car, saying goodbye, and watched them leave.

Once back inside, Starlight saw Hiei and Kurama looking at something around their necks. As she came closer, she saw that there is a large crystal rock about the size of their palms in theirs hands. "What's this?" Starlight looked at them, and recognized them, "Rosita put those around your necks when she hugged you." They looked up at her, "Why did she give these to us?" Starlight smiled, "Come over here where there is better light." They followed her into the dining room, "Okay, look at them again." Kurama was the first to look at his amber rock, but couldn't believe what he saw. There is a red rose with a green stem right in the middle of the crystal, with a silver orb around the rose. Hiei looked down at his blue crystal. There is a red/orange/black flame right next to an ice crystal, with a white orb around both the flame and ice crystal. They looked up at Starlight who is smiling, "She showed me the very same ones. She said that she found them in a dream, and then when she went hunting for them just for fun, but she ended up finding them. She also said that in her dream she gave them to two people who are demons, but kind demons." Hiei looked away, "Who says I'm kind?" Starlight's smile turned into a smirk, "You were kind to Rosita, weren't you?" Hiei closed his eyes, "Hn." Starlight looked toward Kurama, smiling again. "Wait, how did she know that we were demons?" Starlight put her hands in her pockets, "For some reason she could, but as you saw for yourselves, she was not afraid of you with the time she spend with you. Well in any case, thank goodness those aren't heirlooms or her mother would have had a fit." Starlight then turned and walked towards the backdoor.

Kurama and Hiei took off their crystals and put them in their pockets. The crystals are apparently too heavy for the string attached to them and would soon break. When Hiei put the crystal in his pocket he felt something soft. He pulled it out and remembered what it was. The four-inch bear is has dust on it. Hiei looked towards the backdoor which Starlight has went out. "You can go ask you now if you want. I'll be in the room." Kurama gave Hiei a kiss before going to up the stairs to their room. Hiei looked up the stairs as he approached the backdoor, unsure if he should ask her for the bear. He finally made up his mind and opened the door.

Hiei looked around as he stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him. He finally spotted Starlight sitting on the wall next to Fenrir. Hiei walked towards her while holding the bear in his arms. When he went past the middle of the yard, Starlight turned back at him. "Do you need help with anything?" Hiei looked at her carefully, "How did you hear me coming?" Starlight tilted her head to the side a bit then realized how, "Oh, that's my new hearing. When I made the connection with Ghost, my animal senses increased and are now completed." Starlight turned fully around and jumped from the wall, "Need help with something?" Hiei looked down at the bear which is hidden from Starlight's view, "….." Starlight looked at Hiei carefully, "Are you okay?" "I wanted to know if I can have this bear." Starlight looked down at Hiei's arms as he opened them to reveal the four-inch bear, "Pooky, I haven't seen that bear in such a long time. Where did you find him?" Hiei looked to the side, "In the hallway closet." Starlight frowned, "Now what in the heck was he doing in there? Let me see him, please." Hiei carefully handed Pooky over to Starlight. She looked him over, "He not tore anywhere…not a single seam is busted…he seems to look new, but a little dusty." Starlight gave a laugh, "Well, a lot more than a little dusty. Okay then." Starlight then placed the bear on one of her hands and lifted Pooky up to her face and blew lightly on him. Hiei picked up a small energy signal from Starlight as she kept blowing at Pooky. And before his eyes, a small wind went around Pooky and soon all the dust came off of Pooky. Starlight brought him down, "There you go Pooky, nice and clean." Starlight walked over to Hiei, gently handing Pooky over to him, "He's yours, but please take good care of Pooky. I don't ever want him to be in a dusty place ever again." Hiei looked over Pooky and could see that it was happy. He looked up at Starlight who is smiling at him and nodded, understanding what Starlight wanted, "Thanks." Starlight continued to smile, "You're welcome."

Fenrir jumped off the wall, "It's getting late, Starlight." Starlight looked over at Fenrir, "Alright Father." Starlight led the way to the house with Hiei behind her and Fenrir trailing behind both of them. Ghost was near the door when Starlight opened it, "Ghost, are you ready to go to sleep?" Ghost nodded, "Is it alright if we try something?" Starlight closed the door after Hiei and Fenrir came inside, "What is it?" Ghost looked up at her, "Can you come down?" Starlight crouched down in front of Ghost, "Put out your hand like you did before when you were training me." Starlight held out her hand, palm up. Ghost put his paw right on top of her hand, "Okay, now stay calm when I do this. Oh, and can you close your hand?" Starlight nodded and lightly closed her hand around Ghost's paw. "Close your eyes." Starlight closed her eyes. Once she did so, Ghost closed his own eyes. Hiei felt a power he hasn't before and Ghost, where he was before, is no longer there. Everything of him turned into a black mist and went straight to Starlight's palm. Starlight opened her eyes, but didn't see Ghost where he once was. She looked at her palm, and before her, is the soul of Ghost, a black fire with white glowing orb in the middle. _"Can you hear me?"_ Starlight smiled, "I can hear you loud and clear, but what do I do with you now?" Starlight and Hiei heard Ghost chuckle, _"Place me into your heart. That is where I'll be sleeping from now on. Don't worry I won't possess you or anything. I'll just sleep. Whenever I'm inside you, I'll be asleep, even if you're awake."_ Starlight brought Ghost closer to her, "Okay, goodnight Ghost." _"Goodnight, Starlight, Hiei, Fenrir."_ Hiei looked at the black flame, "Hn." Ghost chuckled again. Fenrir looked up at the soul, "Goodnight, Ghost." Starlight whispered her goodnight and slowly pushed Ghost's soul into her heart. Starlight shivered a bit. Fenrir noticed, "Are you okay?" Starlight smiled and laughed a bit, "Yes, I'm fine. It's just that Ghost is cold for a soul." Fenrir laughed at her, "What did you expect from a ghost of the night?" _"I heard that!"_ Starlight and Fenrir laughed, while Hiei smirked, looking at the bear called Pooky.

Hiei lay in bed looking at Pooky, wondering how such a small bear could survive in a closet full of stuff that could have damaged him. "So his name is Pooky?" Hiei quickly looks towards Kurama. "I thought you were asleep." Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei, "I was waiting for you." Hiei moved so that Pooky is right in between them, with the bell tinkled as he moved, "Yes, his name is Pooky." Kurama lifted his hand to Hiei's cheek, caressing it very gently. In a swift movement, Kurama kissed Hiei. Kurama's hand moved from Hiei's face and down his body. Hiei moaned as Kurama's hand went slowly down his side. When his hand was at Hiei's thigh, Kurama moved his hand in between Hiei's legs. Hiei gasp and broke the kiss, "Kurama…!" Hiei cried as Kurama kissed his neck, "Kura–aah!" Hiei cried again when Kurama began to move his hand. Kurama kissed Hiei's neck a couple of times before removing his hand and a little away from Hiei. Panting and blushing, Hiei tried to calm himself before looking at Kurama, "What was that for?" Kurama smiled sweetly, "I just wanted to see you blush." Kurama came close again and licked Hiei's lips. Hiei moaned, opening his mouth a little more, running his tongue against Kurama's. Liking the reaction, Kurama went for a kiss which Hiei granted him access in his mouth. The kiss lasted for minutes until they broke the kiss for air. Kurama sweetly smiled, "I think it's about time we go to sleep, shall we?" Hiei nodded, cuddling closer to Kurama. Soon afterwards Hiei drifted off to sleep with Kurama still awake, wondering what to plan for Hiei tomorrow…

The demon leader, which Starlight met at Kyle's shop, barely got to his master's place, scared to tell him that his personal and top assassins were killed by a human and her strange dogs. Upon landing in front of the door, two guards lifted their weapons, aiming them at the demon as they blocked the way to the door. He lifted up his hands and approached them, "I'm here to see my Master Lucifer." The guards moved aside and went back to their original position. The demon walked timidly past the guards, breaking into a run once he opened the door. After climbing more than a thousand steps, the demon went up into his master's bedroom. Hearing moans and screams, the demon did not dare go into the room. A guard outside looked bored out of his mind, "What is your business here?" The demon jumped from the guard's deep voice, almost screaming from fright, "Oh...uh...heh…heh…um…well-"

Another loud scream came from the room. The demon looked briefly at the door, then back at the guard, "I have to tell my master that his – it's about his assassins. It's very important…" The guard looked at the door as another scream came from within, "You can go on ahead to your master, if you want." The demon glared at him, "No way! You go on ahead and talk to him." The guard smiled at the demon and laughed. The demon rolled his eyes as another scream was heard, shaking his head, the demon sat down next to the guard, away from the door, "How long has he been at it?" The guard looks up at the ceiling, "For about a couple of hours now. He's got some new slaves, so you can already guess what he's going to use them for." The demon looked up at the guard, "How many?" The guard moved around from his standing position, "Nine." "How old are they?" The guard clicked his tongue, "There are about thirteen to nineteen."

The demon leaned against the wall, "Humans or demons?" The guard stretched, "About half and half." The demon nodded, "Trying to get an heir?" The guard shrugged, "I don't know. He'll probably just use them for pleasure." After a while sitting outside the door, a cloaked figure came out, holding a poorly dressed young girl by her hair. The cloaked figure then threw her to the ground, "I'm finished with her. Take her back to her cell, until I'm ready for her again." The guard nodded, "Yes sir. And there is someone who wants to see you." The demon came from around the guard, "Um, sir I have something important to talk to you about." The cloaked figure looked at him, "What is it?" The demon looked down, "It's about your assassins." "Come inside." The demon quickly looked up, "What?" "Come inside so we can talk about them." The demon nervously looked at the guard, he shrugged at the demon as he picked up the girl off the ground. The demon timidly walked past the cloaked demon and entered the room. Looking around he could see eight other girls curled up against the wall. They are poorly dressed as the one he'd seen his master throw on the ground outside.

The cloaked demon looked at the girls, licking his lips in shadow of his hood, "So, what is it about my assassins? Do they want something or do you?" The demon looked away from his master, "They…aren't going to come back." The cloaked demon looked towards him, "Oh? And why won't they return? Did they get into some trouble?" The cloaked demon jokingly asked while laughing. The demon turned away lightly rubbing his arm which his master noticed quickly, "That's the thing…we – they did get into trouble." Under the hood, the demon glared, "What's with the 'we'?" The demon looked up at him, "What?" "You said 'we' before quickly saying 'they'." The demon made a small laugh, "Oh, that's was just a mistake. I have a tendency to do that." The cloaked demon came closer to him, "Where are they?" The demon looked down, "They're...dead...killed by a human." The cloaked demon burst out laughing, horribly startling the demon, "No one can kill my assassins, especially a human." The demon looked up at his master, "But Master, this is not a normal human. She had these –" "Enough!" The shout from the demon master startled both the demon and the young girls, "I don't want to hear about some rumor about a human killing my personal assassins! Get out of here before I kill you!"

The demon pressed on by speaking very quickly, "But Master, we were in the Human world to have some fun, and then we heard about a rumor of a male koorime and then this girl killed your assassins because we threatened to harm the male koorime –" The demon's last words were spoken before his master cut him to bits with blood spraying everywhere, on the walls, the floor, and on some of the girls. A couple of the girls screamed but the others didn't dare as the cloaked demon licked the blood off his hand, "A male koorime, huh? Sounds interesting to hunt for the rarest treasure of a life-time, but I'll have to do that later, for I still have eight more slaves to lose their virginities." The girls cuddled together as the cloaked demon approached them as he laughed. Starlight began growling in her sleep like a wolf when she felt an unpleasant chill go through her body. This feeling she got was the same feeling she had when her father was taken away from her in death, by the very same cloaked demon….


	5. Last day and returning home

Sorry if I made any mistakes, but please enjoy. Oh and there is a lemon in here…somewhere, sorry if it's not good, it's my first lemon.

**Last day and returning home**

Daylight woke up first as usual but when she went downstairs and into the kitchen, she spotted Starlight sitting on a stool, swinging one of her legs on one side of the stool. "Starlight…?" Starlight turned to look at her, "Yes…?" Daylight slowly approached her, "Are you alright? You usually don't get up around this time." Starlight smiled, "I got up early to set up a training course for Ghost, with the treats I bought yesterday." Daylight looked at the box in Starlight's hand, "But what are you doing with that?" Starlight looked at the box, "Oh, there are some treats left over so I tried one." Daylight gave her a disgusted face, "Ew, you actually ate a dog treat?" Starlight smiled more, "Yes, but I have to say…it doesn't taste as bad as I thought it would. It actually tastes great. Do you want one?" Starlight held out the box to her. Daylight backed away from the box, "Uh, no, thanks." Starlight shrugged, "Suit yourself, more for me." Starlight hopped off the stool and headed for the backdoor. Daylight watched her until she is out kitchen, shaking her head. She then began to make breakfast with chorizo and potatoes, along with steak and eggs.

Starlight sat up on the wall with Ghost in her hands, "Are you ready for more training?" _"Bring it on."_ Starlight nodded, "Okay, now I hid all the treats somewhere in this forest. All you have to do is use your sense of smell, along with your other senses, and try to find all the treats in the forest. You can have all day to look for them, but I cannot guarantee that the treat will be safe from the wild animals looking for food." Starlight brought her hand out towards the forest and let the soul of Ghost fall. Once his soul touched the ground, he changed into his original form, "Is that all?" Starlight nodded, "Yes, and your training starts now." Ghost took off running into the forest, but since Starlight is now connected with Ghost she know actually where he is. Starlight put her hand into the box again and took out another treat. She moved her eyes around, following Ghost's movements as he went around finding treats. Starlight took a bite of the treat and watched Ghost find his first treats.

Fenrir opened his eyes and noticed that Starlight is not in bed. He jumped down and shook himself before heading to the stairs to go down to the second floor. He briefly looked at Xander and Annabel then went down. He then picked up at very good smell of food downstairs. Fenrir lifted up the stairs with his energy until he heard it click. Yusuke appear from his and Keiko's room, quietly closing the door without waking up Keiko. Once he closed the door, Fenrir walked over to him, "Good morning, Yusuke." Yusuke didn't jump but turned around, "Morning." "Did Ghost wake you up again?" Yusuke somewhat smiled as he and Fenrir walked to the stairs, "No, I just wanted to get up early so I can make the most of this day." Fenrir grinned, "If you say so…" Fenrir looked around for Starlight but didn't see her, so he went into the kitchen with Yusuke behind him. Once Daylight saw Fenrir and Yusuke she smiled, "Good morning. Did you have a good sleep?" Yusuke smiled, "Yeah, especially when there is no barking to wake you up." Daylight turned back to her cooking, "That's good." "Where is Starlight?" Daylight looked at Fenrir after she turned over a steak, "She's outside, training with Ghost." "Thanks." Fenrir then turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Yusuke sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen, "So what are we going to be doing today?" Daylight lifted up a steak and put it on a plate and then the eggs before looking at him, "I was thinking we should go try the mall again. And see if we can manage to stay out of trouble this time. Then around lunchtime, we will go out to eat at one of my favorite restaurants and then go to the beach before coming back home to make Starlight's favorite dinner and dessert that I promised her." "You really want to try to have us go to the mall again?" Daylight shrugged, "Why not? I don't think that butt-head will bother us anymore." Yusuke crossed his arms, "I hope you're right. I don't want anything happening like the last time." Daylight put another steak and eggs on another plate, "I know what you mean."

Starlight bit into another treat as she saw Ghost find a treat near the base of the tree. Fenrir is sitting next to her and staying still so he won't fall off the wall, "How many treats does he have to find?" Starlight swallowed before speaking, "About a couple thousand more. He is supposed to use all his senses to find the treat." Fenrir turned to her, "And why is that?" Starlight smiled, "Because there are some of them that I buried. He's already found a couple of them." Ghost sniffed around a tree, then began digging like crazy and found another treat in the ground. Fenrir looked at the box Starlight is holding, "Are you sure you want to eat that many?" Starlight took out one last treat before closing the box, "I need to stop anyway."

Daylight made some lemonade and orange juice as well as herbal tea, nothing really special about this tea, but it does taste great. She set up the table and then, with Yusuke's help, put the plates of food on the table. A minute later, everyone came down and began sitting at the table. Daylight went to the backdoor and called for Starlight. She looked back once she heard Daylight's voice then turned back and, with two fingers in her mouth, whistled for Ghost. He came back in a run, "We will start this up again after breakfast." Ghost whined, "What about the other treats I didn't get? Will they still be there when we come back?" Starlight smiled, "Yes, I put my spirit energy around them so the other animals won't get to them. Now let's go before Daylight gets mad." Ghost walked through the wall, "Okay." Starlight jumped down with the box of treats in her hands. Fenrir jumped next to her and began heading for the back door. Once inside, Starlight put the treats on the counter in the kitchen and went up to her attic room to brush the taste of the treats out from her mouth.

A while later, Starlight finished with everyone one else kept eating while talking to Daylight about her plan for the last day, "Are we really going to the mall again? I mean, the last we were there –" Starlight crossed her arms, "You may want to go with it. She will not take a 'no' for an answer." Daylight smiled, "Yes, besides, this might be more fun than the last time we went." Everyone stayed quiet. Starlight took this opportunity to excuse herself from the table. Daylight watched her get up and headed for the kitchen, "And where are you going?" Starlight turned fully around towards her, "I'm not going. I had enough experience at the mall to know not to go there anymore. Besides, Ghost didn't finish his training." Daylight sighed, "Are you absolutely certain about the decision you're making?" Starlight bowed her head a little, "I'm positive, but don't let me spoil your day. Go on, all of you. Have some fun with your last day here in American." Starlight turned back around and walked out of the room without another word.

Seconds later, Starlight barely began walking past the dining room when Daylight stopped her again, "Stop," Starlight froze in her place, "What?" Daylight looked down at the box of treats Starlight has in her hand, "Where do you think you're going with that box?" Starlight smiled but quickly wiped it away as she played dumb, just for fun, "This box?" She lifted up the box. Daylight crossed her arms, "Yes, that box. I don't want you to eat any more of them." Starlight brought down the box, "Why? They're so good." Daylight tapped her food on the floor, underneath the table in Starlight's view, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to eat those dog treats." Everyone stopped eating and looked towards Starlight. She tilted her head slightly to the side, "You're such a boring sister. You're probably just mad that I didn't share with you, even though I asked you if you wanted some." Daylight narrowed her eyes, "Why would I eat dog treats?" Xander got up from his seat next to Annabel and walked over to Starlight, "May I see the box?" Starlight handed it to him, "Be my guest." Xander looked down at the box and read the label. A few seconds later, a grin, which he tried to hide, came upon his face. Daylight noticed his expression, along with some of the gang, "What's that grin for?" Xander looked up at Daylight but bit his lip to keep from laughing. He walked over to her and handed her the box, "Read the label." Daylight looked at him as he went back to his seat. She then looked down at the label and began reading it. As she kept reading, a blush soon came upon her face.

She glared at Starlight, "You brat! How can you tease me like that?" She then threw the box at Starlight, which she caught easily, "I didn't think you'd fall for it." Daylight blushed more from embarrassment, "How was I supposed to know that they could do that?" Starlight smiled, "Well, it works for people who don't want their 'treats' stolen. And it worked on you as a joke." Daylight covered her eyes with her hands, trying to hide a smile and a couple of laughs, but it obviously didn't work. Starlight smiled again before looking towards Ghost, "Are you ready to continue your training?" Ghost nodded with Starlight walking away from the dining room, "Let's go then." Ghost looked at Daylight once more before following Starlight. "What is so funny?" Kuwabara asked while he put his spoon back into his food. Daylight tried to keep a straight face, "The so-called dog treats is actually cookies made to look like them, and I fell for it."

Ghost started up again in laughter, "She actually thought you were eating dog treats?" Starlight smiled after sitting down on the wall, "Yep, that's was pay back for all those years ago of her playing tricks on me." Ghost shook his head once he went through the wall, "Your sister is not easy to fool, is she?" Starlight set the box next to her, "No, she's not. That's why when I saw these cookies, I thought of the idea of tricking her. In any case, it's time for you to go back to your training, ready?" Ghost looked up at her, "Ready." Starlight nodded, "Go!"

Daylight gathered the plates and put them all in the sink. In a little while afterwards, she took everyone with the exception of Starlight, Ghost, and Fenrir, to the mall. It turned out to be a good day without the trouble from anyone. As lunchtime came around, Daylight took them to a restaurant that has a huge tank full of colorful fish right in the middle. The menu has a variety of different choices of food that the gang hasn't heard of. The waitress, a good friend to Daylight, wrote down what everyone order, but she occasionally kept looking at the boys in the group. Daylight, however, noticed, "I wouldn't bother if I were you." The waitress is startled by Daylight's voice, "I'm sorry. I usually see you with one or two people but this many, and those boys…" Daylight smiled, "I know, but you can't." The waitress smiled, "I know, but it can't hurt if I look, right?" Daylight shrugged, "I guess." The waitress smiled again, "Then I'll be right back with your drinks." Daylight looked around to see some of the folks from the other tables looking towards them. She didn't see too bothered by them and talked to the others. An hour later, they were going to the beach but Hiei and Kurama wanted to go back to the house. Daylight stopped at a red light, "Are you guys sure you want to? I mean, it's a nice beach here." Hiei closed his eyes, "Hn, we can always go to the beach around Genkai's temple." Daylight looked at Hiei from the rearview mirror, about to say something but then she caught a whiff of a certain smell. In that instant, she understood what he really meant, "Okay, well I actually have to pick up something anyway."

While the gang and Daylight were at the restaurant, Ghost walked back over to Starlight, "Did I get all of them?" Starlight smiled, "Not quite, you're still missing some up there." She pointed up to the trees, which the snacks are set perfectly on the branches above. Ghost followed her hand and saw them, "How in the blazes am I going to get up there?" Starlight laughed then looked towards Fenrir, "He needs a lot of training. Would you mind if you can show him?" Fenrir jumped off the wall, "Why not?" Ghost watched Fenrir as he jumped up onto a low branch and then jumped up to another branch but higher. Ghost quickly looked at Starlight before looking back at Fenrir, "Do I really have to go up there, like that?" Starlight stood up on the wall and stretched, "If my Father can do it, then you can as well, but you'll need a lot of practice and why not start now?" Ghost nodded and jumped on the branch where Fenrir first started. Eventually, Ghost got the hang of the branch jumping and got all the snacks that lay on the branches. Fenrir then jumped down in the yard with Ghost stuck up on a branch, "Do I really have to jump down?" Starlight jumped into the yard from the wall, "It's the only way you will get down." Ghost looked down from the tree and then back at her, "Oh boy, this is high up here." Starlight looked up to see Silverwings flying around. He soon stopped in front of Ghost, chirping away. Ghost looked down once more than barked at Silverwings. He chirped a couple of times before flying towards Starlight. She raised her arm for him to land and brought her arm down once he did, "It's easier to jump down with all four legs under you. So you won't hurt yourself, kind of like a cat." Starlight heard Ghost growl, "I'm not doing that!" Starlight shrugged, "Then you're going to stay stuck up there, because that branch won't hold both of us if I go up there." She then heard Ghost snort, "Fine!" Ghost crouched down, readying himself and then jumped a second later, landing on his feet safely. Starlight smiled, "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Ghost snorted at her, "More like embarrassing, who ever heard of a dog jumping down like a cat?" Starlight's smile grew more, "It did get you down, didn't it? I won't be embarrassed at all if I were you." Ghost snorted one last time, "That's the thing, you're not me." "True."

Daylight opened the door and went inside with Hiei and Kurama following her. There was a faint squeaky sound coming from outside that caught her interest. She went to the backdoor, opening it to reveal Starlight holding a toy in her hand and moving around the yard with Ghost close by. Starlight squished the toy that squeaked loudly, "Come on Ghost. You have to be faster than that." Ghost barked at her and came for the toy again. Starlight ran in a different direction, squishing the toy. Ghost went after her, trying to take the toy. Starlight waved the toy from one side to the other side of herself, squishing it as she did so. Ghost went from one side and around her as she kept moving the toy from side to side. Daylight walked outside lightly shutting the door. Fenrir looked up at her from his sitting position next to the door then turned back to continue watching Starlight and Ghost. "Come on Ghost. You have to get the toy from me." Starlight ran across the yard again with Ghost stopping where he stood, panting, "Why do I have to do this?" Starlight turned towards him, smiling again, "It will help you get stronger in your legs and react faster in different situations." Ghost looked up at her after he caught his breath, "Okay, you want to be faster than I'll be faster." Ghost came running at full speed right at Starlight. She turned and ran in a different direction, but didn't see that Ghost was right behind her. So, when she turned around to look for Ghost, she saw he right in front of her.

Without any time to react, Ghost jumped on her, knocking her over onto her back, and grabbed the toy in his mouth from her hand without biting her, "I got it!" Ghost then stood over Starlight squishing the toy. Starlight looked up at him, "Hey, you've been holding back!" Ghost smiled, "I wanted to play and find out what you wanted me to do." Starlight put one of her hands on one of Ghost's shoulder, "Okay, you have the toy and found out what I wanted you to do, so, now let me up." Ghost backed away from her as she sat up. Fenrir walked over to Ghost, "Now it's time for you to train with me." Ghost didn't drop the toy, "With you? What are you going to do?" Fenrir didn't say a word as he snatched the toy from Ghost's mouth, "Try to take the toy from me. Starlight may be a human but a human is not as fast as another four-legged animal. So try to take the toy away from someone like yourself." Fenrir ran all the way to the other side of the yard with Ghost still standing where he was and then ran over to where Fenrir is. Starlight stood up and dust herself off and walked over to Daylight by the door while watching Ghost run next to Fenrir and trying to get the toy, "That looks like fun. I wish I was a four-legged animal, a dog or probably a wolf, so I can play too." Starlight looked over at Daylight, "Yes, but you have to worry about the fleas." Daylight laughed, "Yeah, but I always can take a bath with fleas-off shampoo." Starlight laughed, "Then you see why dogs don't want to take baths, especially with flea-off shampoo."

Starlight walked past her and went inside the house to see Kurama and Hiei, smiling Starlight looked at them and walked past with Daylight crossing her arms in boredom, "How heavy is Ghost?" Starlight stopped and turned on her heels, "Too heavy to pick up, considering he's half or more than the height of an average person, like Father is." Daylight unfolded her hands when she saw Ghost go through the closed door and was heading straight for Starlight with her back turned, "Starlight look –" Daylight was only able to get the two words out before Ghost crashed into Starlight. Apparently, Ghost becomes solid when he's around Starlight, his keeper. Starlight stayed down on the floor with Ghost next to her and his legs up in the air. She put her left elbow on the hard floor with her hand under her chin and looked at him, "Tell me something Ghost, are you always going to be crashing into me every time?" Ghost twitched but didn't answer for the squeaky toy is fully in his mouth, so he squished it once. Fenrir scratched at the door for someone to open it.

Daylight walked over and opened the door to let him in. He rushed in to warn Starlight about Ghost but spotted him on the floor next to Starlight, "Too late." Starlight stood up from being knocked over for the second time today, "Well, since I see the squeaky toy in your mouth, I'm guessing you are done with your training?" Ghost nodded his head, squishing the toy once more. Daylight didn't like the squeaking and walked over to Ghost, "Spit that thing out. I hate that sound." Ghost looked at Starlight before spitting it out which landed in Daylight's hands, horribly slobber on, "Yuck, has anyone every told you that you drool too much?" Ghost got up, laughing a little, "I heard that a lot." Daylight glared at him, "I hope Starlight can fix that." "No can do, I don't ever want to get any nearer than I have to, to that mouth of his after that one day, so you're on your own." Everyone heard Starlight's voice come from the kitchen then they looked down at Ghost, who is grinning up at Daylight. She returned the grin, "She can't but I can." In a swift movement Daylight has gotten Ghost in between her legs, "Now hold still." Ghost struggled against her and almost knocked her down. Fenrir looked up at Hiei and Kurama, "We might want to leave before this gets out of hand." Kurama nodded and followed Fenrir into the kitchen while gently grabbing Hiei's hand. Hiei walked with Kurama but watched Daylight and Ghost try to subdue each other. Once inside the kitchen, they saw Starlight sitting on a stool. She looked toward them with a smile, "She's got Ghost?" Kurama nodded and she nodded once before grabbing a chicken nugget from a plate on the counter she barely put there.

Starlight offered to share some hand-held food with Kurama and Hiei, but Kurama gently declined her for they are still full from lunch. Starlight didn't take it hard and smiled, "Okay but when you're hungry let me know. And just to let you know, if there is something I did that you didn't like, please tell me." After a while of hearing Daylight and Ghost struggle against each other, it became silent. The kitchen door opened that revealed Daylight with bite marks on her hands and Ghost with his fur ruffled here and there. Starlight didn't laugh even though she wanted to, "So, how'd it go?" Daylight, panting and sweating a bit, spoke, "You're dog is a devil dog." Starlight gave a small smile, "Don't you mean hellhound?" Daylight glared at her, "I don't care what you call it. I'm going up to my room and changing before I go back in the van. Daylight walked away from the open door. Starlight looked down at Ghost, "Are you okay? You look like you gotten a heck of a beating." Ghost slumped down to the floor, "Your sister is the devil." Starlight gave a laugh, along with the others in the room, "I heard that a lot too." Daylight came down at minute later, wrapping up her hands, and when she spotted Ghost lying on the floor next to the stairs, she spoke, "I swear, you are the devil's dog. Where in the hell did you ever learn to bite so hard?" Ghost lifted up his head from the floor, "I don't know. I found it more effective to bite as hard as I can." Daylight huffed, "Well, at least you didn't bite me as hard as you did to Starlight that one day, or you would have gotten more than what you did." Ghost whimpered and took off under the table. Kurama barely came into the room to see Ghost speed under the table. Daylight gave a laugh, "Yeah you better run."

She then looked up at Kurama, "Have you ever seen a ghost run that fast from the living in your life?" Kurama chuckled, "I don't think anyone has ever seen that." Daylight laughed, "Probably, but then again, you did." Kurama smile in agreement, "True." "Daylight, are you every going to take the others to the beach. It's not like we're in the dinosaur age or anything. Time is ticking." Daylight crossed her arms, leaned against the staircase and looked toward the kitchen door, "It's only been five minutes. What's your hurry to getting rid of me?" Starlight opened the door, "Did you forget that this is the last day they can go to the beach here?" Daylight sighed, "No, I didn't. I just want to know why you want to get rid of me." Starlight stepped out of the kitchen, "Do you always have to ask so many questions?" Daylight unfolded her arms and raised them, "Okay, okay, I'm going." Starlight went back into the kitchen but quickly came back out, "Why is Ghost under the table?" Daylight smiled and laughed, "He's scared of me. Oh and we might be coming back a little late so if you guys get hungry, help yourselves to the fridge, but don't eat too much because I'm still making dinner." Starlight nodded and went back in the kitchen. Daylight went out the door and then to the van. She explained why she took five minutes to get back and took off for the beach. Kurama went into the kitchen, seeing Starlight making berry smoothies, "Can I help with anything?" Starlight looked at him upon hearing his voice, "No thanks, but thank you for offering." Fenrir looked up at Kurama, then put his head back down on his paws and closing his eyes. Starlight poured the contents from the blender into wide and tall cups, grabbed the whip cream can and sprayed on the tops of the smoothies. She then put cherries on the tops along with chocolate sprinkles. She picked up two and hand them to Kurama, "These are for you and Hiei, and this," Starlight picked up the last one and picked up a cherry by its stem, "is mine." She dunked the cherry in the whip cream until it was fully covered and then put it in her mouth.

Starlight opened the kitchen door for Kurama and looked at Fenrir on the floor, "Do you want to come with us to the entertainment room, Father?" Fenrir opened his eyes, "I'll join you in a little bit. I just need to cool down from the training with Ghost and the kitchen floor is the best way to cool down." Starlight smiled at him, "Alright meet us in the room when you are ready." Fenrir nodded his head then put it back down. Starlight walked into the entertainment room then sat herself down in a sofa chair. "What are you watching?" Hiei looked at her, "I don't know, but it's boring." Starlight picked up the remote and began looking through the channels. She didn't stop until she found something interesting. Ghost appeared from around the couch, "What are you watching?" Starlight tried not to grin, "Catwoman." Ghost slumped his head a little, "Cats again?" Starlight laughed, "They are not that bad, well, except for their claws. Why don't you sit with me and find out." Ghost slowly walked over to Starlight and jumped up on the seat. He lay down on Starlight's lap, looking up at the TV with hardly any interest in the movie, but when it came to the action, he would be excited and sit up on her. She would bring him back down by petting him, almost making him fall asleep.

When the movie ended, Hiei wanted to do something else but wasn't sure what to do. Starlight gathered the empty cups, "You can to go to the basement and use the pool or the herbal bath or use both when you're ready." Kurama looked at her, "Are you sure it's alright with your sister gone?" Starlight smiled, "Yes, I'm sure she won't mind." Starlight went into the kitchen, dumped the cups into the sink then headed to the basement door while taking out the basement key. "So that's what this door leads to, a basement. I've always wonder what's behind it." Ghost said as he sat down. Starlight looked down at him, "You could have just gone through the door if you were so curious." Ghost looked up at her, "Oh yeah." He got up from the floor and went through the door with Starlight watching him, "You might want to watch the first –" Too late, she and the others heard something fall all the way down to the bottom of the steps. Starlight unlocked the door, switching the light and saw Ghost lying down on the floor, "step." "Yeah, you could have warned me before I went through the door." Ghost said as he stood up, shaking himself. Starlight walked down, "I would have if someone would have waited for it. And whoever heard of a ghost falling down the stairs?" Ghost shook himself again, "I don't know. Some crazed madman." Starlight shook her head and walked over to the pool. Crouching down, she touched the water, "It's maybe too cold to swim in it right now but I'll fix that." Ghost walked next to her then looked down at the water. Starlight looked at him, "Do you know how to swim?" Ghost looked up at her, "No, I was always on the ground and never was allowed near water. I never learned how to swim while I was alive." Starlight nodded her head, "Well, I have to give you a bath if you ever want to go in the pool. Father and I can help you, if you like." Ghost wagged his tail, "Really?" Starlight nodded, "Sure." She turned towards Fenrir, "You don't mind taking a bath do you, Father?" Fenrir shook his head, "No, I'll like to take one now, if you don't mind."

Starlight looked towards Hiei and Kurama, "You can go in the pool if you want to, but the water is cold." Starlight hit a switch of some kind, "In a few minutes, it should be warm." Starlight headed towards the stairs, stopping before taking a step, "If you need anything, let me know." Kurama smiled, "We will, thank you." Starlight nodded once then went up with Fenrir behind her. At the top of the steps, Starlight whistled for Ghost. He looked at the water once more before going up the stairs.

Once they were alone, Hiei looked at the pool, "Do you want to go to the pool first or the bath?" Kurama came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him, "I will choose the pool, that way we can take the bath later tonight." Kurama snuggled Hiei at his neck, making him arch away from him, but he kept in the moan, "Do you think you'll be able to last until tonight?" Hiei relaxed after Kurama stopped snuggling him, "Only if you don't keep doing that." Kurama turned Hiei around to face him, "I can't help myself. You smell good." Hiei blushed, "You'll only make it worse." Kurama smiled, "I don't mean to." He then gave Hiei a long, passionate kiss. When he pulled away, Hiei looked up at him with a still blushing face. Smiling, Kurama led Hiei to the now warm pool then began to undress and only leaving his under garment on. He looked at Hiei, "Do you need help with your clothes?" Hiei has a small blush, "No." Kurama nodded and stepped down into the pool. Hiei soon join in after him but was a little nervous with Kurama looking at him seductively, "What?" Kurama moved his eyes quickly away from him but looked back again, "It's been a long time since I've smelt someone in heat." Hiei turned away from him, "I thought you said you didn't touch anyone." Kurama swam behind him and ran his hands down Hiei's sides, he moaned lightly, "I didn't, but I would smell others in heat." Kurama smelt Hiei's hair, slowly bringing his hands up his sides making Hiei lightly moan again, "But your smell is different from the others. Yours makes me want you to touch you, but the others would drive me away from them." Hiei spoke after Kurama's hands stopped but he did not move them away from his body, "Why is my different to you?"

Kurama smelt Hiei's hair again, but longer this time, "I not sure, but your smell seems… very familiar." Hiei didn't move when Kurama spoke again, "It was the only thing I kept remembering when I…" Hiei turn his head slightly to Kurama when he didn't continue. Kurama brought Hiei closer this his body then he brought his hands slowly down Hiei sides once more, but this time had his hands go a little under Hiei's under garment. Surprised, Hiei gasp and moaned a little, "Kura–" He was cut off by Kurama's kiss. Kurama then removed his hands from their place and put them around Hiei without break the kiss for a single moment. Hiei relaxed in Kurama's arms and let him have access when he felt his tongue on his lips. The kiss lasted until they broke for air. Hiei lean against Kurama, closing his eyes as Kurama snuggled him again. Starlight came quietly down the stairs with Kurama only noticing. Ghost, however, jumped from the stairs and landed on Starlight, again. As she got up, she let out a wolf growl which made Ghost run to the other side of the pool. Kurama watched the whole thing before speaking, Hiei didn't move from his comfortable position when the event happened or even when Kurama spoke, "Are you okay?" Starlight stood up but swayed a bit, "Yep, never been better." Fenrir barely finished walking down the stairs when he noticed Ghost on one side of the pool and Starlight on the other, "Do I even want to know?" Starlight smiled, "Let's just say some mutt stomped on me again." Fenrir let out a laugh before jumping in the pool. Ghost slowly walked back over to Starlight, "So, are you still going to help me?" Starlight looked at him, "Yes, because if I don't who else is going to help you, except for my Father."

Starlight explained the swimming to Ghost with words and Fenrir showed him by demonstrating. Ghost soon learned about thirty minutes later and began swimming from one side of the pool to the other. Starlight walked around the pool and watched him. She then brought out the, now clean, toy from earlier and threw it in the pool for Ghost to play with. Kurama and Hiei swam around while watching Ghost try to get the toy, but all he kept doing was pushing it more away from himself. Kurama and Hiei got out and dried themselves off with the towels Starlight brought down for them. They eat leftover chicken nuggets and tater tots. Ghost and Fenrir ate some of the meat leftovers rather than the small food. As the sun is barely setting, Daylight and the others returned.

Daylight had a certain look on her face that made Starlight a little uncomfortable, "What happened?" Daylight looked at her, "Guess who was at the beach?" Starlight turned her head slightly to the side, "I don't think I want to know." Daylight walked around Starlight in the hallway, heading for the kitchen. Starlight quietly followed her as she spoke, "That butt-head and his slut of a girlfriend were there, but lucky for us, they didn't see any of us." Starlight gave Daylight a funny look, "Then what was the problem?" Daylight tapped her foot on the tile floor in the kitchen, "They were saying they had Kurama a couple of nights because they said that you let them have him." Starlight glared, "Now who gave them that idea to make up such a lie? I would have killed them before they could touch him." Daylight crossed her arms, shaking her head, "I don't know but whoever started it will be in a heck of a hellhole." Starlight's glare went away and replaced with grin, "Who says we can't get them back with a certain canine?" Daylight uncrossed her arms then placed one of her hands on her hips, "What are you talking about?" Starlight's grin stayed as she spoke, "Why not have Ghost teach them a lesson? He needs some sort of exercise with people, other than myself and Father." Daylight shook her head, "No, that's too risk. Besides, some people already saw you with Ghost so they know who to pin this on if they go to the police." Starlight looked to the side, rubbing the back of her head, "Well, actually, I didn't quite let any person see him." Daylight looked at her questionably, "What do you mean?" Starlight looked straight at Daylight, "There was this trick I wanted to try but I couldn't find anything to really try it on until I had Ghost."

Daylight still gave Starlight the questionable look, "What trick?" Starlight brought her hand down, "I used my spirit energy to hide Ghost away from everyone, so the only ones that could see him were Hiei, Father, and myself, but he could be seen by others who are no good or bad people or as a certain phase goes 'Bad to the bone'. So, not very many people can confirm that I have a big black dog." Daylight put her hand down, "Are you sure you really want to do this?" Starlight shrugged, "Why not? I'll probably make them go insane but then again, they were unstable from the very beginning anyway." Daylight smiled, "It could work but I don't know. Would he really do it and not kill them?" "I'll do. I haven't actually played around without killing anything for a long time, since I always killed anything for food. What do you want me to do?" Both Starlight and Daylight looked towards the kitchen door to see Ghost standing there. Starlight knelt down to Ghost when he walked over to her, "There were some punks at the beach that said something that's not even true. And I was kind of hoping you would be able to give them a fright they won't ever forget." Ghost began to wag his tail, "Who are they?" Starlight ran her hand over his head, "Daylight will show you who they are." Starlight stood up as Daylight knelt down to Ghost. Daylight held out her hand palm up with Ghost putting his paw in her hand.

Daylight closed her eyes, remembering the faces of the butt-head and his slutty girlfriend, along with their friends, and sent the images to Ghost. He began growling once he saw them, "So, these are the ones you mention the other day. I would like to get a piece of them." Starlight smiled, "I love your enthusiasm but remember, you're not supposed to kill them, but you can make them go crazy." Ghost and Daylight separated their paw and hand as Daylight stood up and Ghost setting his paw on the ground. Ghost looked up at Starlight, "Alright, I won't kill them but I'll have one heck of a day or night, which ever. So, when can I go?" Starlight bent down a bit and scratched him behind his ears, "You can go now, since it's almost dark and it would be the best time to do it." Ghost wagged his tail in delight as Starlight scratched him where it really itched, "Are you sure you won't have a leash on me with your energy when I leave?" Starlight kept scratching him until he look at her, "I promise. All I want from you is to come home safely." Ghost wagged his tail again as Starlight started scratching his other ear, "I will, I promise." After Starlight satisfied Ghost from itchiness behind his ears, he set off looking for the troublemakers.

Daylight began to make dinner with Starlight wanting to help but she didn't want her to help and shooed her out of the kitchen. Starlight stood outside of the kitchen, thinking over what just happened. Usually, Starlight doesn't get shooed out of the kitchen so easily but this time she obeyed and that just caught Starlight's attention. She looked at the door once more before heading into the entertainment room.

Minutes later, Starlight and Yusuke are playing a game against each other to see who can get the special items and to stay alive from zombie attacks. Yusuke was doing fine, up until he ran into a creature that latches onto his character and began draining his life. He tried to have his character knock the creature away but it has him immobile. Starlight, without speaking, moved her character around after killing some zombies and headed for Yusuke's character. She knocked the creature away and then killed it. Yusuke looked over to Starlight as she used her last healing item on his character. He could see that she would rather help him than win the game against him. At the ending of the game, Starlight and Yusuke are tied, "Why did you do that? Your character could have been killed." Starlight looked over at Yusuke, "I still think your character as partner rather than an enemy. We started off in the same place and will end in the same place. So, why compete against each other when we can help each other." Yusuke looked at her as she turned back to the TV with a menu coming up on the screen. Starlight, without speaking, handed her controller over to Kuwabara. She got up and headed out of the room when someone stopped her, "Where are you going?" Starlight looked over at Genkai once she heard her voice, "I'm going to the roof." Genkai looked at her, "You are always going somewhere, like you are avoiding being around the others and wanting to be alone." Starlight walked a little away from the doorway, "It just that I…"

Genkai and Starlight sat on the roof with the night cool breeze washing over them, "I would like to remember the smell of home." Genkai looked over at Starlight. "You can always come back home when you want to." Starlight lay down on the roof with her hands behind her head, "Yes, but it probably wouldn't feel the same ever again, after we leave." Genkai looked over at her again, "What do you mean?" Starlight looked at Genkai, "I don't know, but I have this strange feeling that when I come back here something will be very different and I won't ever be the same again." Genkai looked down but turned back to looking up at the sky with some stars slowly appearing.

Time soon passed when Daylight finally called for Starlight and Genkai. Once they got down stairs Daylight placed on the table are cheese and meat enchiladas along with taco salad. Sometime after that, Daylight brought out Triple Berry Supreme, Starlight's favorite pie. Starlight slowly ate and kept quiet throughout the dinner and dessert. Kurama came up to Starlight some time even later to ask her something. She nodded in agreement and went to do her task that is asked of her. A few minutes after that, Starlight gave Kurama a signal. He nodded and led Hiei down to the basement where Starlight set up the bath for them.

After the bath, Hiei and Kurama were heading up the stairs to go to their room when they heard some shuffling of something. Kurama turned on the light, making Starlight cover her eyes quickly, "Thank you for blinding me." Kurama gave a small smile, "I'm sorry, but what are you doing in the dark?" Starlight uncovered her eyes, "I was testing my new night vision before you turned the light on." Starlight looked around, "And I'm also waiting for Ghost." Just then Ghost appeared through the door, "Did I hear someone call my name?" Starlight smiled, "Yes, I did." Ghost walked up to her, "Good, because I'm tired and ready to go to sleep." Starlight knelt down to him and held out her hand, "Ready when you are." Ghost stretched once before putting his palm on her hand, "Now I am." He turned into his soul form as Starlight stood up and put him into her heart. She then turned up to Kurama and Hiei, "Well, now that I have Ghost, I have no reason to be down here anymore."

Once at the top of the stairs, Hiei and Kurama headed for their room when Starlight stopped and went with them, "May I go into your room for a second?" Kurama let her in first when he agreed. They both watched her as she walked over to the bed and knelt down. She then put one of her hands under the bed, feeling for something. She kept doing this until she found what she was looking for, "Here we go." When Starlight stood up, she revealed a tape recorder. Hiei glared at it, "What's that doing under there?" Starlight turned it over to show Daylight's name on it, "My sister must have put this under here when she went to bed. She can be such a pervert at times, but there no need to worry anymore. Excuse me." Starlight walked to the door and headed out just before turning back, "Oh, and don't worry about me hearing anything. I don't actually hear everything in the house; I just said that to embarrass Koenma and Botan. Goodnight." She turned and closed the door. Starlight walked a little away from the door when she almost bumped into Daylight, "You ruined my fun." Starlight looked up at her as she tossed the tape recorder in her hands, "You should know me by now sister." Daylight snatched her tape recorder from Starlight's hands, "Yes, but you didn't know that I put a second one in the closet." Starlight barely turned when Daylight stopped her, "Please, just leave it in there, just this one time." Starlight glared at her, "Fine, but don't get mad at me, if they find it or find out." Daylight smiled, "Thank you." Starlight walked up to her room, "Yeah, yeah, goodnight."

Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei, breathing in his smell, "You're almost fully in heat." Hiei put his hands on top of Kurama's, "I'm not sure if I want to do this." Kurama brought Hiei close to his body, "You don't have to, if you don't want to." Hiei looked at him from the side, "But the demon said it won't go away if I don't." Kurama closed his eyes, "What do you want to do?" Hiei turned around to face him, "I don't want to have this heat anymore and I…want you to be the only one to have me." Kurama smile and gently kissed Hiei, "I'll try to be as gentle as I can." Hiei nodded once before Kurama kissed him again. He led Hiei to the bed as he worked his hand under Hiei's shirt. Hiei became nervous but let Kurama's hand slip more under his shirt. Hiei soon found himself on the bed with Kurama above him, looking into his eyes, "Let only the moon…" Kurama then looked over at Pooky, who is sitting on the nightstand, as he took his hand from underneath Hiei's shirt, "And Pooky, be the only witnesses of our night."

Hiei looked over at Pooky to see it sitting up and facing towards them. He looked back at Kurama, "Are you sure you want a little bear to be a witness?" Kurama gently grabbed him by the chin, turning him to face him, "I have a feeling that he won't tell anyone." A smirk appeared on Hiei's face, "Very funny." Kurama chuckled before kissing Hiei. The kiss started off soft but soon became intense and passionate. Both Kurama and Hiei tongue wrestled for dominance until Kurama moved one of his hands down Hiei's body, earning him the win as Hiei arched a little into him. He pulled away, glaring at Kurama with a blush across his face, "Cheater." He chuckled and gave Hiei a smile before he attacked his neck. Hiei moaned softly and quietly that no one would hear it but Kurama heard it as clear as day. After leaving a love-bite, Kurama joined lips with Hiei in another passionate kiss. He then moved one of his hands down until it's between Hiei's legs. He gasped and broke the kiss, "Why do you always go there?" Hiei saw Kurama smile at him, "I want to see how much I can excite you." After saying that, Kurama slowly lifted up Hiei's shirt while trailing kisses upon his skin.

Hiei arched at the touch of Kurama's lips, trying to keep in the moans. He finally took off Hiei's shirt then he took off his own and began working on the pants. When their clothes are all off, Kurama stop and looked down at Hiei, watching his to see if he would let him continue. Hiei nodded to Kurama, letting him know he could, along with a fierce blush across his face. Kurama trailed his hands slowly up and down Hiei's body, getting the reactions he's looking for to go even farther. He then went down Hiei's body and put several kisses on his inner thighs. Hiei gripped the sheets, "Kurama…please…take me." Kurama looked up after planting another kiss on Hiei's inner thigh, "Not yet." Hiei gripped the sheets more as Kurama began trailing his kisses back up his thigh to the base of his shaft, making him cried out from the sensation. Kurama smiled before starting to lick Hiei's other inner thigh. Another cry escaped Hiei's lips, "Kurama…I can't…" Kurama looked up after tracing his tongue up to Hiei's neck, sucking on his sensitive spot, making him cry out once more, "Take me…I can't…take it…anymore…" Kurama stopped attacking Hiei's neck and looked at him, "I have to do one more thing before I can."

Hiei moaned in frustration as Kurama reach for the tube of massaging cream. He coated two fingers in the massaging cream before looking back at Hiei, "This might be a little cold." He inserted one finger into Hiei. He gasped while arching off the bed at the new sensation. Kurama didn't move until Hiei relaxed. As soon as he did, Kurama made circular movements with his finger to prepare Hiei for the second. When it was time, Kurama inserted the second slowly, but as soon as he got half way, Hiei began tighten around his fingers. Kurama stopped and waited for Hiei to relax again. Once he relaxed, Kurama fully inserted his finger and began stretching Hiei. Panting and twitching from the new sensation inside him, Hiei tried to stay patient and calm, but it was getting harder with Kurama making feel good. After he was done stretching Hiei, he began looking for one particular spot. Soon afterwards of looking, Kurama brushed the spot. Hiei arched again and cried out a little more loudly then last time. Smiling, Kurama rubbed the same spot more softly and slowly. Hiei tried to smother his cries and moans into a pillow, but the sensation was too intense to move and smother all of them, "Stop teasing me…Kurama! I can't…" Kurama placed his lips on Hiei's as he rubbed the spot a few more times in a circular motion. He then pulled away from Hiei, "I know." Kurama pulled out his fingers from within Hiei and grabbed the massaging cream again. He took the cream and coated his shaft before placing himself in between Hiei's legs.

Kurama looked at Hiei, "Ready?" Hiei nodded and Kurama slowly began inserting himself into Hiei. A discomforted and pained moan escaped Hiei lips, making Kurama stop. When Hiei relaxed once more, Kurama pushed himself more into him. Hiei gave another pained moan but let Kurama keep inserting himself into him. Once Kurama is fully inside Hiei, he didn't move until Hiei began lightly rocking his hips. Kurama pulled himself a little out and pushed back into Hiei, earning a moan of pain and pleasure. He did this until Hiei became used to it and only getting pleasure moans. Kurama placed his lips on Hiei's as he begun to come at Hiei a little harder. Upon doing so, he hit the sensitive spot within Hiei, making him break the kiss and cry out. Liking Hiei's cry, Kurama kept hitting the same spot over and over again, getting even more cries from Hiei. Both, sweating and panting, are coming close to their climax. Hiei dug his nails into Kurama's back as he could feel himself coming, "AH! KURAMA!" Kurama gave a few more thrusts before crying out as he came into Hiei, with Hiei throwing his head back and screaming from his coming. Kurama didn't make a move to pull himself out of Hiei, but when he was about to, Hiei stopped him, "Please…stay inside me…a little longer." Kurama gently set himself on top of Hiei, but then noticed something on the pillow. Kurama reached for it and picked up five red teargems. He looked at Hiei with concern, "Did I hurt you?" Hiei looked sleepily at Kurama, "What?" Kurama showed him the red teargems. Hiei lightly shook his head, "No, those are from you making me feel so good." Kurama smiled, closing his hand around the round gems before giving Hiei a long good night kiss.

In the attic room, Starlight sat next to one of her windows and looked up at the sky, her eyes shining as that of a wolf, glaring and growling once again as she felt that one feeling again.

The next morning, the gang got ready to go back home while Starlight and Daylight disgusted on how and what they are going to take with them. When the others are ready, they wanted the two sisters to go with them to the place within the airport they came from. "I don't think so. I don't like to be rushed and I don't want to go that way." Starlight sighed as she crossed her arms on the table, "You can't really make her do anything she doesn't want to." Daylight looked at her and gave her one of her biggest smiles, "That's right! So there is nothing you can do or say that will make me go faster, but all of you can go ahead of us of course."

Koenma looked down at his communication mirror, "George, are you almost ready?" Everyone heard George's voice when he spoke, "Anytime when you're ready, Sir." Daylight took a peak at the communication mirror, seeing George on the other side, "Hey, cool! You didn't tell me that your worker is an ogre." Starlight looked up at Daylight as she snatched the communication mirror away from Koenma, "Starlight, look, it's an ogre!" Starlight barely saw George on the other side before Koenma tried to grab the mirror out of Daylight's hands, "Hey give that back! My father is going to kill me if that breaks again." Daylight moved the mirror out of Koenma's reach, "What do you mean again? You broke this before?" Koenma tried to grab the mirror again but Daylight moved it out of his reach again, "Yes, the last time I did, I got five hundred spankings and I couldn't sit down for a month!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara let out several laughs before covering their mouth with their hands when Koenma glared at them. Daylight smiled, "You still get spankings?" Koenma blushed, "Yes, now hand over the communication mirror." Daylight laughed as she handed him the mirror. He snatched it from her hand before looking down at George, "I'll call you again when we're in the room." "Very well, Sir." Koenma then closed the mirror as he glared at Daylight. She smiled at him before turning to Starlight, noticing she didn't even laugh about anything that was funny, "Starlight is there something wrong?" Starlight looked up at her and saw everyone else looking at her as well. She put a small smile on her face, "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." Daylight put one of her hands in her pockets, "Are you sure? It's nothing important, is it?" Starlight looked back down and the small smile disappeared, "It's not important to you." Daylight sighed, "All right. Well you better start thinking about what you want to take with you." Starlight stood up, "Yes, ma'am." Daylight gave her a funny look as she watched Starlight walked up the stairs with Fenrir and Ghost behind her, "Okay, that was weird. She hasn't ever called me that before."

She then turned her attention back to the group, "Anyway, why don't I drive you to the airport so you can go home. We'll meet you there when we're ready." Daylight walked the others out of the house and into the van while Xander and Annabel looked up at the stairs. Annabel looked over at Xander, "Do you think she's okay?" Xander shook his head, "I don't think so. She normally doesn't do this." Annabel looked up the stairs, "You can go ahead and talk to her. I have to call my parents anyway." Xander nodded and headed up the stairs. When he finally is in Starlight's attic room, Xander didn't see Starlight, but did see Fenrir laying on Starlight's bed and Ghost laying on the ground right below Fenrir, "Where's Miss?" All Fenrir did was look up to the ceiling. Xander walked to the window then peaked out, seeing Starlight sitting on the edge of the roof, slightly swinging her legs back and forth. Xander hoisted himself out of the window and onto the roof. He walked up behind her, "Miss?" No answer, "Miss? Is there something wrong?" Starlight didn't turn to look at him, "No, nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" Xander put his hands his pockets, "I found it strange that you didn't laugh about Koenma getting spankings." Starlight turned around to face with a funny look on her face, "He still gets spankings?" "Aha, I knew there's something wrong. You are always aware and listening to your surroundings so you don't miss anything, but you did." Starlight frowned and turned back to looking at the forest and ocean. Xander sat down beside her, "What's wrong?" Starlight gave a wolf growl, "Let's just say someone from my past is wreaking havoc and for some reason I can pick up on it. It started yesterday night, it's pissing me off but it's also scaring me." Xander looked at her with surprise, "But - you don't get scared –" Starlight closed her eyes, "I know. I don't get easily scared, but the last time I encounter this someone, I couldn't do anything because his energy surpassed mine and it still does. I hope and pray the others and I don't encounter him until I'm strong enough."

Xander kept looking at Starlight in disbelief, "But you've gotten stronger since then, surly you can cause him some damage or more." Starlight opened her eyes, "It might not be enough. I'll probably die in 15 minutes. And after that nobody will be able to stop him because of the power he has." Starlight gripped her fist tightly, closing her eyes again, "That bastard will go down by my hand. He's the reason for my father's death. I will not let him or anyone hurt anyone else I care for. I'll spill all his blood before he can do so." Blood started dripping from Starlight's harshly clenched hand which Xander saw. He looked at Starlight's face as she opened her eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Ghost's red, orange, and yellow eyes as hers then saw them change to Fenrir's green and yellow eyes. Her energy flared up to a level where the gang can feel her power from the room they just entered, along with some of the demons in the surrounding areas to flee from the energy level.

Everyone looked towards the direction of the energy flare. Yusuke is the first to speak, "What's that?" Daylight looked back at him, "That's Starlight's energy." Yusuke looked at her, "What? Why would she put out so much energy? Is she fighting someone?" Daylight looked back in the direction of the house, "No, she's just letting out some of her anger." Yusuke gave her a funny look, "Like a tantrum?" Daylight smiled at him, with a sweat drop at one of sides of her face, "Yes, something like that." 'I knew she would sense it and knew it would bother her, but I didn't think it was this bad.'

Starlight's energy kept rising until she felt a small touch on her bleeding hand. She opened her eyes again and looked down at her hand. She saw Xander's hand on top of hers. Starlight looked towards him and saw that he looked scared; this brought her energy down faster than anyone can blink. Xander smiled when Starlight's energy dropped back down to its normal state, "It's okay. I can understand how you're feeling but you have to calm down now. You have a team to help out and be with." Starlight gave a small smile, "Yes, but that's not what's bothering me the most." Xander looked closely at Starlight's eyes, "What is bothering you?" Starlight gave him a bigger smile, "I don't want you to worry about it. Let's go inside and have some berry milkshakes." Starlight and Xander stood up and headed to the window, "Miss, you can tell me." Starlight stopped walking, "I know you what to know but the thing is, I've told you too much already and I don't want you to worry about something that is not your problem, especially if it's from my past. So please don't ask or say any more about the subject." Xander knew this wouldn't go anyway anymore, "I promise if…" Starlight looked towards him, "If what?" Xander smiled, "If you can give me the last piece of the Triple Berry Supreme." Starlight smiled again, "It's a deal."

Everyone looked back once more as Starlight's energy just suddenly dropped down, "Now what's going on?" Daylight shook her head, "I don't know but I'm going to find out once I get home." Koenma nodded just before opening the communication mirror, "George, we're ready." "Yes Sir." Everyone heard those only words heard from George before a portal opened up on the wall. Koenma smiled, "Does anyone want to be first?" Genkai stepped forward, "I am." Koenma nodded and moved aside to let Genkai go past him to the portal. One by one, or two, everyone went through the portal. When everyone went through, Koenma turned and handed Botan the communication mirror. She looked down at it then gave him a questionable look, "Why are you giving this to me?" Koenma smiled, "How else is Daylight and Starlight going to get to Japan? Taking a portal is faster than taking a plane. I would stay but I have to go back to Spirit World and finish paperwork, I'm sure will be there." Botan nodded, giving Koenma a kiss before letting him go through the portal. As soon as he stepped through, the portal closed, leaving only Daylight and Botan in the room. "Well, we better get going before someone finds us here and start asking questions." Botan agreed, following Daylight out of the room and headed towards the exit.

On the other side of the portal, everyone watched the portal close before speaking. Once it's closed, Koenma walked to the door leading outside, "That was interesting." Everyone looked over at Koenma, "I hope you all enjoyed the 'vacation'. Now, I have to return to Spirit World and finish up some paperwork that may have piled up while I was out. See ya." As he finished and as he was about to open the door, it flew open, severely startling him. Atsuko stood there, looking for Yusuke. When she finally spotted him, she ran over to him, nearly running over Koenma. She grabbed ahold of Yusuke and squeezed the air out of him, "Mom, I can't breathe." Atsuko pulled away from him, "I'm sorry. It felt like I lost you again because it was so quiet in the house…" Yusuke looked carefully at his mom and could see that she is beginning to have tears in her eyes. He took her in his arms, "I'm okay Mom. See?" Yusuke grabbed one of his mom's hands and gently squeezed it then placed it against his cheek. Atsuko smiled and gave him another hug. Keiko's parents came in a moment later. And soon afterwards so did Kurama's mom. Shiori hugged Kurama and turned towards Hiei after she pulled away from her Suichi. She surprised everyone when she suddenly gave him a hug. Hiei stood very still, looking to the sides to figure out what to do or say. When she pulled away, she lightly smiled, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." Hiei returned a small smile, quickly making it go away once she seen it. He kind of liked the hug, but he wish you could say so. Shiori smiled grew a little more, "Are you two ready to go home?" Kurama smiled, "Of course, how about you Hiei?" He looked at Kurama, a little surprised, "Home?" Shiori smiled even more, "Of course, our home is now your home." Hiei nodded his head, "I'm ready to go home."

Upon finally arriving at home, Daylight saw Annabel's parents talking with Xander as Annabel held his hand. Daylight parked the car and told Botan to go inside the house while she talked to Annabel's parents. Botan went inside to see Ghost and Fenrir lying in the hallway. They noticed her as she stepped closer to them. "Where is Starlight?" Fenrir and Ghost both got up, "Follow us." Botan did as they told her and followed them to the entertainment room. She saw Starlight sitting on the couch with a berry milkshake in her hands. Starlight looked at Botan, "Hello." Botan smiled at her, "Hi, what are you doing?" Starlight drank from her milkshake before speaking, "I'm waiting for Daylight." Botan walked around the couch and sat down next to Starlight, "Are you okay?" Starlight looked over at her, "Yes, why do you ask?" Botan nervously looked at her, "We felt your spirit energy all the way to the airport in the room." Starlight winced, "I was hoping it didn't go that far. Sorry…" Surprised, Botan moved a little closer to her, "What happened?" Starlight smiled, "It's – um – it's –" She quickly drank from her milkshake, trying to think of what she wanted to say, "I lost control of my spirit energy for a brief moment which I completely freaked out about, but I soon got in back down." Botan relaxed, "Was that all?" Starlight nodded her head, drinking from her milkshake, as Botan sighed in relief, "I was worried it was something else." Starlight gave a couple of fake laughs, which sounded like her normal laughs when inside it was a lie. "I hoped I didn't worry the others too much."

Later, Daylight came inside with Xander by her side, "Starlight?" She looked over the couch at Daylight, "Yes?" "Can you help me pack?" Starlight gave her a funny look, "Why? You're not taking the whole house, are you?" Daylight half closed her eyes as Botan and Xander laughed with Starlight smiling, "No, but I might be taking a lot of stuff with us. I have a feeling we won't return here for quite some time." Starlight stood up, "Okeydokey." She came around the couch and out of the room, but as she did so, she stuck her tongue out at Daylight. She swing a fist in Starlight's direction, but she missed as Starlight ducked down and went into the kitchen, "You brat. Hurry up." Starlight came out of the kitchen, starting to head up stairs, "Alright, already. You're starting like your very old self, pushy." Daylight followed behind her, "Hurry up." "And impatient." "Oh! Do I have to push you up the stairs or would you rather have me throw you up there?"

Once at the top of the stairs, Starlight went straight into Daylight's room, "So, what do you plan to take?" Daylight entered her room, "Nothing, very valuable to me, but I need something to do." Starlight laughed, "I meant your clothes." Daylight looked at her, "Oh, well of course I'm going to take my usually clothing." Starlight half closed her eyes, "Not those clothes that shows more of your skin than covering it." Daylight gave her a smile, "Of course those clothes. You never know I might get a date over there." Starlight pleadingly looked up at the ceiling, "Oh please. Anything but those." "Yes." Starlight turned around and crossed her arms, "Then why did you call me up here?" Daylight's face turned serious, "I want to know what happened earlier. Your energy went up higher than it should." Starlight uncrossed her arms, "Somehow I knew you were going to ask me. It has to do with a demon from the very beginning of our past. He's started to come out of his hiding place." Daylight looked to the side, "So you felt it too." "Yeah, but like I told Xander earlier, that's not what's bothering me." Daylight glared at Starlight, "You told Xander!" Starlight looked straight at Daylight's eyes, "I told him about that demon, but I did not tell him what I'm about to tell you." Daylight calmed down and nodded for Starlight to continue, "The thing is, the demons I killed at Kyle's shop, well, one got away." "WHAT!" Starlight winced at Daylight's shout, "What do you mean 'one got away'?" Starlight opened her eyes, "He had wings and before I could do anything, he flew away. If I had wings or have a winged monster, I would have that demon dead." Daylight became confused, "But why are you bothered by that? He was weak wasn't he?" Starlight nodded, "Yes, but the thing is, he knows about Hiei." Daylight crossed her arms but didn't say anything. Starlight sighed, "A koorime, or ice maiden, is a rare demon." Daylight nodded and Starlight continued on, "So that means that Hiei is even rarer than the ice maiden because he's male and rumored to have or do certain things." Daylight crossed her arms, "So what's your point."

Starlight sighed, "The demons had Kyle attack Hiei, because a demon tipped them off." Starlight looked to the side, "Which I have to pay that demon a visit before I leave." Daylight tilted her head to the side, "And?" Starlight looked back at her, "Then that means they know what Hiei is. And they work for the demon from our past." Daylight uncrossed her arms, "How can you be sure?" Starlight tapped her foot, "I questioned a demon before I killed him and I remembered one of their blades when I saw it." Daylight sat on her bed, "And how does all this tie in together?" Starlight sighed, "The demon that got away works for the demon and if he tells his master what he's found…" Daylight gave her a surprised look, "Then that means he'll target Hiei." Starlight nodded, "Yes, and I just hope he stays away long enough for me to get stronger." Daylight sighed, "I'm sure that nothing will happen until then. Try not to worry about it so much." Starlight walked around the room, "But what if something does happen?" Daylight stopped Starlight from walking, "Then I'm sure you'll find a way to fend him or them off. Don't worry about it until that day comes." Starlight sighed but still felt tense, "I don't know if I can." Daylight laughed, "Sure you will. You beat up our brother and probably would have killed him if you wanted to." Starlight nodded and left the subject go.

Four hours later of packing, Daylight, mostly Starlight, put the last bag into the van. Starlight leaned against the van, catching her breath, "I really hope that was the last bag." Daylight smiled, "Yep." She then looked over at Xander and Botan, who helped putting Starlight's stuff in her car as she helped Daylight, "Are you going to take Xander home?" Starlight looked up, "Yeah. I'll do that right now. Xander?" He looked up at her, "Are you ready to go home?" He approached her, "Not really." Starlight smiled, "Hey, you can always write to me." Silverwings landed on Starlight's shoulder, chirping, "We can send them to each other by eagle mail." Xander laughed, "Thanks, but I think I'll be okay." Starlight looked at him, "Are you sure?" He smiled, "Yes, Miss. Besides, I don't want him getting caught in the rain or anything for that matter, just because I miss you. I'm sure I'll see you again sometime. No need to worry about me." Starlight smiled again, "Alright. If you're ready, I'll take you home." Xander nodded once with a small smile.

When she finished packing her last bag, Daylight walked out of her room and into the room that Hiei and Kurama had. She walked over to the closet and took the tape recorder from behind the door. She rewind the tape back a few minutes before the end and listened. She heard Hiei scream as he came, making her very excited. She then heard Kurama ask about some teargems and Hiei's answered. This made her a little more excited. She listened for more but it when quiet for a whole minute and then she Kurama say goodnight to Hiei. Daylight heard from the tape of some blankets moving then silence… a second later, she heard Kurama's voice, "I really hope that's what you wanted, Daylight. If not, I'm sorry to disappoint you." Daylight blushed so bad that she that she was going to faint, 'How did he know about the tape?' Her last thought.

Botan sat in the front seat with Daylight in the van. Daylight lit a cigarette, breathing in deeply and exhaling out smoke. She looked to the street from her open door of the van, looking for Starlight's car. "So…" Botan looked over at Daylight, "My sister is a spirit detective now?" Botan gave her a weak and nervous smile, "Uh, well, she still has to do some things to make her an official spirit detective." Daylight looked at her a little longer before closing her eyes just as Starlight pulled up to the side of the road of their house. Daylight looked over at Starlight, meeting her eyes and signaled her with a nod, "Well, you better buckle up. Starlight's here." Botan buckled up her seatbelt as well as Daylight. She then looked at Daylight and saw that she has no expression. Daylight pulled out of the driveway of her home and turned into the left as she entered the road. She past Starlight, leaving her to pull up behind her. Botan took out the communication mirror, opening to reveal George once again on the other side, "George, we're ready." "Okay, the portal is opening now." A second later, the portal appeared a few yards ahead of them. Daylight smiled, "You better tighten your seatbelt, Botan." She looked over at Daylight with an unsure expression. She soon found out why as Daylight floored the pedal, increasing speed within seconds and gave a long honk from the van to Starlight. She answered with a quick honk from her car also speeding up. Silverwings picked up speed above the car, staying parallel with her. He screeched once to Starlight to let her know he's still there. She cleared her throat to chirp to him. She soon also floored the pedal, increasing her speed with Silverwings picking up more speed. Daylight kept holding her horn as she passed through the portal. Starlight decided to do the same with Silverwings screeching his loudest ever as they entered the portal.

* * *

><p>That's it for this story, if you want to read more, look for my next story...She-wolf...<p> 


End file.
